Destinos cruzados
by ffroa
Summary: Bella necesita dinero por lo que Comienza a trabajar de nana, y justo le toca trabajar para un guapo millonario llamado Edward, divorciado y con tres hijos. ¿Qué pasará Cuándo se Cruzan sus destinos? TODOS SON HUMANOS Mal Nombre para el fic D:
1. presentaciones y Cap 1: Desastre

**Nota: Todos los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Ola, bueno esta es una nueva nove que quise escribir que se me vino a la cabeza en un momento de ocio porque se habia cortado la luz y no tenia nada mejor que hacer****-.- xD pero bueno ojala les guste , aquí dejo altiro la presentacion y el primer cap, la historia esta narrada por Bella y todos son humanos (: Porfis si leen dejen reviews si? Ustedes saben lo odioso que te agregen a favoritos y no tener reviews ni ninguna opinion D: Asi que bueno espero sus reviews sisi?(;**

Bella POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 23 años.

Me marche de casa a los 21 por que ya no soportaba vivir con mis padres, talvez piensen, ¿No era muy grande para vivir con sus padres? Pues talvez, si. Pero esque no tenia donde ir.

Ahora vivo con una amiga, Alice. La conozco desde pequeñas y hemos sido muy unidas. Tuve que largarme de mi anterior casa porque no los soportaba, mi madre le era infiel a mi padre y este bebia para olvidar. Era imposible no escuchar gritos en ese lugar y a veces incluso llegaban a agresión fisica. Gracias a ellos tuve una pesima infancia asique apenas tuve la oportunidad agarre mis cosas y me marché.

Alice va a la universidad, esta estudiando diseño, sus padres se la pagan, en cambio, yo estaba estudiando pediatra, ya que adoro a los niños. Tenia una beca, pero solo me cubría parte del año, el resto tendria que arreglarmelas yo.

Pero hubo un problema y todo se derrumbo, asi que supongo que tendre que buscar trabajo…

**Capitulo 1:** **Desastre**

Director: Lo sentimos alumna Swan, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ud.

Bella: Por favor por favor por favor! Solo tengo esta cantidad, ¿No podria pagarle el resto luego?

Director: Me temo que no, lo lamento. Tiene que retirarse.

No podía ser peor. La beca que tenía ya caducó y mis ahorros no me eran suficientes para pagarme el resto del año. ¡¿Por qué, porque, porque?! Aff, ya no podía hacer nada, estaba perdida.

Me levanté y salí de la oficina del director. ¿Por qué mierda me pasaba todo lo malo a mi? Tendría que conseguir otro empleo. Todos en los que había tratado me había ido pesimo, no servía para nada y no tenia estudioa como para hacer algo de mejor paga, porque aparte de mis necesidades básicas, tenía que pagar el resto del año.

X: ¡Bella!

Era la hora de almuerzo, y allí apareció Alice, esperando que le diga como me había ido. Me tiré a ella en busca de un abrazo, el cual recibí.

Bella: Estoy arruinada.- dije con la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

Alice: ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo levantandome para verme la cara.

Bella.: La beca, Alice. Caducó y no tengo plata para pagarme los estudios.

Alice: ¿Qué? Pero Bella, no… no puede ser!

Me tiré de nuevo a un abrazo.

Alice: No te preocupes, Bella. Encontraremos la forma, talvez pueda pedirle a mi padre…

Bella: ¡NO! Eso si que no- Dije interrumpiendola.- No pediré que le pidas plata a tus padres para mi.

En eso sonó el timbre.

Alice: Tengo que irme, hablaremos de eso en casa.- Dijo tomando sus cosas para irse-. Cuidate, nos vemos.

Bella: Chao.

Me quedé mirando como se iba con sus pasos de bailarina, y la cafeteria se fue vaciando de a poco hasta quedar completamente vacía. Esto era terrible, si mi vida era un asco antes, entonces ahora era mucho peor.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento por mi chevi, era bastante viejo, pero para mi estaba bien. Meti las llaves, encendi el motor y me dirigí a casa. No tenía idea de que haría ahora. Tenía una minima cantidad de ahorros que ocupaba en mis necesidades diarias, y no encontraba un trabajo simple para mi.

Llegé, me estacioné y caminé a la entrada. Saludé al portero, Robert, era bastante amable.

Robert: Srta. Swan .- Dijo saludandome con la cabeza.- ¿Tan temprano por aquí?

Bella: Hola, Rob. Aff, si. Mejor no preguntes-. Dije con una sonrisa, a la que me respondió con otra y un movimiento de cabeza.

Subí al piso de mi departamento con Alice, entrè, lanzé las llaves y me dirigí a la cocina por un almuerzo simple. No tenía ganas de cocinar asique me calente unas vianesas con el arroz de ayer y me tiré al sillon a ver tele, ya que por ahora no tenía nada productivo que hacer con mi vida.

**Ojala les haya gustado! No olviden dejar reviews ;) kisses!**


	2. Cap 2: Buscando un trabajo

**Primeero, graciaas por los reviews (: Que fueron solo tres pero no importa yo soy feliz xD bueno si los primero capis van a ser algo cortos, pero ojala les gusten (: Aqui va ootro dejen reviews pliiiis!**

**Capítulo**** Dos: Buscando trabajo**

No se ni cuanto rato había pasado cuando me despertó Alice.

Alice: Despierta dormilona.- Dijo tirándome una almohada, a la que le respondi con algo parecido a un mugido.

¿Me habia dormido? Waaw ni si quiera me habia dado cuenta. Wait. ¿Ya era Sabado? O.O

Alice: ¿Dormiste toda la tarde de ayer? Cuando llegé estabas zeta asique no te deperté, pero ya es de día. Wow no se como puedes dormir tanto.

Bella: Ni yo, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- Dije media grogui.

Alice: Mmm, bueno, ahora. ¿Por qué no quieres que mi padre te pague la u?

Bella: No, Alice. ¡No puedo ser tan barsa!

Alice: Ay, no eres barsa, eres mi amiga.

Bella: Si, tuya. Pero no de tu papa.

Alice: Sabes que Carlisle lo hará con gusto.

Bella: ¡Dije que NO! N-O! ¿Entiendes o te lo escribo?

Alice: Uuy, que amargada.- Le lanzé una mirada envenenada-. Alguien necesita salir a divertirse!

Bella: NO, NO NO!

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba para Alice "Salir a divertirse", y definitivamente no estaba de humor para eso.

Alice: ¡Por favor! Será genial!

Bella: No, enserio, Alice. Por ahora estoy preocupada en buscar trabajo.

Alice: Ay, que latera. Pero bueno si necesitas trabajo, ¡Aquí estoy para ayudarte a encontrar uno!

Me tiró un diario y comenzamos a ver las distintas oportunidades de trabajo que habían.

"_**Se necesita mujer joven para trabajar en un bar como mesera"**_

No, seguro era uno de esos bares en que las meseras parecen zorras prostitutas.

"_**Se solicita paseadora de perros"**_

No era exactamente lo que se dice, buena con los animales…

"_**Se busca cocinera para restaurante de comida rápida"**_

Era una buena cocinera, pero muy patosa como para trabajar bajo presión, lo arruinaría todo.

"_**Se necesita persona que limpie vidrios"**_

Definitivamente no. Tenía una terrible fobia a las alturas.

"_**Se solicita persona para agencia de nanas"**_

Ah, no. No, no, no, no. No estaría limpiando la casa de un extraño, ya me bastaba con la mía. Definitivamente esta era la peor opción.

Bella: Alice, esto es imposible, todos estos trabajos son pésimos.

Alice: No alegues, ni si quiera los has intentado. Vamos, probaremos todos.- Dijo agarrándome del brazo para pararme.

Bella: ¿Qué?

Alice: ¡Necesitas trabajo!

Ni idea de cómo hizo para convencerme de ir a probar todos esos trabajos, pero definitivamente fue una pésima idea.

Lo único que logre fue que, en el bar, no servía. Muy patosa y se me caían las cosas, además que buscaban de esas prostis con implantes y todas operadas.

Con los perros, fue terrible. Técnicamente me llevaron arrastrando todo el camino, y después tuve que recoger sus fecas. I-U! Casi vomito.

En el restaurante de comida rápida, con la presión se me confundieron todos los pedidos y terminé mezclando todo.

Y con los vidrios, no pude. Era un edificio de 15 pisos, y había que limpiar justo los del ultimo piso. Ni muerta hacía eso.

Solo me quedaba una opción…

Bella: ¡NO! Alice.- Dije haciendo puchero-. Estoy cansada, y no quiero ser nana! No pasaré el día limpiando una casa ajena.

Alice: Primero, no es mi culpa que no hayas querido limpiar esos vidrios, y…

Bella: ¿Qué no viste la altura? – Dije interrumpiendola.- Me podía haber matado!

Alice: ¡Que dramática! Pero bueno, segundo, necesitas un trabajo y es la única opción que queda.

Suspiré, tenía razón, si quería estudiar tenía que trabajar y no me quedaban más opciones. Nos dirigimos a la agencia y nos recibió una señora.

X: Bueno días, ¿Viene por el puesto de nana?

Alice me pegó un leve codazo para que hablara, ya que me había quedado muda.

Bella: Ehh… seee.

X: Bueno, mi nombre es Melisa, llámame Mel por favor.- dijo sonriendo-. Por aquí por favor.

Me llevó a una oficina y estuvimos hablando por un largo rato.

Mel: ¿Tiene experiencia en esto? ¿Alguna recomendación?

Bella: Ehhmm… no. La verdad sería mi primera vez, pero desde pequeña que me encargo del aseo, la cocina y todas esas cosas.

Mel: Ajaam… - Dijo pensativa. Hizo una pausa.- Bueno, la verdad es que es una urgencia y necesitamos a alguien, mañana comienzas, toma- Me pasó una tarjetita.- Es la dirección de la casa, y necesito tus datos, por favor.

Me quedé un rato más dando mis datos y hablando del contrato.

Mel: Bueno, un gusto, hasta pronto Bella.

Bella: Adiós, Mel-. Dije saliendo. La verdad esa señora fue bastante simpática.

No podía creerlo, ahora sería una nana, nunca pensé que trabajaria limpiando casas ajenas, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que hará.

Alice: ¿Cómo te fue?-. Dijo acercándose a mi-. No me digas que no te aceptaron por que no quedan más opciones y no creo que…

Bella: Alice… - intenté interrumpirla pero no paraba de hablar-. ¡ALICE!

Alice: que ya probamos los… ¿Ah?

Bella: Conseguí el trabajo

Alice: ¿Enserio? Que bueno!-. Dijo abrazándome-. Bueno, vamos a casa, estoy exhausta, paseamos por toda la ciudad hoy.

Bella: Si, vamos.

Estaba feliz, sip, tal vez no era el trabajo que esperaba tener, pero alfin tenía uno y podría tener dinero para la u. Llegaria a casa y me tiraría a dormir, mañana probablemente sería un día bastante cansador.

**Bueeno ojala les haya gustado (: Y si no entienden algo solo preguntenme ok? Eso... bye !**


	3. Cap 3: Edward Cullen

**Bueeeno sin mucho que decir, gracias esos poquitos reviews :P que como dije antes yo me conformo ocn eso xD aqui el tercer capi , Ojala les guste (: Dejen reviews si? ;B Kisses**

**Capitulo 3: Edward Cullen**

_Titititit Titititit Titititit …_

Bella: Mmmm

_Titititit Tititit Tititit_

Bella: !Alice! !Apaga esa cosa!

Alice: Tu estás más cerca…

Ambas estabamos medias grogui

Harta ya, me di vuelta y lánze un manotazo. Logré apagarlo y me di vuelta de nuevo con la intencion de quedarme unos minutos mas en cama.

Alice: Bella, tu trabaajo…

Bella: y tuu la u

No alcanzó a pasar si quiera un minuto cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar de nuevo, se me había olvidado que habíamos puesto otra alarma segundos después para no volver a dormirnos.

Bella: Aff!

Lo apagé de nuevo, pero esta vez me levante.

Bella: Iré a ducharme.

Alice: Ahaaaamm….

Me metí a la ducha, y puse un poco de agua fria para despertarme mejor. Después calenté más el agua y me quede un rato más en la ducha disfrutando de esta, pero no por mucho. Hoy era mi primer día, no podía arruinarlo llegando tarde.

Una vez me vesti, con ropa casual, sequé mi pelo, lo cepillé y lo amarré en una cola, fui al cuarto y Alice seguí en cama.

Bella: ¡Alice! Apurate, llegarás tarde!

No me respondió, por lo que fui en busca de una jarra, la llené de agua helada, volví a la pieza y…

Alice: ISABELLA MARIE SWAAAAAAAAN!- Dijo levantandose de un salto. Estaba empapada.

Bella: tu me obligaste, ahora apúrate.

Me lanzó una mirada llena de odio y se levanto a la ducha. Mientras Alice se duchaba comenzé a arreglar mis cosas. Hoy tendria que llevarla yo porque su porshe lo dejo en el garaje, asique la llevaría a buscarlo.

Alice: Ya estoy lista, vamos.

Nos subimos a mi chevy y partimos.

Alice: ¿Dónde irás a trabajar?

Bella: No me he fijado.

Alice: A ver, deja ver.

Le pasé la tarjeta.

Alice: Wooow

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?¿Donde es?

Alice: Bella, esta villa es de las que viven los tipos esos súper multimillonarios que por poco cagan plata.

Bella: ¿Enserio? Ay dios, no podía ser de otro modo.

Alice: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eso significa que te pagarán excelente.

Bella: Talvez pero, aparte de que probablemente sea un viejo cuico, ¿Te imaginas el tamaño que debe tener esa casa?

Alice: Ajaja, ¡Cierto! Mejor andate preparando…

Bella: Gracias, que simpática.- Dije sarcástica.

Llegamos al garaje, nos despedimos y se fue a su porshe amarillo. Miré la tarjeta, memoricé el Nº de la casa y partí.

Cuando llegué a la villa de la casa, pude darme cuenta de que Alice tenía razón. Esas casas eran gigantescas, eran 10 veces el tamaño de una casa normal, o quizás mas. Típicas de un millonario.

Bella: 2630, 2631, 2632. Aquí es.

Estacioné en la vereda y me bajé para hablar por el citófono.

Bella: Vengo de la agencia de nanas.- Dije a través de este.

Las rejas comenzaron a abrirse, me subí a mi chevi y comenzé a subir la cuesta de entrada.

Tenía un jardín enorme, lleno de plantas, una terraza, una piscina, una pileta y estacionamiento privado.

Deje mi auto en este, me dirigí a la puerta y la toqué. Esperé unos segundos y se podían escuchar unos pasos, entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció una señora que tenía toda una pinta de ama de llaves.

X: Buenos días, Ud. Debe de ser la señorita Isabella.

Bella: Solo Bella, por favor.

X: Yo soy Ángela, la ama de llaves. Adelante, por favor.

Entré y me quedé con la boca abierta. Era un lugar hermoso, tenía una escalera en forma de caracol en medio de todo, un comedor con una mesa largísimo y una lámpara de araña arriba de esta, una cocina del porte de mi apartamento, un living, y todo un pasillo que supongo que llevaría a mas piezas.

Esto era demasiada lujuria para mi.

Lo único que logré decir fue…

Bella: Wooow

Entonces caí en la realidad, si todo esto era maravilloso, pero las cosas no se limpiarian solas, nop, YO tendría que hacerlo. Esto iba a ser agotador.

Ángela: Tome asiento en el living, el Sr. Cullen ya viene.

Me dirigí a donde me indicó y esperé. Pasó un rato cuando escuche una voz aterciopelada acercándose- que no sonaba para nada como un viejo-. Me levanté y entonces lo ví. Era totalmente todo lo contrario a lo que pensé, de echo, parecía la perfección echa hombre. Se veía tan solo unos cuantos años mayor que yo, de más o menos metro ochenta, con una hermosa cabellera castaño claro despeinada que le daba un look aun mejor. Se notaba que tenía un excelente físico.

Sr. Cullen: Si, claro que lo entiendo.- Seguía hablando por celular, me hizo una seña para que lo esperara-. Muy bien, si esta bien lo entiendo. Adiós.- y cortó.

Me miró extrañado, entonces me di cuenta que me había quedado embobada mirándolo. Reaccioné y sentí la sangre llenar mi cara.

Bella: Se… señor Cullen.

Sr. Cullen: Edward, por favor.- Dijo alargándome su mano. La tomé y sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica, por lo que la solté altiro. No se si era posible pero senti enrojecerme aún más. Bajé la mirada.

Edward: Eehm… ¿Tu eres Isabella?

Asentí, no se porque pero me intimidaba asi que no le dije que Bella, lo dejé así.

Edward: La agencia me dijo que vendrías. ¿Ya viste la casa entera?

Le negué con la cabeza.

Edward: ¿Qué?¿Eres muda?

Levanté la mirada y pude ver que me estaba sonriendo con una comisura de la boca torcida hacia arriba, lo que lo hacía ver aúnn más… sexy (Babaaaa * ¬ * xD) Le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos que llegaban a ser hipnotizantes. _Basta,Bella._ Me dije internamente._ Es tu nuevo jefe, lo que quiere decir NUNCA VA A PASAR... _o talvez si... _CORTALA!_

Bella: Eeh…, perdón seño… ejem, digo, Edward.

Se rió amablemente con esa linda voz aterciopelada.

Edward: Ven, tengo tiempo. Te mostraré la casa.

Asentí, me sonrió de nuevo y comenzamos a pasear por la casa.

**Si lo se... quedo corto... pero ya dije de los primeros capis creo que no se puede esperar mucho... no se si desde el siguiente o siguiente siguiente seran más largos ... ahi vere ;B Bueno me largooooo! Ademas tengo que escribir esta y mi otra nove -.- ! Yaap me vooy SHABELAW :P LEAVE REVIEWS! (Ahh les cargo mi inglish ! xD) **


	4. Cap 4: Tour

**Bueno aqui va el cuarto capi (: Gracias or los reviews qe bueno qe la historias les haya gustado ^^ Bueenoop LEAN! :P !**

**Capítulo 4: Tour**

Comenzamos a pasear por la casa, que parecia un laberinto. La casa constituía de tres pisos, y ni siquiera se para que tantos… se supone que vive solo ¿No? Bueno, no estaba segura.. pero ojala si…

Edward: Partamos por la cocina.- Dijo aún con esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver tan lindo.

Asentí nuevamente, ni si quiera sabia por que no hablaba, simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Llegamos y era enorme. Parecía por poco de esas cocinas de expertos para los chefs.

Edward: Isabella, esta es Jessica, la cocinera.

Dijo presentandome a una muchacha de la que ni si quiera me había percatado su precensia.

Bella: Hola.- Dije saludando, pero ella me ignoró y solo miró a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Jessica: Sr. Cullen.- Dijo mirándolo coquetamente-. Que extraño verlo por aquí. ¿Desea que le cocine algo para picar? Le podría cocinar un rico pastel.

Edward. Ehh, no gracias Jessica. Solo le daba un recorrido por la casa a Isabella.

Jessica me dio una pequeña mirada de desprecio y desvió denuevo la mirada a Edward.

Jessica: Pero, vamos. Sr, usted sabe que me gusta regaloneralo.- Dijo ahora con un guiño de ojo. Que descarada… ¿No tendrían algo ellos dos?

Edward: No, enserio. Bueno Bella, sigamos.

Pasamos el pasillo en camino a la lavandería para luego dar paso a el baño de abajo y un living bastante grande y lujoso. Me había quedado con la duda de si esa tal Jessica tenía algo con Edward… no podía preguntarlo…. Tenía que encontrar la forma de averiguarlo.

Bella: Asi que… a Jessica le importas bastante, ¿no?

Me miró, y sonrió nuevamente.

Edward: Asique si puedes hablar.- Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.- No tengo nada con ella si es lo que preguntas.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo había sabido que era eso lo que quería saber? Además estaba siendo bastante sincero y directo como para soltarmelo así como si nada.

Bella: Ahm, solo preguntaba. No me refería a eso….- Intenté mentir. Pero nunca había sido una muy buena mentirosa. Se quedo callado.

Edward: La verdad se me a insinuado constantemente pero yo ya le dejé en claro una vez que no me interesaba tener una relación con ella. Además no me gusta tener una relación con mis empleadas.- Mmm, así que no tenía oportunidades algunas… esto lo confirmaba-. Algunas empleadas se sobrepasan por el hecho de que no soy de ese tipo de personas que tratan a sus empleados como esclavos, prefiero tener una agradable relación con ellos.

Bella: Mmm.- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Edward: Bueno este sería el primer piso, pasemos al segundo. La mayoría son cuartos.

Subimos y me comenzó a mostrar todas las habitaciones, tenía bastantes.

Bella: ¿Por qué tantas habitaciones?

Edward: Se que es raro viendome solo a mi, pero creeme que mi familia es bastante grande y cuando vienen a la mayoría le gustan sus propios cuartos.

Solo rogaba que no vinieran mucho, más gente, igual a más desorden. Y más desorden, era igual a más trabajo.

Bella: y… ¿Vienen muy seguido?

Edward. No te preocupes, normalmente vienen por separado y no desosrdenan mucho, pocas veces vienen todos.

Okay, pareciera que me leyera la mente. Menos mal que no si no habría sabido todo lo que pense de el cuando lo vi.

Seguimos avanzando hasta su habitación.

Era totalmente enorme. Tenia una gran cama en el centro, que yo creo que sería de cuatro plazas, una televisión pantalla plana gigante al frente, un closet más grande que mi habitación, un gran reproductor de música y unos estantes llenos de cds y otro de libros, además de un propio baño gigante con Jacuzzi y todo.

Me dieron ganas de ver que clase de musica le gustaban, fui al estante y los comenzé a ver. Fue un impulso que no pude evitar. Quedé impresionada, tenía musica bastante buena.

Edward: ¿Te gusta ese tipo de musica?

Bella: Es buenisima. Tienes mis cds preferidos.- Dije mientras seguía inspeccionando. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que hacía y los dejé rapidamente para volver a la entrada de la habitación.

Edward: Dime, ¿Por qué trabajas como nana? Te ves bastante joven y no sé, no tienes mucha pinta de nana.- Dijo con una pequeña risita.

Bella: ahh, bueno. Necesito plata para la U y la beca que tenía caduco.

Edward: ¿Qué estudiabas?

Bella: Estudiaba pediatría.

Edward. ¿Enserio? Yo soy médico.

Bella: ¿De verdad?.- Dije impresionada. No pensé que le gustara la medicina…

Edward: See, neurocirujano.

Bella: Waao, al parecer uno bastante reconocido.- Dije lanzando una mirada por la casa.

Edward: ¿Lo dices por esto?.- Dijo con un gesto de la mano señalando toda la casa-. Bueno, la mayoría es por parte de herencia de mi abuelo y parte de esto fue gracias a Carlisle.

Bella: ¿Carlisle?

Edward: Mi padre, es doctor como yo. Por el fue que quize ser médico.

Asentí. Al parcer el descendía de una familia millonaria. Comenzó a sonar un celular.

Edward: Perdón.- Dijo agarrando su celular y contestando. Se fue un poco más lejos para conversar. Lo quede mirando. Era un tipo bastante amable, aparte claro de guapo. Pero, no es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero según lo que se los jefes no eran tan amables con sus empleados.

Edward: Bueno debo irme,- djo acercándose nuevamente- se me hace tarde para el trabajo. No he alcanzado a mostrarte el tercer piso. Son bodegas y cosas por el estilo. Eem, bueno cualquier pregunta se la haces a Ángela, creo que ya la conoces.- Asentí-. Bueno, nos vemos.

Agarró su chaqueta y se fue.

Suspiré. Bajé decidida a buscar los materiales para comenzar a trabajar donde me había indicado Edward. Por el camino tuve que pasar por la cocina, donde me encontré con Jessica.

Jessica: hey tu… ¿Se supone que serás la nueva nana?- Dijo llamando mi atención.

Bella: Ehh… si.

Jessica: Bueno, primero que nada quiero que las cosas queden claras.- Dijo acercándose a mi-. Edward será mío. No quiero que ni si quiera se te pase por la mente que podría haber algo entre tu y el. ¿Entendiste? Llevo bastantes años tras el y no dejaré que una cualquiera venga a estropearme todo.

Pensaba quedarme callada, hasta que escuché como me llamó. Entonces la furiia se apodeeró de mi.

Bella: ¿Qué te crees? ¿A quien crees que le llamas cualquiera? Escucha chefcita. A mi nadie ma habla de esa manera, podré ser nueva y todo pero no es razon para que creas que tendrás control alguno sobre mi. ¿Y que si llegara a querer tener algo con edward? Ese es problema MIO no tuyo. ¿Te quedó claro?.

Me miró con una mirada envenenada y se puso roja de furia.

Jessica: Largo de mi cocina.- Dijo con tono lleno de furia contenida.

Bella: Como quieras, no tengo las intecnciones de quedarme aquí contigo.

Agarré las cosas del aseo y me retiré de alli. Ya me había ganado una enemiga. ¿Qué se creia? No tenía intrenciones en meterme en su "Conquista" que de todos modos dudo que le funcione, pero la manera en que me hablo me provocaron ganas de callarla de un manotazo. Además no tenía ningunas intenciones con Edward… creo. _BELLA, QUE LO DEJES!_ Decía de nuevo mi voz interna.

X: Déjala, se cree la dueña de Edward.

Me interrumpió una voz. Era Ángela.

Ángela: Desde que llego cree que tendrá a Edward, pero Edward la ha rechazado miles de veces y no entiende.

Le sonreí.

Bella: Si algo me contaba.

Ángela: ¿Hablaron de eso? Que raro-. Dijo sonriendo ella también.- Dime Áng, es mas corto.

Bella: Bueno Ang, siempre que tu me digas Bella.

Al menos con ella me llevaría mejor. No me vendría mal una amiga en el trabajo, supongo que así se me haría más facil.

Y así pasó el resto del día. Con Ángela nos llevamos bastante bien y la casa estaba bastante limpia asi que no fue mucho trabajo. No había sido un mal día. Mi jefe era un guapetón que estaba para comérselo y tenía una amiga que me ayudaría en lo que nesesitara. No era un tan mal trabajo después de todo.

Había terminado mi horario y estaba saliendo de la casa para dirigirme a mi auto. Justo venía entrando Edward.

Edward: Bella, ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Algún problema?

Bella: No, ninguno Edward. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Edward: Nos vemos.

Me metí a mi Chevy y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegé Alice ya estaba alli.

Alice: Muy bien, cuentame. ¿Qué tal tu día?- Dijo abalanzandose apenas llege.

Bella: Pues, bastante bueno. No me creerás el galán que tengo de jefe.

Alice: Waa, dime!¿Cómo es?

Bella: Aaay, es como un dios! ¿Te suena el nombre, Dr. Cullen?

Alice: Nooo!.- Dijo sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

Bella. Sii!

Alice: waaow, tienes el mejor jefe que alguien pudiera tener. Aprovéchalo!

Bella: ¡Alice! El dijo que no estaba interesaod en sus empleadas…creo que tendré que conformarme con mirarlo-. Dije con una risita.

Alice: Que negativa… pero bueno, cuentame todos los detalles.- Dijo emocionada, emocionandome a mi tambien.

Entonces comenzé a contarle todo mi día con detalle, sobre Jessica, Ángela y sobre todo, Edward.

**Y bueno alli estaba el capi (: Ojalales haya gustadoop :B yyp bueno pensaba en cambiarle el nombre a la historia, algo mas simple como "Nana Bella" O cosas asi, ese se me ocurrio por el nombre de un fic xD pero esque como que destinos cruzados aparte de ser muy reetido como qe no va mucho con la historia ò.ó bueeno esoooo Shabelaaw :F**


	5. Cap 5: ¿Niños?

**Bueeno aqui va otro caapi, no cambiee el nombre al final xD yy bueno enrealidad esto no estaba planedo en la historia pero un comntario lo dijeron y me gusto la idea ^^ asiqe cambiara un poco la historia pero casi nadaa... algo asi (: Bueno ojala les guste Dejen reviews plis! Bye!**

Capitulo 5: ¿Niños?

Me levante bastante temprano, no había podido dormir muy bien. Tenía mi cuerpo un poco cansado por el trabajo de ayer y no me daba la gana levantarme, pero al recordar a mi jefe me dieron mas animos y me levante a ducharme a desayunar y todas esas cosas.

Habían algunas cosas que aun no tenia y me eran necesarias para el trabajo. La mayoria de los utiles estaban alla pero preferia cosas mas comodas y que me gusten más, si iba a pasar el dia trabajando, entonces lo haría a mi modo.

Salí mientras Alice aún dormía.

Me dirigí a la tienda más cercana, no tenía muchas ganas de conducir.

Estuve recorriendo los pasillos largo rato.

La verdad todas las cosas que encontraba no me gustaban para nada. Eran todas bastante feas, iug. Esto de ser nana definitivamente no era para mi.

Al final terminé decidiendome por las cosas más decentes que habían, por que no se le podian llamar lindas. Me saqué unos guantes, un delantal y algunos pañitos, además de unas cosas para el pelo.

Miré mi reloj y ya era más o menos hora del trabajo.

Me subí a mi chevy y llegué nuevamente a la mansión Cullen para otro dia de trabajo. Ya había pasado una semana trabajando alli, pero la casa no dejaba de sorprenderme. Cada día encontraba nuevas cosas. En cuanto a Edward… no lo veía muy seguido ya que estaba bastante ocupado con su trabajo.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué. Pero esta vez no fue Ángela la que me abría la puerta.

Me sorprendió bastante cuando abrí la puerta y había una niñita de unos nueve años mirándome como se me estuviera inspeccionando.

Bella: Hola.- Le saludé aún pensativa.- ¿Quién eres?

X: ¿Quién eres tu?

Bella: Yo soy la nana de aquí. ¿Pero tu, quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

X: Yo vivo aquí.- Eso me sorprendió. No la había visto en ningún momento, y nunca nunca, me mencionaron que habría niños…

No le respondí, por atrás se escuchó la voz de Edward.

Edward: Ginny, ¿Quién es?.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta. Entonces me vio.- Ah, Hola Bella. Veo que ya conociste a Ginny, una de mis hijas.

¿Una?¿Hijas? Estaba totalmente sorprendida, tanto que no podía ni cerrar mi boca.

Edward: Pasa.

Entré y me quede en el hall. Edward se dio cuenta de mi expresión e intentó explicarme.

Edward: Este… bueno, si. Se me había olvidado decirte. Tengo tres hijos. La mayor es Ginny, tiene nueve, esta es Samantha, que tiene 5 y Thomas de año y medio.- Dijo mostrándome a dos niños más. Seguía sin palabras. Esto me había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

Cuando alfín reaccione lo unico que se me ocurrio preguntarle fue…

Bella: Tu…tu… ¿Tienes hijos novia y todo?

Edward: ahh, bueno, no. Me divorcié hace un año. Digamos que con mi ex apresuramos mucho las cosas.- Asi que ya no estaba con ella… wow… esto seguía siendo muy raro.- Y bueno lo que te tenía que decir es que… ellos vendrán algunos días no estarán aquí por siempre. A veces los tiene ella a veces yo, y… bueno que… como yo trabajo mucho tendré que pedirte que… te hagas cargo de ellos…- Lo volví a mirar con ojos sorprendidos.- eh, pero no te preocupes que te aumentare el sueldo.- Dijo agregando apresurado.

_Bella! Reacciona! Esta esperando a que digas algo!_ Comenzó a decirme una voz. Entonces volví mi mente a tierra.

Bella: Eh… eh, si. No se preocupe. Yo me encargo.

Suspiró aliviado.

Edward: Gracias, Bella. Enserio. Yo se que esto no es parte de tu trabajo pero te agradezco enserio. Bueno, debo irme, hoy volveré más temprano, adiós.

Bella: Chao.

Entonces se fue dejandome sola con tres niños totalmente desconocidos para mi.

Nunca habia sido buena con los niños, de echo, me daban un poco de pánico. Pero supongo que tendría que intentar hacerlo bien… ¿Era mi trabajo no? Debía admitirlo, estaba totalmente nerviosa. Los tres niños me estaban mirando. Unos con una sonrisa, la otra con curiosidad y la otra bastante seria y con una mirada incrédula.

Bella: Asi que…. Voy a tener que hacerme cargo de ustedes… bueno.. ¿ahí algo que quieran hacer?

Ginny: No tienes que hacerte la simpática con nosotros.

Bella: No intento hacerme la simpática solo quiero…

Ginny: Como sea, me voy a mi cuarto.- Subió las escaleras y desapareció. Pero que carácter… no parecía de nueve años.

Sam: Yo quiero jugar.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella: ahh… ¿Si? Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sam: Quiero jugar a los peluches!- Mierda… yo no servía para esto… yo, a mi me contrataron para limpiar no para jugar… Dios! En que acababa de meterme!

Bella: ah…eh.. cla..claro.- Dije todavía dudosa. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, Thomas nos seguía por atrás.

Me llevó a su habitación, estaba llena de peluches y muñecas, y cosas por el estilo. Me hizo sentarme en el suelo y em entregó algunos, la idea era hacer que las cosas hablaban. Casi todo lo hacía ella, yo apenas entendía el propósito de este. Después de un rato Thomas se puso a llorar y yo no tenía idea de lo que quería, hasta que me di cuenta que necesitaba cambiarse de pañales. Mierda, mierda mierda!

Bajé desesperada con Thomas en brazos

Bella: Ang!

Ang: ¿Qué pasa, bella? Ooh… estan en el armario del baño de Edward.

Bella: Gracias.- le respondí desesperada. Subí y no se que hice, era un enredo de cosas que nunca en mi vida había echo, asi que simplemente hice algo parecido a lo que había visto en las películas.

Después de un rato en que alfin tuve libre para limpiar un rato, comenzó a llorar denuevo, ahora si que no tenía diea de lo que quería. Lo estuve mesiendo desesperadamente un rato, intentando pedirle ayuda a Ang de nuevo pero ella tampoco sabía. Ya me iba a poner casi histérica cuando alfin llego Edward.

Bella: Edward.- Dije acercandome a el rapidamente.- Lo siento, no tengo idea de que es lo que quiere…- Dije entregándole a Thomas. El lo recibió y lo arrullo entre sus brazos.

Edward: ¿Qué le pasa a mi regalón?.- Dijo haciendole una cara que Thomas le quedo mirando con curiosidad.- ¿Tiene hambre mi goloso? Necesita Leche.- Dijo explicándome. No se estaba refiriendo a que…

Bella: ¿Qui…quiere que yo…?

Edward: ¿Qué? No.- dijo riéndose.- Tanya me pasa las mamaderas suficientes para la semana, acompáñame te mostrare donde es.- me dirigió una sonrisa y caminamos am la cocina.

Ni siquiera se por que había dicho esa estupidez. Que idiota… si ni si quiera tengo leche… Dios! Me ponia terriblemente estúpida…

Edward: La parte de aquí siempre esta llena.- Dijo mostrando una de las secciones del refrigerador. Agarró una mamadera, la llenó y se la puso a la boca a Thomas que comenzó a absorber como loco.

Edwad: Wow, tenía hambre el pequeño.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Thomas bebía de la mamdera estaba hipnotizada mirando la imagen que tenía al frente. Edward se veía tan tierno asi, se veía que era un gran padre. Wow, lo hacía ver aun más perfecto…. Ok, basta. ¿Qué cosas digo?

Edward se dio cuenta que lo miraba y levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia mi, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara.

Edward: ¿Quieres intentar darle tu?.- Lo miré sorprendida. Me dio pánico nuevamente.

Bella: eh… no edward, no creo que…

Edward: vamos, no pasa nada- Me entregó a Thomas y me indicó como tomarlo. Entonces me pasó la mamadera de la cual Thomas se había enojado por quitarsela un rato. Me iba a dar un ataque de nervios, sentía como si en cualquier momento se me caía de los brazos y se caía…

Edward: ¿Ves? No es tan terrible…

Me quedé en silencio observando como Thomas tomaba de su mamadera.

Edward: Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto, es solo que el trabajo no me lo permite y no tengo tiempo ni nada y no los puedo dejar asi solos como…

Bella: No te preocupes, supongo que me acostumbrare.- Dije con una mueca.- ¿Cómo supiste que tenía hambre?.- Pregunté curiosa.

Edward: No lo sé… simplemente es un presentimiento…. Como padre supongo que uno se acostumbra y.. bueno sabes lo que tu hijo necesita…

Asentí…

Bella: y…¿Por qué te divorciaste de Tanya?

Respiró profundamente. No em di cuenta hasta después de decirlo de lo que le había preguntado. Me estaba pasando… ¿Quién era yo para preguntarle esas cosas?

Bella: perdón…no… no debí

Edward: No te preocupes… La verdad nos precipitamos mucho creyendo que estaríamos juntos para siempre. AL principio eramos felices, pero luego… bueno, simplemente sentí como si ya no fuera lo mismo… la magia se fue perdiendo, como dicen..- Me dirigió una sonrisa.- y después vino el tema de los niños… pero no me arrepiento de ellos… para nada. Han sido lo mejor que me a pasado.

Bella: Si, sobre todo Ginny… una maravilla.- Mierda, Bella! Cierra la boca!

Frunció el seño.

Edward: See, digamos que tiene un carácter fuerte, es dificl de entenderlo. Lo sacó de Tanya… además que la cosa del divorcio la afectado bsatante...- Tanya, asi que ese era su nombre… no era el primer matrimonio del que había oido que se habían se parado por llevarse las cosas tan rápido y que la hija salia afectada.

Edward: te queda bastante bien el papel de mama.- Dijo volviendo a sonreir.- No te ves mal..- Rió y yo bufé.

Bella: No, gracias. No lo creo.- Sonreí yo también.

Cuando Thomas terminó, Edward lavó la mamadera y luego tomó a Thomas para sacarle los "Chanchitos" o lo que sea.

Cuando terminó de enseñarme como hacerlo para que pudiera hacerlo cuando el no esté, mi tiempo ya se había acabado. Estaba agarrando mis cosas para irme y saliendo porla puerta cuando edward me hablò.

Edward: ehh… Bella..

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?- tal vez mi relación con Edward era más como una amistad que algo como "Jefe y empleada", pero el parecía no tener problemas y a mi me salías bastante comodo asi que no lo cambiaríamos.

Edward: Bueno esque… necesito. Tal vez sea mucho, pero ¿desde mañana podrías ser puertas adentro?

¿Qué? ¿Pasar la noche en la casa de Edward?... Al ver que no le respondía siguió hablando

Edward: Es que bueno seguiré necesitando ayuda y eso digamos que no sirvo mucho con esto y siempre eh necesitado de ayuda y bueno tambien si quieres te puedo aumentar aún más el suelo y además sería solo las semanas en que los niños se queden aquí y…

Bella: No, no te preocupes. Claro… ¿Desde mañana no?

Asintió.

Edward: Gracias.- Dijo para sonreirme y cerrar la puerta.

Asi que ahora me quedaría toooooodo el día cerca de Edward… no estará tan mal… lo tendría mas cerca…. A mi mente se vinieron unos pensamientos… _Bella! Es por trabajo…. Olvidalo_. Suspiré. No podía andarme pasando de más. Mejor escuchaba a mi conciencia y me metía bien en la cabeza que era TRA-BA-JO… pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en edward y repetir una y otra vez esa imagen tan tierna de el con Thomas en sus brazos dandole su leche…

**Y ese fuee el capp :P ojala les haya gustado dejen review porfaas ! Kisses**


	6. Cap 6: Profesor y Alumna

**Holaaaap :D Aqui subiendo de nuevo ! Que bueno que les guste la nov enserio (: PRIMERO QUE NADA IMPORTANTE !!!! Yap mira pasaa qe parece qe e andado demasiado volada ultimamente musho -.- Y Patty tiene razon, se supone que Bella era pediatra y yo puse qe le tenía pánico a los niños, es que donde cambié un poco la historia para hacerla más interesant se me fue eso Porfis PERDON DDD: ! Pero el puinto es que ahora Bella estaba estrudiando medicina, pero no pediatria! Ok? SI tienen alguna preguntaa pregunteen no mas (: Y gracias Patty por recordarmelo ! Y Hoy es mi Cumplee :D Felicitenme! ajaja mentiraaa :B Pero bueeno sera medio fome hooy porqqe no se puede hacer nada ¬¬ Lo celebrare el martes eaea ay estara mejor (: Bno cuidnsee Kisses y porfas dejen reviewwws !**

**Capitulo 6: Aprendiendo (:**

Alice: ¿Qué tiene hijos?

Bella: Seep, 3

Alice: Pero, ¿No que solo tiene 26 años?

Bella: ajaam, fue papa joven…

Se quedo pensativa. Alice había quedado casi igual que yo cuando el conté que Edward estaba divorciado y con tres hijos, aun que claro, ella no tendría que cuidarlos.

Bella: Ah, y por cierto. Desde mañana soy puertas adentro.

Alice: ¿Qué?¿Me dejarás sola?.- Dijo haciendo un puchero lo que me sacó una sonrisa.

Bella: Solo será semana por medio.

Alice: Bueno…. Ya sabees!.- Dijo dándome un leve empujón en el hombro.

Bella: ya seeee… ¿Qué?

Alice: Tienes que aprovechar!

Bella: ¿A que te refieres?

Alice: Daah! Tu, Edward, solos!

Bella: Ah nono. Primero que nada, no estaríamos solos. Segundo, NO! Alice, entiendelo. No pienso tener nada con mi **JEFE!**.- Dije haciendo sonar más fuerte la voz en esta palabra.- Y la verdad tampoco creo que el este interesado en eso…

Alice: No seas negativa, pero bueno. Como sea, sigueme contando de esos niños…

Bella: No se mucho aún, pero ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, y tu también debes ir a estudiar. Asi que ya, me voy.

Alice: bueno, Chao.

Me subí a mi chevy, Alice me había retrasado bastante rato. Como estaba enojada por que anoche llegué casnsada y no le conté nada, se despertó más temprano hoy solo para que le cuenta de lo pasado ayer. Alice nunca se perdía nada y hacía lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Esta vez cuando llegué al trabajo me abrió Edward.

Edward: Hola, Bella. Los niños aún duermen. De nuevo, gracias…

Bella: No te preocupes.

Le echó una mirada al bolso que llevaba y entonces como que recordó.

Edward: Ah, cierto. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

Me quitó el bolso de las manos para llevarlo el y yo lo seguí. Nos dirigíamos al segundo piso.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación bastante cercana ala habitación de los niños.

Entró y dejó mi bolso en la cama.

Edward: Bueno, está será tu pieza…- Dijo volteando a mirarme.- ¿Estarás bien?

Bella: Si, claro. La verdad hasta es incluso mejor que la mía.- Dije con una risita. El me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

Edward: Que bueno que te guste, espero que estés comoda. Emm, bueno. Te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas, luego podrás empezar.- Entonces salió cerrando la puerta tras el.

Me di la vuelta y comenzé a inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada. No era que nunca la hubiera visto, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora sería yo la que se quedaría a dormir allí. Tenía una gran cama, demasiado grande para mi sola, pensé. Unos ventanales con una hermosa vista, unos estantes para acomodar las cosas, un gran armario, y hasta un computador, y para que decir claro, otra pantalla plana en la pared. Lo único que no tenía era baño. Edward me había contado que estas habitaciones aún no tenían baños por que habían sido un proyecto sin terminar, pero aún tenía pendiente eso, asi que tendría que usar el baño de visitas, que quedaba cruzando el pasillo.

Puse las necesarias ropas en el armario y mis cosas básicas. Solo sería una semana, no sería mucho asi que me traje unos dos jeans y una polera para cada día. Aparte del par de zapatos y ropa interior.

Cuando ya tenía todo acomodado, me decidí a comenzar mi trabajo.

Bajé a los estantes de la cocina a buscar los útiles necesarios, sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada a Jessica, pero que sabía que me miraba con odio. Lo sentía. Y esa mirada se intensificó cuando supo que me quedaría a dormir semana de por medio.

Había decidido comenzar por el comedor. Pero no pude ya que este estaba ocupado, y me sorprendió que el se encontrara allí.

Bella: ¿Edward?

Edward: ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Bella: Tu… ¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?

Edward: Ah, si. Me tomé el día libre. Ya sabes, pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Debería haberme quedado ayer para enseñarte todas las cosas, por lo que lo haré hoy para que no tengas problemas en el futuro.

Bella: Ah bueno… entonces hoy seremos profesor y alumna?- Le pregunte sonriendo. El también sonrió.

Edward: Eso creo.-Me estaba dando la vuelta para irme a comenzar por otro lado cuando me llamó.

Edward: Bella..

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: Deja eso.- Lo miré curiosa.- Hoy no limpiarás, ya te dije que hoy me dedicaría a decirte todo lo que necesites para que no tengas problemas.- Lo miré estática, no sabía si era por lo que me dijo, o por si había puesto nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía perderme en quien sabe donde. Reaccioné y me dirigí a la cocina a dejar las cosas de vuelta. Entonces sin saber que hacer ahora me moví nerviosa de un lado a otro.

Edward: ¿Ya desayunaste?

Bella: Mmm, me tomé un café antes de salir.

Edward: Ven, come algo.- Dijo señalandome el asiento a su lado.- Mis alumnas no deben tener hambre.- Dijo denuevo con esa sonrisa. Dios! Que sexy se veía asi. _Tengo un profesor sexy_ pensé un momento, pero luego mi otra voz me hizo cortar esos pensamientos.

Me acerqué lenta y timidamente hacia el y me senté.

Edward: No seas, timida. Come lo que te plazca.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar los alimentos que habian en al mesa.

De a poco saqué un pan de los que habían allí y le unté un poco de mantequilla. Me serví otro café y comenze a comer.

Edward: ¿Ya te acomodaste?

Bella: Si, creo que estaré bastante bien..- Dije antes de echarme a la boca un pedazo de pan.

Edward: ¿No quieres nada más?

Bella: No, estaré bien con esto.

Edwrad: ¿Enserio? Jessica preparó un pastel exquisito.

Bella: No, enserio.- Dije con una timida risa.- No acostumbro a comer mucho al desayuno.

Edward: ¿Ves? Por eso estás tan flaca.- Dijo en plan de broma.- ¿Jessica?.- Dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

Bella: Edward, enserio no quiero…- Le susurré. Pero ella ya había parecido.

Jessica: ¿En que puedo ayudarle, sr?.- Dijo con una grán sonrisa. _Que hipócrita_, pensé en mi yo interno. Con Edward ella era totalmente diferente.

Edward: ¿Podrías traerle una porción de pastel a Bella, Porfavor?

Jessica desvió su mirada hacia mi y en menos de una milésima de segundo su sonrisa se borró por completo, desvaneciendo su máscara de simpática. Me miró con una mirada ahogada en odio, pero no le quedo otra que responder…

Jessica: Claro, Sr. Altiro.- Entonces se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

No faltó mucho para que llegara Jessica con mi porción y, literalmente, me lanzara el plato al frente mio. Edward no alcanzó a notar eso, pero a mi me daba igual.

Bella: Tienes razon, esta muy bueno.- Le dije después de tragar otro pedazo de pastel. Debía admitirlo, Jessica podia ser muy antipática pero cocinaba bastante bien.

Edwrad: Te lo dije.- Seguía con esa sonrisa torcida. No podía mirarlo por que si lo hacía lo más probable era que me quedara emobabada mierandolo nuevamente.

De repente se sintieron unos pasos en la escaleras. Y entonces se acerco ginny al comedor. Me miró a mi, a Edward, y luego simpemente se sentó para servirse una taza de leche y un plato de cereal en total silencio.

Edward: ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño?

Ginny: Bien.

Edward: ¿Quieres pastel tu también?

Ginny: No, yo no quiero nada que ella coma.- Dijo señalandome con un movimiento de cabeza. Edward frunció el seño suspirando un poco.

Edward: Ginny, no tienes que ser tan antipática.

Ginny: Yo soy como soy, si le guste bien si no, no.

Estaba totalmente incómoda. Me mordí el labio inferior. Yo era una intrusa alli, no debería de estar comiendo con ellos.

Bella: yo… yo mejor me retiro.

Edward: Bella, no es necesario.

Bella: No enserio, gracias.- Tomé mi plato y los dejé en la cocina.

Jessica: Te dije que te alejaras de el, ¿Qué no entiendes o debo dibujarlo?

Bella: callate, ¿Quieres?

Jessica: ¿Cómo que me calle? ¿Quién te crees para mandarme asi? Ya te dije que no te metas con el y si te lo digo es por algo, como te vuelva a ver cerca de el te las veras conmigo, ni si quiera se por que…

No escuché más, no perderia mi tiempo escuchando estupideces asi que simplemente me fui dejandola hablando sola. Sonó algo como un gritito de desesperación y nada más.

No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, se suponía que no limpiaría, pero tampoco me volvería a meter en el comedor.

Subí camino a mi pieza, pero cuando pasé al frente de la pieza de Thomas escuché un sonido.

Era un llanto.

Entré cuidadosamente en la oscuridad y me dirigí a la cuna. Thomas no paraba de llorar. Intenté hacer lo de ayer y tomé a Thomas en brazos arrullandolo entre ellos. Comenzé a mecearlo de un lado a otro cuidadosamente y tarareando una pequeña melodía que se me vino a la mente. Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta cerrar completamente sus ojitos y quedarse dormido entre mis brazos. Sentí una sencasión extraña, era tan tierno.

Lo estaba acomodando en la cuna cuando su voz me hizo dar un salto.

Edward: Gracias.- Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Me di vuelta y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero con los ojos un poco apenados. ¿Cuánto rato había estado observándome?

Bella: No es nada.- Dijo un poco roja. Edward me hizo seña de que salgamos y quedamos en el pasillo.

Edward: lamento lo de Ginny, no le agrada que hayan otras personas con nosotros, sobre todo mujeres. Lo malinterpreta y bueno… no le gusta.- Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosa por su pelo.

Bella: No importa, lo entiendo.- Hubo una pausa-. Y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy, profesor?.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward: Ahhm, bueno. Primero que nada te quiero enseñar a preparar una mamadera.

Asentí con la cabeza y bajamos. Entonces me enseño como saber que esta a temperatura exacta y todas esas precauciones, ya que había que tener mucho cuidado con esta. Luego me enseñó el sitio en donde se encontraban las cosas que Thomas podía comer, después subimos para que me enseñe a cambiar un pañal.

Edward: De todos modos, el de ayer no te quedo mal.

Bella: Si claro.- Dije riendo un poco-. Me quedo pésimo, solo intente hacer lo que me acordaba de la tele.

Rio también.

Edward: Pues no estaba mal para ser la primera vez. - Sacó un muñeco que había en un armario.- Con este muñeco aprendí yo a cambiar un pañal.- Dijo con una mueca.- es bastante útil.

Me lo pasó y luego buscó un pañal y talco. Paso por paso me lo fue mostrando para luego hacerlo yo. Hasta que alfín aprendí bien como hacerlo.

Edward: ¿ves? No esta tan difícil.

Bella: Bueno, tu ya estás acostumbrado.

Edward: Bueno si, yo ya tuve que hacerlo por años, pero eres una gran alumna, mi preferida de ahora en adelante.- Dijo sacandome otra sonrisa.

Guardó el muñeco y hubo un rato de silencio. Entonces me dio una curiosidad.

Bella: ¿Edward?

Edward: ¿Si?- Dijo dandose la vueltta hacia mi.

Bella: ¿Cómo se conocieron con Tanya?.- No respondió por unos segundos. Se había puesto serio.

Edward: ¿Por qué?

Bella: Solo curiosidad, pero si no quieres no me respondas.

Edward: Fue hace años, fuimos compañeros desde el instituto

Bella: ¿Y desde entonces fueron novios?

Edward: Naah… eramos amigos de un principio, pero después nos fuimos gustando de a poco. Y bueno se dio lo que se dio.

Lo pensé un rato.

Bella: ¿Te arrepentirias de haberte casado con ella tan joven?

Edward: No creo. Supongo que el destino quería que no estuviéramos juntos asi que de un modo u otro nos hubieramos separado.- La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- pero como ya te dije, nunca me arrepentiría de mis hijos. Aun que creo que el divorció les afectó bastante, bueno, me refiero más a Ginny. Tal vez de eso me arrepiento…

Bella: Créeme, mejor el divorcio que obligados a vivir juntos.- Lo interrumpí.

Edward: ¿Tu crees?

Bella: No lo creo, lo sé.- Me miró extrañado.- Bueno, mis padres hicieron eso, y terminaron viviendo un infierno. Como ya no había amor, solo de parte de mi padre, mi madre lo engañaba y mi padre lo pasaba pésimo. Todos los días eran gritos y cosas por el estilo. Por eso es que vivo con mi amiga…- Me di cuenta del tono triste que me había llenado, bajé la cabeza e intenté quitar los recuerdos que vinieron a mi cabeza con esas palabras.

Edward: Lo lamento.- Dijo entonces.

Bella: Ya no importa, eso lo dejé en el pasado.- Levanté la cabeza intentando forzar una sonrisa, pero no creo que me haya salido muy bien.

Escuchamos de nuevo unos llantos. Edward miró su reloj.

Edward: Vamos, es hora de almorzar.- dijo sonriendo también, pero una sonrisa media dudosa.

Fuimos a la habitación de Thomas, Edward tomó a Thom en sus brazos y bajamos.

Sentó a Thomas en su sillita y agarró uno de los colados para comenzar a servirselo. Agarraba la cuchara, le hacía el avioncito y se la comía.

Sam recién habia despertado ya que estaban de vacaciones, en unas semanas más entraban al coleguio. Y en cuanto a ginny se habia quedado viendo tele.

Se sentaron todos ellos a comer y conversaban, para no molestar agarré una bandeja con mi comida y subí a ver la tele.

Pasó un rato, ya había terminado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, asi que, aun que Edward me había dicho que no, comenzé a asear las habitaciones. Además si no lo hacía hoy mañana tendría el doble de trabajo.

Cuando había terminado bajé hacia el living y me pillé con Edward de nuevo.

Edward: Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo.

Bella: Yo quize hacerlo, además no tenía nada que hacer.- Dije levantando los hombros.

Edward: Si crees que con eso te cuadriplicaré el sueldo estas equivocada.- Dijo en plan de broma, y yo le hice un puchero para seguirle con este. Se rió.

Entonces lleguó Samy con el juego "Mi gran ciudad" Se paró en la puerta y se nos quedó mirando.

Sam: Yo quiero jugar.- Dijo levantando el juego. Edward le señaló la mesa y comenzaron a acomodar el juego. Me iba a ir cuando sentí una mano tirándome.

Sam: ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No quieres jugar?

No sabía que decirle. Mire a Edward que me sonreía y asentía, asi que fui a sentarme con ellos.

Estuvimos jugando casi toda la tarde, este juego nunca terminaba, pero la pasé bien entre bromas, y lo más importante, Sam también. En un momento llegó Ginny, nos miró, sobre todo a mi, rodó los ojos y se acomodó a ver tele.

Cuando ya era tarde, los niños se fueron a acostar, o simplemente se fueron a sus piezas.

Yo había subido a ponerme mi pijama, y cuando iba a bajar para buscar un vaso de agua, escuché la dulce melodía de un piano sonando.

Me acerqué a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, venía de la pieza de Edward, pero yo nunca había visto un piano en ella. Entré y el sonido venía de una sala tras unas puertas. Caminé hasta ellas y vi a Edward sentado frente a un piano con los ojos cerrados y se veia perdido en quien sabe donde, a su lado estaba Thom en un cochecito que se estaba quedando dormido con la melodía. No sabía que Edward tocaba el piano, y menos aún, no tenía idea de que tenía un piano.

Poco a poco me fui acercando, Thom ya estaba durmiendo, y yo podía sentir las notas recorrer mi cuerpo. Cuando era chica me habían metido a clases de piano y me acordé un poco. Me senté a su lado y al parecer ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado, entonces me le uní y seguí su ritmo con más notas formándo así una melodía perfecta. Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró con una sonrisa torcida aún mas grande que las otras, no paró de tocar y yo seguía tocando junto a el. Lo miré también y mantuvimos nuestras miradas cruzadas por un rato, hasta que le dimos fin a la melodía y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada por lo que había echo.

Bella: perdón por meterme.- Le dije con voz baja.

Edward: No sabía que tocabas piano.

Bella: Tomé algunas clases cuando chica. Yo tampoco sabía que tu lo hacías. Nunca había visto este piano.

Edward: Si, bueno. Es como mi sala secreta.- Dijo con una risita.- Me dejo llevar por la música y aquí me relajo y me olvido de todo.- Asentí con la cabeza.

Bella: tocas bastante bien.

Edward: Tu también..- Levanté la mirada y vi una guitarra apoyada en la pared. La tomé y no pude evitar comenzar a tocarla.

Edward: ¿Asi que también tocas guitarra?.- Sonreí dejando de tocar.

Bella: Bueno, si … me gusta. También me relaja.

Edward: Eres toda una música.- Dijo riendo. Yo también rei.

Bella: Ojala…. Bueno. Me voy a dormir.

Edward: Buenas noches.

Bella: Adiós.

Me marché a mi pieza. Recién me di cuenta de que seguía con mi pijama, era un simple vestido corto que dejaba expuestas casi todas mis piernas que se me ajustaba al cuerpo, me puse un poco roja al darme cuenta de que había estado con Edward vestida de esta forma.

Me metí en mi cama un poco sonrojada todavía, y poco a poco fui cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo, sin poder evitar que Edward apareciera en mi mente…

**Y ese fue el cap de hoy (: Ojala les haya gustado, porfaas dejen revieews :D Kisses**


	7. Cap 7: Verdades

**Aqui otro caap ! :D Queria subir ayer pero no se qe onda la pag qe no me dejaba ¬¬ Bueno graciaas por los reviews ;) ! Patty no me dejaste el mail al final xD Bueno yo no tngo problema en decirte como hacer la cuentaa, si no puedes con tu mail yo te doy el mio si prefieres o no se ... :P Bno ojala les guste el caaap Kisses! Dejen revieews porfaaaas ! :B**

**Capitulo 7:**

Me desperté temprano, no se de donde me llegaron unos energías increíbles. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Cruze el pasillo, abri las llaves y mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua me desvestí. Después de ducharme con agua caliente, puse un poco de agua fría para despertarme aún mejor. Me lavé el pelo tomandome mi tiempo, y sin prisas. Cuando termine me envolví en una toalla e iba dirigiendome a mi pieza…

X: ¿Bella?

Como no había visto a nadie la voz me dio un susto terrible lo que me hizo soltar la toalla.

Bella: ¿Edward?!!

La sorpresa no me dejaba reaccionar. Edward me miraba con la boca abierta bastante nervioso y sorprendido…

Edward: Bella, tu…t-tu toalla.- Dijo con voz nerviosa mirando un poco para el lado.

Me miré y reaccioné. Entonces apuradísima agarré la toalla y me la tire encime como pude.

Edward: pe…perdon…

Bella: no.. eh… ejem… ¿Por qué… por que tan temprano levantado?- Dije intentando cambiar de tema. Sentía como mi cara ardía por la vergüenza.

Edward: Tendré que… que irme más temprano pa-para poder tener la tarde libre….- El también estaba sonrojado.

Bella: Ahm…- Ambos seguimamos bastante avergonzados y nerviosos.- Bueno… me voy a… ya sabes.. a mi, mi cuarto.

Edward: Claro, claro… ehm… nos vemos, Adiós.

Bella: Adiós.

Iba caminando y en estaba en la puerta cuando sentí de nuevo una brisa por mi espalda, rápidamente me di la vuelta, que torpe, se me había soltado de nuevo la toalla por atrás. Le dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa aún más roja si es que era posible y comenzé a caminar de espaldas hasta entrar y cerrar la puerta. Suspiré calmada. ¡Dios! Que vergüenza mas grande, no me entraba en la cabeza, Edward acababa de verme desnuda. Dios, Dios,Dios, ya no me daría el valor ni si quiera de mirarlo a la cara.

Me vestí rapidamente y salí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

Comenzé a caminar alrededor de la pileta, paseando después por todo el jardín. Bueno, lo intenté por que o sino nunca habría terminado. Estaba todo tan bonito, lleno de plantas, flores, etc. Se veía precioso. Y todo el borde de la casa estaba como con una cerca de pinos, y la otra puerta de entrada que tenía una larga escalera hacia abajo tenía lleno de plantas con flores moradas a sus lados. Era bellisimo. Comencé a caminar alrededor de la piscina, por sus bordes, me incliné un poco para tocarla, pero entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba y caía al agua de bruces.- MIERDA!- fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de mi boca.

El agua em entraba por las narices y no emd ejaba respirar, nadaba como loca, _Mierda, Mierda,Mierda_- Se repetia en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras movía los brazos para lleguar ala supericie que ya la había visto. Gran parte de esas exclamaciones tambien habían sido por el hecho de que el agua estaba heladísima y era la piscina más profunda en al que haya estado. Tenía unos 6 metros de profundidad, calculé una vez pude salir del agua y comencé a tomer aire desesperadamente.

Miré a mis alrededores y encontré a la causante de que haya caído al agua. Alli estaba, parada en una esquina mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Ginny: ¿Qué tal esta el agua?

Bella: ¿Por qué lo haces Ginny? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?- Le pregunté desesperada.

Ginny: No te metas con mi papá, ¿Entendiste?- Entonces se dio vuelta y se fue. Suponía que era más madura que el resto de las niñas de su edad por el echo de ser la hermana mayor y Edwrad me había contado que el divorcio la había afectado bastante lo que la olbigó a madurar antes.

Salí de la piscina intentabndo reprimir toda la rabia. Le podría haber gritado muchas cosas, pero luego me recordé que era la hija de mi Jefe, no cualquier persona.

Lo más calmada que pude subí a cambiarme de ropa y secarme el pelo. Una vez seeca de nuevo bajé y comenzé a asear todo lo que no alcanzé a limpiar el dia anterior. Después escuché a Thom asi que le cambié el pañal como edward me había enseñado, y luego le di su mamadera para dejarlo después rodeado de sus juguetes.

Después de un rato lleguó edward, ala hora de almuerzo y todos se fueron a sentar a comer. Yo estaba agarrando mis cosas PARA subir a mi cuarto igual que el dia anterior.

Edward: Bella, ven a comer con nosotros.- Lo miré, y no pude evitar recordar la escena de la mañana. Al parecer el recordó lo miso, por que al igual que yo bajó la mirada y se puso un poco colorado.

Ginny: papa! No!

Bella: No te preocupes, Edward. Yo como arriba.

Edward: Enserio, ven. Ginny no tiene problemas alguno ¿Verdad, Ginny?.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Bella: No, Edwrad. Gracias, enserio. Pero estoy bien.- Entonces subí. Almorzé viendo la tele y cuando ya hube terminado baje a dejar mi bandeja a la cocina tarareando una canción para itentar ignorar las estupideces de Jéssica.

Iba pasando cerca del comedor cuando escuche voces irritadas, no pude evitarlo. La curiosidad me ganó y estuve un poco apoyada en la puerta…

Ginny: Yo no tengo por que fingirme la simpática con ella!

Edward: Y tampoco tienes que ser la más antipática. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Ginny: Que te importa, es mi problema.

Edward: cuida tu tono.

Ginny: aaaf! Me tienes harta! ¡que no quiera ser agradable con tu nueva novia no significa que te pongas tan irritante!

Edward: ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?.- Dijo bajando un poco la voz.- Ginny, escuchame. Bella no es mi novia, y tampoco lo será. Ella solo es la nana, y es bastante simpática, no te cierres asi ¿Si?

Se escuchó silencio un momento

Ginny: Prometemelo…

Edward: Lo prometo

Entonces no pude escuchar más, subí las escaleras rapidamente y me tiré en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar esas palabras… _Bella no es mi novia, y tampoco lo será. Ella solo es la nana… _Solo la nana, tenía razón. Pero ¿Por qué me ponía tan triste? Desde el principio yo me había dicho que Edwrad era solo mi jefe… nada más. Y de todos modos aun que lo quisiera tampoco pasaría…

A pesar de eso, podía sentir unas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. No entendía por que, solo es mi jefe, Dios! Si en el fondo todo lo que dijo es verdad, todo… solo tendría que aguantar esa pena que nacía en mi interior para agrandarse cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba…

Después de un rato sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, me sequé las lagrimas rapidamente y abri la puerta.

Bella: Edward…

Edward: Bella ya ahí que… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estabas llorando?

Bella: eh.. no no, yo solo…ees… es una estupidez, un problema con una amiga…- no podia decirle que lo habia escuchado hablando con ginny y que estaba triste por que el no me quería… sonaría como una pobre loca…

Edwar: Ah.. pues, lo lamento… ojala lo solucionen.- Intentó dirigirme una sonrisa de apoyo, pero de alguna manera eso simplemente lo empeoraba. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

Le dije a Edward que ya bajaba, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y me preparé mentalmente para parecer feliz.

Iba caminando por el pasillo y se me cruza Ginny. Me miró y se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención. Me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Ginny: Yo…eh… lamento haberte tirado a la piscina.- Dijo desviando la mirada haciendo una mueca.

Bella: Claro, no importa.- Por más que lo intentaba mi voz seguía sonando triste. Ginny frunción el seño, hizo un gesto raro que no entendí con la mano y se fue a su pieza moviendo la cabeza.

Seguí bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward jugando con Samy, pero se veía un poco cansado. Miré al otro lado y estaba Thom sentado con cara triste.

Me acerqué a el y lo tomé en brazos mientras caminaba por la casa. Lo levanté un poco en el aire y le hacía caras y sonidos extraños que para el eran divertidos y logré sacarle una gran sonrisa. Lo volví a levantar para luego acercarlo a mi cara y me agarró la nariz. Le sonreí y el seguía mirándome con esos pequeños ojitos brillosos y esa sonrisa que había heredado de su padre, pero a diferencia el se veía tierno. Era como un Edward en miniatura. Ya me lo imaginaba cuando grande, sería todo un rompecorazones.

Seguí caminando con Thom, entonces lo dejé en su "Habitación de juegos" que había. Era una habitación bastante grande, llena de juguetes, muñecos, y todo lo que un niño podría desear. Se quedo un buen rato jugando, yo estaba hundida en mis pensamientos. No podia sacarme las palabras de Edward de la cabeza. De todos modos, aun que quisiera, no pasaria nada, paarte por la razón obvia de que Edwrad jamás me querria, y por que además Ginny siempre irá primero, como debe ser, y si ella no quiere. entonces con menor razon. Después de que Thomas comenzara a dormirse y fuera a dejarlo a su cuna. Miré la hora, era tarde.

Me dirigí arrastrando los pies a mi habitación.

Edward: ¿Ya te vas a acostar?.- Me preguntó su voz.

Bella: ¿Porque?

Edward: Bueno te iba a preguntar si querrías un café primero.- Me lo penzé. Mejor que no, por que mientras más cerca esté de el… más se agrandaba la pena irrazonable que sentía…

Bella: No, gracias. Edward. Estoy cansada y quiero hablar un poco con una amiga.

Edward: ¿Con la que tienes problemas?

Bella: Eh.. si, si ella misma.

Edward: Bueno ojala se arreglen. Buenas noches, Bella.

Bella: Buenas noches, Edward.- Entré a mi habitación desanimada y me arrojé a la silla del computador mientras este prendía. No tenia plata en el celular asi que hablaría con Alice por msn. Necesitaba contarle, desahogarme, aver si así se me pasaba esta pena.

Se conectó y le comenzé a contar de todo, no era que fuera mucho, pero ella iba haciendo más hondo el tema con sus preguntas y cosas por el estilo.

Una vez terminé de contarle y contestarle. Me sentí más liviana. Alice se fue por que le dio sueño, y yo me acosté viendo tele.

Era imposible, el sueño no llegaba nunca. Ya era muy tarde y mis ojos no querían cerrarse. Después de otra hora de insomnio, decidí levantarme y pasear un poco para cansarme más. Salí a la terraza que había. Y me di cuenta que al parecer no era la única que no podía dormir esa noche.

**Y alli estaba el cap (: Aunque la verdad no me gusto mucho :S creo qe me falto inspiracion u.u bueeno no se cuando suba proximo caap, porqe tngo qe escribirlo todaviaa y ando con 4 visitas qe se qedaran hasta el otro fds y mis amigas vndran a alohar del 2 al 3 y ademas me voi el viernes a licanray y no se si alla tnga internet :ZZ asiqe ni idea de cuando subaa ... bueeno cuidnsee Kisses (:**


	8. Cap 8: Insomnio

**ALFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! primero que nadaa alfinal si tengo internet eaea :B por si no les habia dicho, asi que si no había subido cap era por que la inspiration no me shegaba nunca ! Además que no tenía ningun momento tranquila, onde estoy en una cabaña que es como pr poco una sola pieza anda gente a cada rato y no puedo estar tranquila para escribir, asi que aprovechando que estan todos afuera ne la piscina em escribi el cap, siii envez de estar afuera con solsito y en ls picsina estoy aqui escribiendo SNIF xD naah pero enrealidad yo quize qedarme, no se proqe no tngo ganas de salir -.- (raro en mi) pero aproveche para escribir y no tengo ideqa de si les guste :Z el principio lo escribi ace un time el resto lo acabo de hacer ahora, bueno ojala dejen reviews y no se enojan por la tardanza ! D: qe a mi em caraga atrasarme onda asi es re fome :/ pero no se cuando pueda escribir el otro cap -.- asi qe ni idea pa cuando el prox cap, ahroa aprovechare u poco pa escribir el otro pero dudo qe lo haga entero. Bueno dejen reviews pliiiiiis ! Kisses (:**

**Cap 8: Insomnio**

Estaba apoyado a la baranda del balcón, mirando hacia las estrellas. Yo lo veía de espaldas, y el toque de la luz de la luna lo hacía verse aún mas maravilloso que de costumbre, haciendole brillar mechones de pelo y dejandome observar su excelente figura desde atrás.

Me podría haber quedado toda la noche mirándolo, era como el mejor sueño que podría tener en mi vida, pero no podía.

Era como una intrusa allí quitandole su espacio de tranquilidad, asi que comenzé a irme de nuevo a mi habitación.

Edward: ¿Por qué te vas?, Ven.- Dijo susurrando. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba alli, Había intentado ser lo más silenciosa posible.

Me acerqué con cuidado a su lado y me puse en su misma posición mirando a las estrellas.

Edward: ¿Linda noche, no?

Bella: Hermosa…

Nos quedamos observando un rato mas el cielo. Nunca había estado asi. Estaban todas las luces apagadas así que se podian ver cada estrella con todo su brillo definido esparcidas a lo largo del cielo dejando una vista maravillosa.

Bueno, al menos yo si estaba mirando las estrellas, pero me di cuenta que el había dejado de ahcerlo hace un rato y que su mirada ahora estaba posada en mi. Avergonzada me puse roja y lo miré a el tambien. Tenía una mirada pensativa y una sonrisa.

Edward: La luna le da un brillo especial a tus ojos- Dijo después de un rato. Lo que hizo que desvíe la mirada.- No los alejes, se ven hermosos.

Sonreí timidamente y volví a mirarlo.

Edward: Y, ¿Qué te pasa, no puedes dormir?

Bella: Mmm, no. El sueño no me llega, asi que decidí pasear y bueno, te vi aquí.

Edward: Mmm… yo siempre vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir, me relaja.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón, este lugar era demasiado tranquilizador, aun que no podía negar que la compañía tambien era buena…

Edward: ¿Solucionaste el problema con tu amiga?

Bella: Amm… algo… creo. ¿Y tu por que no puedes dormir?- Dije intentando cambiar el tema, no quería que llegara a descubrir mi mentira.

Edward: Estupideces…- dijo levantando nuevamente la vista a las estrellas.

Nos que damos un rato asi, en silencio. Escuchando solo el silencio de la noche y nuestras respiraciones. Se sentía bien, agradale. Era un momento perfecto, un momento que me hubiera gustado hubiera durado para siempre, a su lado…

Después de un rato, comenzó a darme frio. Y sin darme cuenta comenzé a tiritar. Pero al parecer el si se dio cuenta. Entonces se comenzó a sacar su chaqueta, ¿No iba a hacer lo que creía que haría verdad?

Edward: Toma.- Dijo pasandome su chaqueta.- Es bastante abrigada, te ayudará un poco.

Bella: Edward….no…

Edward: Tienes frio, enserio, tomala.- Dijo volviendo a pasarmela.

Miré la chaqueta y la tome. Me la puse y me comenó a llenar su olor. Un olor tan dulce, tan agradable. Como una droga. Me cerre mas el cuello de la chaqueta hasta la nariz para sentir con más fuerza aún su fragancia.

Me sonrió.

Edward: ¿Mejor?

Asentí con una sonrisa y demasiado sulfurada. Por esto lanzó una pequeña risita.

Edward: ¿Siempre te sonrojas?.- Mierda, no podía decirle "No, solo contigo, esque siento cierta atracción por ti ¿Sabes? (: ", asi que simplemente no el respondí e intente reirme mordiendome el labio inferior nerviosa.

Edward: Bueno, de todos modos te queda bien el color, eres bastante pálida.- Dijo sonriendome con esa linda sonrisa torcida suya que me hacía morir.

Bella: Es de familia, casi todos somos bastante pálidos.- Dije respondiéndole, con una pequeña sonrisa con esa comparaba ni la mitad con la suya.

Edward: ¿Tienes hermanos, o hermana no se?

Bella: No, hija única. ¿Tu?

Edward: Yo tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor y otra un año menor. Los conocerás pronto, creo que tienen planeado venir uno de estos días.

Asentí. Será interesante conocerlos. Quería saber si sería posible que hubiera alguien como Edward, alguien tan… perfecto.

Edward: ¿Y tu con quien vives? Dijiste que te habías mudado de la casa de tus padres…

Bella: Con una amiga, nos conocemos hace años, no se que haría sin ella.

Conversamos un rato más de nuestras vidas, cosas típicas, trivialidades. Así se pasó un poco el rato. Creo que llevavamos unas cuantas horas alli afuera.

Después de un rato le hize algunas preguntas, curiosidades que ya había tenido desde antes.

Bella: Y… ¿Cómo es ser papá joven?

Respiró profundamente, y luego exhaló todo el aire de una.

Edward: Bueno… es… complicado. Pierdes la mayoría de tu vida y tu sabes que cuando uno es adolescente solo quiere divertirse, no estando haciendose cargo de un niño.

Bella: ¿Y tanya?.- Dije mordiéndome el labio. Por alguna razón no me gustaba mencionar ese nombre.

Edward: Lo mismo, desde ese entonces que me fui a mudar con ella, Tanya dejó de estudiar y yo tomaba clases de vez en cuando.

Asentí, su rostro ahora estaba serio, asi que decidí dejar el tema hasta allí y volví la vista nuevamente hacia alfrente.

Edward: ¿Quieres un café? Me lo debes de la tarde.- Agregó antes de poder respoderle.

Hice una mueca y asentí. Lo seguí hasta la cocina en al que comenzó a calentar el café y preparar todo. Me ofreció unas galletas pero a esas horas on tenía hambre.

Bella: Wow, eres un experto preparando café.- Le dije en broma después de tomar un sorbo.

Edward: Lo se.- Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.- Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?

Bella: Deja ver…- Miré en mi celular, que obviamente siempre llevaba conmigo- las 5AM.- Frunció el seño, haciendo una mueca.- ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: Tengo que irme al trabajo a las 7.- asentí.

Bella: Mejor deberías ir a dormirte.

Edward: Naah… estoy bien aquí.- dijo volviendo a sonreirme. Le devolví la sonrisa y continuamos tomando nuestro café.

Eran las 6:30 y con Edward seguiamos sentados en la mesa onversando. Me había estado contando de sus pacientes y cosas por el estilo, ya que a ambos nos apacionaba la medicina ninguno se aburria. No podía creer que había pasado toda la noche hablando con Edward, era como una pijamaza. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreir en mi yo interno.

Edward: Bueno, me iré a duchar.- Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Bella: Si, yo también… claro… a … ya sabes a la ducha del pasillo…- Dios! Cada vez andaba más tonta, aun que esta noche me hizo sentirme mucho más comoda con Edward, lo sentía más como un amigo. El sabía casi todo de mi y yo de el. Aunque yo lo quería como mas que un amigo… _Bella!_ Me retó mi voz interna.

Edward se carcajeó un poco.

Edward: Mmm, ten cuidado cuando salgas de la ducha, si… ya sabes, con la toalla.- Lo miré sorprendida y la cara se me enrojeció en un segundo. El volvió a acarcajearse un poco y subió.

No podía creer que había echo ese comentario. Subí aún totalmente colorada, y esta vez agarré la ropa y la llevé al baño para vestirme inmediatamente después de salir, mejor ser precavida, no quería que se repitiera la escena de la mañana anterior.

Ya en la ducha sentí el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo relajando cada músculo de el, era extraño, no había dormido en toda la nche y sin embargo me sentía más activa que nunca. Tal vez sea reacción de la cafeína, nose… pero estaba dando resultado.

Una vez vestida y todo, tomé mi pelo en una coleta y bajé. Había una nota en la mesita principal del living, fui a leerla.

_**Bella, ya me fui al trabajo, acaba de llamar Jessica diciendo que estaba enferma y no vendría. ¿Sería mucho pedir que prepararas el desayuno y el almuerzo? Ángela te ayudara en todo. Enserio, Gracias.**_

_**Edward**_

Suspiré, tendría aún más trabajo, pero supongo que estaba bien, de todos modos me pagaban bien, ¿No?

Me dirigí a la cocina, algo de bueno que tenía era que Jessica no estaría aquí para joder, asi que me sentía algo más libre.

Los niños aún dormían, por lo que tenía una sencasión de estar sola en casa.

Me dirigí a la radio que había bajo el mueble de la tele y la encendí, a un volumen suficiente para escucharla en todo el priemr piso, y como un susurro en el segundo donde se encontraban durmiendo los niños.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no era una mala cocinera, de echo varias veces me habían dicho que sería excelente chef.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, iba comiendo un poco para tomar el mío, y degustando la comida.

Unas tostadas, unos huevos, unos jugos, luche, cereales, yogurt, lo que sea. Agarré las cosas y puse la mesa del desayuno justo cuando apareció Samy por las escaleras.

Me miró con una sonrisa y bajó corriendo…

Samy: Comida.- Dijo mientras corría acelerada, antes de poder detenerla por si el ocurría algo, tropezó con un escalón y rodó por el resto de los escalones. Entonces toda la música fue ahogada por un llanto.

Corrí hacia ella y me incliné de rodillas a su lado.

Bella: Por dios! Samy ¿Estas bien?

Ella soloo lloraba, y entre sollozos entendí algo.

Sammy: Du…duelee…. Duele muchoo…- Decía apenas entendible.

X: ¿Por qué tanto llanto?

Vi que aparecía Ginny por las escaleras, donde minutos antes e encontraba Sam.

Bufó.

Ginny: ¿Otra vez? Que torpe se cae todo el tiempo.- Dijo bajando despreocupadamente y se sentó a la mesa a comer. La miré incrédula.

Entonces para ahorrarme un problema simplemente la ignoré, tomé a Sam entre mis brazos y subí al baño de Edward dejándola apoyada en la cama.

Desesperada comenzé a buscar como loca por todos los estantes algún botiquín o algo por el estilo. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_- Me decía. Me estaba estresando y los llantos de Sam no cooperaban.

Alfín encontré un botiquín al final de todo.

Saqué la povidona el parche y las necesarias cosas para curarle le herida que se le había formado en su rodilla.

Me dirigí hasta ella y le unté la povidona en el algodón.

Bella: Shhh…- dije suavemente intentando calmarla. Sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo por pequeños quejidos al sentir el ardor de la povidona.

Bella: Ya casi, ya casi…- Dije en un susurró.- ya esta.- Le coloqué el parche y le bajé de nuevo el pantalón de pijama.

Me sonriño.

Sam: Gracias.- me dijo con su tierna voz.

Bajamos de nuevo y Ginny estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando volví a escuchar llantos, pero desde la pieza del lado.

Nononononononono, yo definitivamente no servía para esto. Me estresaba DEMASIADO y eso que apenas había empezado con esto.

Respiré profundamente intentando relajarame.

Me dirigí a la pieza de Thom que se revolcaba en su cuna llorando.

Lo tomé y le quité el pañal sucio, después me dirigí al lavadero del bañi y comenzé a bañarlo delicadamente.

La sonrisita que tenía en su rostro hizo desaparecer todo el estrés que se había acomulado en mi.

Ángela al parecer aún no llegaba, pero por ahora estaba bien… creo.

Vestí a Thomas y bajé para darle su mamadera.

Cuando ya le estaba sacando los eructos la puerta comenzó a abrirse después de un sonido de una llave en la cerradura.

Ángela: ¡Bella! Perdón! Lamento llegar tarde, tuve unos problemas, ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Si, no t preocupes, todo bien.- Dije sonriéndole.

Me ayudó a retirar la mesa después de que todo estén comidos. Y mientras cada uno se iba a hacer algo comenzé a acear un poco la casa.

Mientras aspiraba las habitaciones llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Todas esas horas con Edward se habían sentido tan agradables… me encantaría volver a pasar una noche así. Recordando su fragancia que me había envuelto durante ese tiempo, el calor queme dio su chaqueta, las agradables conversaciones… me sentía realmente feliz.

Pero yo no podía seguir asi, tenía que meterme en la cabeza que edward era mi JEFE y no podía lleguar a ser nada más, asi que lo único con lo que me podía conformar era con una amistad… a pesar de que mi interno rogara por más…. Y además ni si quiera sabia por que! Osea si… Edward era lindo, musculosos, amable agradable, perfecto como un adonis, con su sonrisa torcido, sus hermosos hojos esmeralda, aparte de que era bastante talentoso, tocaba el piano maravillosamente bien, y era un hermoso padre, y además que…_ DIOS MIO BELLA! ¿te estás oyendo? Ya cortala!_ Decía nuevamente esa voz interior. Y tenía razón… pero yo a Edward lo conocía de hace solo semana y media más o menos… y definitivamente tenía que pararla. Era lo mejor para todos.

Sin darme cuenta había estado aspirando la misma parte durante quien sabe cuanto rato. Desconecté la aspiradora y bajé en busca del lustra muebles, y me di cuenta de que Ángela estaba retirando la mesa del… ¿ALMUERZO?

¿Cuánto rato había pasado yo allá arriba?? Hace un rato puse el desayuno!

Bella: ¿Áng? ¿Qué hora es?

Áng: Las 3:27 Bella.- Abrí los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa.- Te demoraste bastante alla arriba, pero no te preocupes te dejé una ración de spaghetti.- Dijo pasándome un plato de fideos con una sonrisa.

Cerré la boac que había dejado abierta y comenzé a comer. Áng se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos conversando animadamente durante el almuerzo.

Después de decidir que teníamos que continuar trabajando agarré el lustramuebles decidida a volver a subir, pero entonces vi a ginny sentada en el sillón mirando una película, y me dio una sensación de que podñia ser la oportunidad de arreglar nuestros problemas.

Llegué y me senté a su lado, me lanzó una vaga mirada y devolvió la mirada a la tele.

Bella: Nicholás Hoult es batante lindo, ¿No?.- Dije intentando armar conversación al ver que veía Skins. Aunn que en mi opinión ella aún era demasiado joven para ver ese programa, pero me recordaba que por su situación ella era bastante mas agrandada que las niñas de su edad.

Me miró un poco y deolvió la mirada a la tele, sin antes susurrar…

Ginny: Prefiero a Zack Efron.- Sonreí. Eso era al menos un avanze , ¿No?

Bella: hmm… esta ahí.- Vi el dislumbre del borde de una pqueña sonrisa en sus labios, pero no estaba segura.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Bella: ¿No haces nada más que ver tele todo el día?.- Le pregunté entonces. Frunció el seño e hizo una mueca con la boca.

Ginny: También ocupo el computador y… bueno, leo.

Bella: ¿Enserio? A mi también me gusta leer.- Miro un poco hacia mi.- ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido?

Ginny: Me gusta la saga de Harry Potter.- respondió.

Bella: Ah, si. Es buena.- Dije dirigiendole una sonrisa. Nuevamente volvió la vista a la tele.

Ahora pasaban una película de Jhonny Deep, piratas del caribe.

Bella: Deep es una genio, adoro como actua.- Le dije intentando comentar.

Ginny: también es Sexy.- me dijo. Ese comentario provoco que se me saliera una pequeña risa, me miró y ella también sonrió.

Bella: no esta mal pero prefiero a Orlando Bloom o a Ashton Kutcher.

Ginny: Son muy viejos

Bella : Deep es más viejo.

Ginny : pero es ma sexy.- Dijo mirándome esta vez.

Bella: Si tu lo dices.- Saqué un poco de las palomitas que tenía en una fuente.- ¿Y que dices de cantantes?

Ginny: Aay amo a Martin Johnson - Dijo un poco más entusiasmada en la conversación.

Bella: ¿El vocalista de Boys Like Girls?.- Asintión- See es bantante lindo, pero prefiero a Jared Leto, el si que es sexy.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de ellos, había logrado romper el hielo con Ginny.

Después de eso nos quedamos mas enfrascadas en la película, y al parecer la noche comenzo a correrme las cuentas, hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté la televisión estaba apagada y Ginny no estaba. Sin embargo tenía una frazada en mi. No demoró mucho en darme cuenta del por qué me habia despertado.

Edward: Lo siento Bella, no quería despertarte. Pensé que tenías frío asi que te puse esta manta.- Dijo algo nervioso.

Bella: No importa…- Dije media grogui.- Supongo que la noche me pasó cuentas, pero ya se em quitó todo el sueño.

Edward: A mi me pasó algo parecido en el trabajo.- me dijo con esa sonrisa deliciosa para luego sentarse a mi lado… ¿Sonrisa deliciosa? Bella mejor no pienses ¿Quieres?- Gracias por ayudar a Sam, casi siempre se cae.

Bella: Ah, no es nada.- Dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Edward: Ah y cuando llegué estabas viendo una película con Ginny… ¿Cómo pasó eso?.- Dijo un poco sorprendido. Supongo que lo estaba, ayer Ginny me odiaba y hoy había estado conversando con ella casi toda la tarde.

Bella: Bueno… digamos que logré romper el hielo.

Se veía más contento.

Luego dirigió al velador con el seño fruncido, no me había acordado que aún seguía con el lustra mueble. Seguro se había enojado por que no había limpiado.

Bella: Oh… perdón Edwrad, se me olvidó. Altiro lo hago.- dije intentando pararme, pero entonces su mano me detuvo. Me sorprendió un poco por que me llegó una corriente electrica, asiq ue un poco sorprendida di un pequeño salto.

Al parecer a el le ocurrió lo mismo por quedó mirando su mano sorprendido.

Edward: yo…perdón Bella… no quería asustarte.- Dijo ahora con el seño fruncido.

Bella: No… no importa…

Edward: Bueno… el punto es que no dbes limpiar. Bella perdón, siento que te sobreexploto.

Bella: Oh, no. Edward para nada no te preocupes yo…- Pero no pude terminar por que em interrumpió.

Edward: Bella lo pensé mejor y se me ocurrió una idea. Desde ahora en adelante solo limpiarás las semanas en que estos pequeños diablos no estén, y cuando lo hagan, me ayudarás con ellos. ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo medio dudoso esperando mi reacción.

Bella: en… enserio? Claro! Claro no tngo problema.- Dije sonriendole. Sonrisa a la que el correspondió.

Edward: Bueno y… ¿Sigues teniendo sueño?

Me lo pensé un poco.

Bella: La verdad… no. Ya se me pasó.- Puso una sonrisa más feliz.

Edward: ¿Qué te parece ver unas películas?

Bella: Claro.

Sacó unas cuantas películas de comedia o algo asi y puso la primera.

Nos instalamos, Edward sacó aún mas palomitas y así pasó la noche, entre risas y algunos comentarios.

Hasta ahora, estás dos últimas noches habían sido excelentes…

**Primero perdon por las faltas de ortografia xD me da latitaa conrregirlo -.- xD se entiende no (:? **

**Segundo, en cuanto a los gustos creo qe me concentré mas en lo que me gustaba a mi xDD pero diganme si no son bellos *-*¿ xDD por ultimo aunque sea la mayoria :B ah y me hubiera encantado poder poner crepusculo y robert pattinson pero osbiamente no podia D:**

**Y bueno porfas dejen reviews si (: ! Si tienen alguna duda o algo simplmnte preguntenme :H **

**kisses !**

**PD: Patty no se que onda parece qe no se puede ver el email, no tengo idea de si aun no te creas cuenta o no o si lo necesitas aun ni idea, pero si aun qieres mi ayuda entonces aca mi mail ok? ;)**

**a n n t o o h _ 2 h o t m a i l . c o m**

**Ahy todo junto ya va... esooo (: Byee ! **


	9. Cap 9: Piscina

**Me demoree muchoo :Z? Bueeno aqui otro cap, se suponía que subiera cap ayer pero me dio lataa xDD sory :Z bueno de todos modos hoy me escribi como tres caps mas ;) talves los suba pasado mañana, prqqe mañana escribo mi otra nove (: DIOS 7 dias pa entrar a clases ! D: ay si qe subire casi nada de caps, prqe no me dejan ocupar el pc casi X___x Bno, aqui el cap ;) ojala les guste! Dejen reviews pleaaase! :B**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Picsina**

Habiamos pasado otra noche sin dormir. Nos divertimos bastante la noche pasada.

Edward ya se había ido a trabajar y como yo ya no tenía que limpiar y Jessica no estaba, al igual que ayer comenzé a preparar el desayuno.

Era tarde y las niñas aun no se levantaban, asi que decidí tomar el desayuno en bandejas y llevarle el desayuno.

Partí por Ginny.

Bella: Toc, toc.- Dije pasando.

Ginny: Mmmm….

Dejé la bandeja en el escritorio y comenzé a abrir las cortinas.

Bella: ya estarde, levantate floja.- Le dije en broma. Se dio vuelta y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Suspiré. Me acerqué y la comenzé a destapar.

Ginny: noooo! Cinco minutos más ¡

Bella: en cinco minutos más tu desayuno se enfriará.

Ginny: Aaash ¡

Se resigno y se incorporó en la cama. Abrió un ojo.

Ginny: Aah!.- Dijo volviendo a cerrar inmediatamente.- Mis ojos! Quedare ciega.

Bella: no seas tan dramática.- Agarré bandeja y se la dejé ensima.

Una ves sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz comenzó a comer, me quedé acompañandola un rato.

Bella: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ginny: hmm… bien… pero al parecer tu dormiste mejor ayer te quedaste dormida en mitad de la película.

Bella : No había tenido muy buena noche.

Hubo silencio, que ella rompió.

Ginny : Ehm… oye.. emm…

Bella: Bella.

Ginny: Si eso… lamento haberte tratado mal al principio, pense que eras otra de esas mujeres que intentaba seducir a mi pa, pero me di cuenta que solo eres su amiga.- Esas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mal.- perdón.- Dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Me hacian sentir mal por dos razones, primero, por que yo de verdad me gustaria tener algo con Edward, aun que sabia que era imposible y esa vocecilla me lo repetia una y otra ves, y tambien por que Ginny misma lo dijo, "Solo eres su amiga…"

Bella: No te preocupes, Ginny. Lo entiendo.

Después de un rato de observarla comer, decidí pararme.

Bella: Bueno, voy donde Sam.

Ginny: Ajaam.- Asintió mientras prendía su tele.

Salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta y ahora me dirigí al cuarto de Sam con la bandeja.

Pero ella ya se encontraba despierta y saltando arriba de su cama, al parecer su rodilla ya no le dolia.

Bella: Samy! Cuidado.- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa.

Sam: Hola tía.- Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonreir, claro, me hizo sentirme más vieja, pero era lindo.

Bella: Quedate quieta pequeña.- le dije con una risita, calmó sus movimientos hasta acabar sentada a mi lado de un salto.- Ven aquí, tengo que cambiarte el parche.

Le saqué el parche, le puse un poco de povidona y le puse otro nuevo.

Bella: Listo, ahora si, te traje tu desayuno, ¿Tienes hambre?

Asintió mostrandome una gran sonrisa blanca. Se fue hasta el fondo de la cama y se acomodó.

Le dejé la bandeja al frente esperando a que tomara su comida pero ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

Sonreí suspirando, entonces agarré la cuchara de su cereal con yogurt y comenzé a darle en la boca.

Bella: ¿Cómo esta?.- le pregunté.

Sam: llico!.- Me respondió abriendo la boca esperando otra cuchara. Era una pequeñita adorable.

Me quedé un rato más con ella dandole su desayuno, hasta que escuché de nuevo un llanto en la habitación contigua.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a el. Dejé a Sam terminando de comer y me dirigí a la habitación con la mamadera lista.

Alli estaba esa presiosura, ese pequeño Edward esperándome.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y comencé a darle su mamadera. Comenzó a absorber como loco y en menos de un ratito la mamadera ya estaba vacía.

Me sonrió feliz y agito sus manitas hacia mi, las tome. Eran tan pequeñitas, me daban un poco de cosa.

Lo llevé a la pieza de juegos, a su juego preferido. Y yo creo que cualquier niño se moriria por un juego asi.

Alrededor de toda la pieza de juegos había un estilo de trencito que la rodeaba. Era un asiento normal para un niño. Tenía el camino en rieles bastante parecido a la montaña rusa, pero sin todas esas vueltas y más calmada.

Tomé a Thom y lo senté en el asiento, le puse el cinturoncito que había y prendí el juego.

Mientras el tren giraba Thom no paraba de reir y llenar el lugar con sus dulces sonidos. Me salio una sonrisa viendolo.

Estos tres pequeños eran maravillosos, podría haber tenido problemas al principio pero poco a poco me acostumbre, la verdad llevo bastante poco tiempo con ellos, pero de igual manera al estar tantas horas con ellos estos dias, me parecen fabulosos.

Me senté en el suelo observando al pequeño mientras miles de pensamientos recorrian mi mente, esa tal Tanya era una afortunada, bueno, fue. Tenía un maravilloso esposo y tres adorables hijos… perdió una vida feliz, pero solo ella hubiera sido feliz, no Edward.. e igualmente agradecía un poco, por que si no hubiera sido asi no habría conocido a Edward probablemente.

Estaba bastante tranquila, hasta que sentí unas manos alrededor de mi rostro tapando mis ojos.

Un aliento se acercó a mi oído.

X: Adivina quien soy…- Susurró.

Inconfundible. Desde que puso esas manos en mis ojos lo reconocí, esa fragancia y esa voz eran únicas.

Bella: Edward.- Dije con una risa.

Edward: Como supiste.- dijo sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo.

Simplemente levanté los hombros.

Bella: ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Edward: Cansadora pero, bien.¿La tuya?

Bella: Bien igual… tu no deberias estar trabajando?.- Le pregunté curiosa.

Edward: Los viernes por las tardes no trabajo.- Asentí.

Edward volvió su vista hacia Thom y pude ver como aparecía un brillo por sus ojos al mirarlo. Parecía hipnotizado mirando a Thom, mientras yo parecía hipnotizada mirandolo a el. Su gran y hermosa sonrisa conjugada con su perfecto rostro y sus ojos verde esmeralda con ese brillo tan fantastico lo hacía ver aun mejor si era posible.

Suspiré. De nuevo esos pensamientos…

Edward: ¿Qué pasa?

Hice una mueca.

Bella: nada… estupideces.- Dije dandole la misma respuesta que me dio el la otra noche.- Mejor iré a preparar el almuerzo.- Dije levantándome.

Edward: te ayudo.- Dijo levantándose el también.

Bella: ehh…eem..- Dije poniendome nerviosa- Claro, claro… vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Edward: ¿Qué hacemos?- Me preguntó.

Me lo pensé un poco.

Bella: ¿Qué te parece… Estofado?

Edward: claro.- Dijo sonriendome.

Comenzé a sellar la carne en aceite y empezó a picar las ensaladas. Después de eso pusimos a cocer papas.

Bella: No sabia que sabías cocinar.- Dije levantandole una ceja.

Edward: Cuando era pequeño mi madre me enseño, supongo que de algo sirvió.- Dijo apoyandose en el mueble de las bebidas.

Me fui a poner al lado suyo, apoyando mis codos atrás igual que el.

Bella: Pues no lo haces mal.- Me sonrió de lado.

Edward: Lo sé.

Bufé negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Bella: Engreido.- le hice dandole un pequeño empujon en el pecho, cosa de la que me arrepenti inmediatamente por que esa corriente electrica de la otra vez volvió a aparecer.

Aparté la mirada avergonzada.

Bella: Emm… bueno, hay que pelar las papas.

Asintió y nos dirigimos hacia las papas. Iba a tomar una, pero al parecer el tambien asi que terminamos juntando nuestras manos en la papa. Lo miré y cuando vi que nuestras miradas se cruzaron bajé la mirada apresuradamente totalmente colorada y saqué la papa de al lado.

Ginny: tengo hambre… ¿Cuánto falta?

Dijo apareciendo en la puerta y rompiendo la tensión del aire.

Edward: ya casi esta, cariño.- Le respondió Edward.

Terminamos de preparar el estofado y llevamos las cosas a la mesa. Cuando ya estaban todos ahí sentados, yo me estaba retirando, pero escuche un susurro de Ginny a Edward que no logre entender, y su voz me interrumpio.

Edward: Bella, ven, Come con nosotros.

Me di la vuelta sorprendida para mirar a Ginny, que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella: Yo..yo… claro. Gracias.- Dije buscando un plato para sentarme con ellos.

Repartí la comida para todos,y comenzamos a comer. Ellos hablaban entre ellos, la verdad me sentía que sobraba y me daba vergüenza.

De vez en cuando me preguntaban cosas a mi pero yo estaba tan cohibida allí que daba respuestas simples y cortantes.

Edward de vez en cuando paraba de comer para agarrar una cucharada del colado de Thom y dárselo de comer.

Una vez la mayoría hubiera terminado me ofrecí a servir el postre.

Me dirigí a la cocina y empezé a preparar los platos de fruta en conserva, cuando ya hube terminado me estaba dando vuelta con dos platos y choqué contra algo bastante duro…

Bella: Oh.- Dije antes de levantar la mirada y ver que habia chocado con… el pecho de Edward.

Bajé la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

Bella: Pe…perdón.

Edward: No… no te preocupes.- Dijo sonriendome.- Venía a aver si necesitabas ayuda en algo.

Bella: eh.. claro, me falta llevar esos otros dos platos.

Los tomó y nos dirigimos de nuevo al comedor a comer el postre.

Una vez todos hubieron terminado comenzé a retirar la mesa y casi todos comenzaron a pararse.

Samy fue a la ventana y miró por ella.

Samy: Papiiiii!

Edward: ¿Qué pasa cielo?

Samy: Hay sol y hace calor!.- le dijo con una mirada significativa.

Edward solo sonrió.

Edward: Si quieres.- Dijo haciendo que Samy suba corriendo a decirles algo a su hermana.

Bella: Amm… ¿Qué fue eso?.- Dije con una sonrisa intentando entender el cambio de palabras que acababa de tener con Sam.

Edward: Solo ve a tu cuarto y te pones un traje de baño, ya vengo.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

¿Traje de baño? ¿Para que? Además que yo ni siquiera había traido un traje de baño.

Seguía abajo para cuando bajaron Ginny con un biquini, Samy con traje de baño entero con tutu, y Edward venía con la parte de debajo de traje de baño y una polera con Thomas igual que el en sus brazos.

Comenzaron a salir al patio, y entonces recién reaccioné a sus intenciones.

Sam no se tardó nada en tirarse a la piscina de un chapuzón y Ginny se fue a tomar sol escuchando música.

Yo me acerqué a las sillas y me senté al lado de Ginny y de Edward con Thomas.

Bella: Ahora entendí.- le dije con una sonrisa y sintiéndome tonta.

Edward: Les encanta la piscina.- me dijo Edward. Entonces Thom comenzó a tironearlo de su traje de baño.- Ya va, pequeño.- dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a quitarse su polera.

Entonces mi mente no dio más. Al sacarse su camisa – muy sexymente pienso yo- dejo a la vista un hermoso "Six pack" como le decía Alice a veces a su magnífico abdomen lleno de "calugas". Por poco se me caía la baba de la boca. Era tan perfecto, tan moldeado, y los musculos de sus brazos juntos con los de su abdomen lo hacian verse perfectamente bien. No era ni mucho ni poco, eran perfectos, igual que todo el resto de el.

Me puse roja al darme cuenta de que lo miraba embobada y el me miraba sonriendo.

Edward: ¿Bella?

Estaba apunto de pegarme una cachetada a mi misma, _Dios! Bella controlate AHORA!_

Sacudí la cabeza bajando la cabeza como un tomate, nunca en mi vida recuerdo haberme puesto tan roja.

Bella: eh…ehh..ejem- Me aclaré la garganta intentando modular palabra.- perdon… que?

Se carcajeó un poco.

Edward: ¿No vienes?

Bella: No… no tengo traje de baño, además no tengo ganas.

Edward: Oh, bueno.- Dijo sonriendome

Entonces de un salto de invertida se lanzó a la piscina dejandome a mi babeando nuevamente.

Tomó a Thomas sacandole su polera y metiendolo en el agua suavemente hasta dejarlo sentadito en un escalón.

Pasó asi un rato, yo solo los observava. Edward se veía tan tierno jugando con Sam y Thom. Dios mio, nunca creí encontrar a un ser perfecto, pero ahora lo tenía allí frente a mi. Era increíble.

En un momento Thom se cansó, y salio de la piscina para jugar a los bordes de esta con unos juguetes que se había traido.

El sol estaba deslumbrante en el cielo, dejando todo iluminado por el, y haciendo el ambiente calido y agradable.

Sam: Tia, ven con nosotros!.- Escuche la vocecita de Samy llamandome.

Bella: No te preocupes hermosa, estoy bien aquí.

Me hizo un puchero y yo le sonreí.

Cerré mis ojos un rato, y para cuando los abrí el único que quedaba en la piscina era Edward mirándome con una sonrisa de chiste. Me preguntaba que le daba tanta gracia.

Me iba a levantar para buscar a Sam ya que no la veía, cuando de repente sentí cuatro pequeñas manos empujarme a la piscina.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el agua chocar contra mi rostro.

Saqué mi cabeza apresuradamente tomando aire y sacudí la cabeza echando para atrás mi cabello.

Veía la escena de los tres pequeños riéndose, hasta que escuche una deliciosa melodía a mis espaldas.

Era Edward riéndose. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Me enojé falsamente y le lanzé agua a la cara.

Se sorprendió un poco y luego siguió riendo mientras me lanzaba ahora el agua a mi. Seguimos asi, pareciamos dos cabros chicos inchando el en agua, pero me daba igual.

Luego se acercó a mi y me pasó un brazo por el hombro apretandome a el como gracia, aun que claro, con ese volví a ponerme coloradísima provocando otro pequeño carcajeo en el.

Ya que daba, estaba empapada asi que ya no importaba.

Entonces entraron Ginny y Sam a la piscina de un chapusón, bueno, Ginny no. Ella entró de a poco temiendo que el agua estuviera muy fría.

En cuanto a Thom se quedó en el mismo escalón de antes.

Habían inflado su colchón gigante y ginny se quedo recostada en el, Sammy en cambio se puso arriba de un delfín infable.

Me acomodé al lado de Thom para jugar un poco con el y alli me quede bastante rato mientras Edward hacia casi todo lo que Sammy le pedía y jugaba con ella.

Asi pasó la mayoría de la tarde, cuando quize salirme.

Pero me di cuenta de que había elegido un pésimo dia para ocupar una polera blanca. Muerta de vergüenza me di cuenta como se traspasaba mi ropa interior por la polera, apresurada intente salir desapercibida y subi corriendo hasta mi cuarto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Me di otra ducha de agua caliente, pero más corta. Pense que de un momento a otro podría llegar a gastarme todo el gas con mis largas duchas.

Esta vez me puse ropa mas comoda, por si acaso me había llevado un pantalón de buzo y una polera manga corta – negra solo por si acaso – y baje a prepararles una once. Ya que la mayoria de la gente después de pasar bastante rato en el agua les da hambre.

Prepare un queque, me demore mi tiempo pero creo que me quedo bastante bueno.

Lo llevé a la mesa y Sali a la terraza.

Ahí estaba Edward secando con una toalla a Thom mientras ginny se ataba su largo y rubio pelo en una coleta y samy aun no quería salir del agua.

Edward: Vamos, Sam, ya es tarde – Se levantó y me miro.- Bella, ¿Dónde habías ido?

Bella: Solo me di una ducha… ¿Tienen hambre?

Ginny: ¿Qué hay de comer?

Bella: bueno, les prepare un queque.

Apenas pronuncie esas palabras Samy salio altiro de la piscina y se seco.

Samy: me cambio, no comienzen sin mi!.- Dijo subiendo entre algunos tropiezos la escalera. Edward sacó una sonrisa.

Edward: Bueno ya venimos, gracias- Dijo guiñandome un ojo, gesto que por poco hace que mi corazon se detenga.

Asentí intentando poner una sonrisa y entre a poner la mesa para la once.

Cuando todos bajaron comenzaron a comer al igual que en el almuerzo, pero la verdad yo ya pense que era suficiente. Mejor los dejaba a solas con su padre.

Pedí permiso y subi hasta mi habitación, ni si quiera me cambie de ropa, no tenía los animos. El agua me quitaba las energías. Asi que simplemente me dejé llevar al mundo de Morfeo, recordando mentalmente las mil y un corrientes electricas que sentía cuando Edward me rozaba, entrando asi en uno de los mas lindos sueños que he tenido...

* * *

**Ojala qe les haya gustado (: Dejen reviews porfaas :D Kisses ;***


	10. Cap 10: Fds con los Cullen :D

**Como les dije qe este cap venia mas seguidito (: qeria subir despues de almuerzo pero no me dio el tiempo porqe iba a salir y me estaba atrasando, waaw estoy cansadisima -.- bueeno ojala les guste y dejen reviews porfis (:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 10: Fin de semana con los Cullen**

Al siguiente dia me desperté algo agotada, necesitaba dormir más pero no podia, yo estaba aquí para trabajar no dormir.

Lanzé un largo suspiro y me levanté. Me había duchado en la noche asi que simplemente me cambié de ropa, al darme cuenta que seguía con el buzo de la tarde pasada.

Por el pasillo no se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido, asi que bajé imaginando que ya habrían desayunado, aun que ni si quiera había mirado el reloj todavía.

En la mesa de la cocina encontré una nota.

_**Bella, con los niños fuimos al supermercado, volveremos como a la 1, no te preocupes por el almuerzo que llevaremos comida preparada.**_

_**Edward**_

Se me hacía raro, "con los niños fuimos al supermercado"… los niños… sonaba como si fueran "nuestros niños"…_Bella…_comenzó a advertirme mi voz interior, ya me gustaría a mi tener una familia asi… con un esposo asi…_Dejate de estupideces, Isabella_, volvió a interrumpir la voz. Suspiré nuevamente, debía dejar de comenzar a pensar en esas cosas… debía enfocarme en mi trabajo en este lugar.

Miré la hora y eran las once, aun faltaban dos horas para que llegaran y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer…

Me preparé unas tostadas y me los llevé en un plato al sillón, me senté y comenzé a hacer zapping… ¿Pero que cosas interesantes deban en las mañanas los fines de semana? NADA

Dejé una película antigua – bastante mala- puesta, solo por tener algo que haga ruido de fondo.

Aún estaba algo agotada, creo que fue una mala idea no haber tomado una ducha.

De todos modos el sueño me estuvo ganando y mis párpados se fueron cerrando de a poco…. Viendo borroso y cada vez menos… hasta quedar fundidos en la oscuridad.

_¡PAPI, LA TIA SE MURIÓ, SE MURIÓ! _Me despertaron unos gritos preocupados y tristes en mi oído.

Me levanté de un salto. La voz había retumbado por toda mi cabeza.

Seguido a ese grito escuchaba los sonidos de bolsas del super moviendose y una pequeña risa que altiro reconocí.

Edward: Cariño, Bella solo estaba dormida,... y la despertaste.- Dijo llegando a nuestro lado.

Yo me comenzé a pasar las manos por los ojos, intentando abrirlos bien, ya que hasta ahora veía todo borroso.

_¡Ups!_ Dijo esa voz tiernamente, la reconocí como Sam.

Sam: Perdona, tía. No quería…. – Dijo avergonzada.

Bella: No te preocupes, hermosa. – Bostezé, lo que le provocó otra risa a Edward.

Edward: ¿No dormiste bien?

Bella: Mmm… la verdad si… no se por que pero tenía demasiado sueño.

Miré al lado y estaba Ginny guardando las cosas del super, y Thom jugando con un juguete de un auto que al parecer acababan de comprarle.

Me levanté desesperezandome.

Bella: mm… eeh… voy por una ducha, no me demoro nada.- Dije subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente.

Esta vez la ducha fue con agua fria, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para despejar bien mi mente y quedar bastante despierta.

Cuando terminé me vestí y bajé, Edward y Ginny estaban poniendo la mesa para almorzar.

Bella: ¿Y que trajeron?

Edward: Pollo y papas fritas, algunas señoritas tenian ganas de chatarra.- Dijo mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa. Esta simplemente hizo una mueca.

Ginny: Igual te gusta, asi que no digas nada.- Dijo mientras acomodaba los tenedores.

En la cocina vi que los platos ya estaban servidos, 5 platos, y 5 puestos en la mesa… los pensamientos que había tenido hace solo unas horas antes volvieron a invadir mi mente, y al igual que antes, mi voz interna los cortó.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Esta vez participe un poco más en la conversación, pero solo un poco, por que yo seguia sintiendome cohibida.

Después de eso retiré la mesa y fregé los platos, no dejé a nadie ayudarme, después de todo yo estaba allí para trabajar, y no me sentía para nada como trabajando.

Después de esto todos se fueron a acomodar en los sillones y quisieron ver una películas, estuvieron bastante rato indecisos sobre que ver, Ginny quería ver "Chicas pesadas", Sammy quería ver " Winny the Pooh, y sus amigos" ( O como sea que se escriba xd) y Thommy quería ver de esas películas de niñitos como "Mazapán" o cosas por el estilo. Al final terminamos viendo… Buscando a Nemo. No estaba entre las opciones pero, era algo intermedio. Claro, a Ginny no le gustó mucho pero hizo una mueca y calló. De todos modos era un clasico para los niños. Edward estaba sentado con Thom en sus piernas y Sam al lado, mientras ginny prefirió sentarse en otro sillon y yo en el otro de esos de uno.

Cuando terminó la película, Ginny subió al computador mientras Samy se llevó a Thom para entretenerse un rato.

De lejos se podía escuchar en cualquier parte de la casa como Samy cantaba fuertemente "Nadaremos, nadaremos, por el mar el mar el maaaaaaaaaar! Con Edward nos daba un poco de gracia.

Bella: Tienes unos hijos maravillosos.- Le dije sin pensarlo. Me miró y me sonrió.

Edward: Gracias… solo desearía que tuvieran una madre mejor.

Bella: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso Tanya no es buena?

Frunció el seño, como arrepintiendose un poco de su comentario anterior.

Bella: No tienes que decirme nada… si no quieres.- Le dije al darme cuenta de que se quedaba callado.

Edward: No, no… es que… es complicado. No se si te dije que Tanya era modelo…- eso bajó mi autoestima a los suelos… y yo que en algunas de mis fantasias me imaginaba con Edward – aun que siempre se desvanecían con esa estupida voz interna- siempre imaginaba que Tanya debía de ser preciosa… pero ¿Una modelo? Eso ya era mucho, todo mis sueños – que aun que sabía que de igual manera no se cumplirian.- se fueron por la borda, en mi nunca, NUNCA, se fijaria…- Bueno, ella es modelo y pasa de viaje en viaje, y… yo se que no debería criticar por que yo te tengo a ti, pero siempre deja a los niños abandonados, y cuando se encuentra con ellos y no esta de viaje, los ignora… siempre lleguan algo triste de alli. Yo se que yo tambien trabajo bastante pero…

Bella: No, no. No es lo mismo … tu… tu los quieres mucho, eres un excelente padre se nota.- me sonrió algo dudoso.

Edward: No lo se…

Bella: Lo eres… créeme.

Me volvió a sonreir.

Edward: Bueno de todos modos es eso… hartas veces e intentado tener su custodía permanente pero… lamentablemente Tanya les coquetea y termino perdiendo.- Suspiro frustrado.

Bella: Lo lamento…- dije sin saber que decirle.

Hizo una mueca y luego me miro.

Edward: pero bueno eso… eso no te interesa no se por que te lo cuento, perdona…

Bella: No, yo te pregunte, enserio, no me interesa que me cuentes esas cosas.- Dije interrumpiendolo con una sonrisa, la cual me devolvio pero algo triste.

Edward: Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema….- Asentí.- Ah, casi se me olvida decirte. Contraté a un jardinero.

Bella: ¿En serio?

Edward: Si, necesito alguien que se preocupe de todo el jardin, y las plantas y todo.

Bella: Ah, pues, bien. ¿Cuándo llegua?

Edward: Vendrá solo algunos días. Comenzará el miércoles de la próxima semana. Se llama Jacob, Jacob Black, creo.

Asentí

Bella:Hmm… interesante.- le sonreí.- ¿Qué hora es?

Edward: Las 6:22.- Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Dudé, aún era temprano… no había mucho interesante que hacer.

Bella: Bueno, subiré si no te incomoda.

Edward: Claro, sube.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, sabía que en el fondo me hubiera encantado quedarme con Edward abajo, pero … ¿Qué haría? Ademas tenía ganas de leer.

Agarré uno de mis libros preferidos y me puse a leer.

Estaba bastante metida, aun que de vez en cuando me distraían pensamiento como "¿Qué estaran haciendo ahora?, ¿Tendrán hambre?, ¿Estará Edward todavía enamorado de Tanya?" Okey… algunos como la ultima eran bastante idiotas, si no, ¿Por qué se habrían divorciado?

Continué leyendo un rato más. Miré las hora y ya eran las 10:34.

Wooow, la hora se me pasaba volando cuando leía.

A esta hora los niños debrían de estar durmiendo, _a eso se debe el silencio_, pensé. En algún momento – no recuerdo cuando – Edward me había dicho que los niños se iban el domingo al mediodía, asi que suponía que se levantaban mas temprano.

Me iba acostar a dormir, cuando me di cuenta que la siesta de la mañana me había dejado bastante despierta y que pasaría bastante rato hasta que quisiera dormir.

Aff, de las 6 noches que llevo aquí, he podido dormir con suerte 3, creo.

Mi estomago sono, signo de que no había comido nada después del almuerzo.

Bajé a la cocina y me dirigí al refrigerador, cuando me di vuelta y lo vi. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Edward: ¿De nuevo no puedes dormir?

Suspiré con gracia.

Bella: Parece que se esta volviendo costumbre.- Dije sentandome a su lado en la mes de la cocina y comenzando a comer el yogurt que había sacado.

Edward: Ahora entiendo tus seguidas siestas.- Dijo sonriendome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Bella: Hm, creo que e revertido mi horario.- Le dije. Soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Y tu? Todas las noches que no e dormido tu también has estado despierto, y no te veo tomar siestas.

Edward: Me vale la cuenta en el trabajo.- Dijo dirigiendose al microondas de donde sacó un pedazo de pollo.

Bella: ¿Tienes hambre?

Edward: desde chico que acostumbro a cenar o algo por el estilo, después de almuerzo no comi nada.- Asentí.

Terminé el yougurth y aun tenía hambre, asi que saqué unas cuantas galletas.

Edward: Mañana después que los chicos se vayan te podrás ir, la otra semana sera horario normal, gracias por quedarte durante las noches.

Bella: No importa, es bastante comoda la habitación.- Le sonreí. Y de echo, no solo la habitacion. Me estaba acostumbrando al ambiente de esta casa, y podría decir incluso que me entristecía tener que volver.

Edward: Cuentame un poco de ti.- Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Y me puse nerviosa. Yo no servía para hablar de mi vida, con muy poca gente lo hacía y era bastante cortante con el tema. No había tenido la mejor vida que digamos…- me refiero, no a tus padres, de ti. ¿Esta en alguna relación, por ejemplo?

Bajé la mirada, ese era uno de los temas de los que mas me costaba hablar.

Bella: Mm….. n-no. Ya no…- Susurré en voz baja.

Edward: ¿Ya no?- negué con la cabeza.

Bella: Fue una mala experiencia.- Dije intentando dejarlo hasta allí. Lo que era pasado, ya pasó, ¿No? Eran huellas borradas, cenizas aspiradas, como decía Alice.

Al parecer entendió el mensaje, por que asintió y calló. Después de un rato rompió el silencio.

Edward: Ahí varias cosas basicas que no se de ti, dado que llegaste de ultimo momento y no me dieron tu ficha y esas cosas.- Asentí.

Bella: Y que quieres hacer… ¿Las 20 preguntas?.- Me sonrió.- Claro. Tu empiezas. Bien…. Eehm…. Edad y cumpleaños.

Edward: 27, y el 20 de Junio ¿Y tu?.- Asi que en dos semanas más...

Bella: Eres un viejo – le dije en plan de broma – Yo tengo 23 y cumplo el 13 de semptiembre.

Edward: ¿Viejo? Solo te llevo años mas. - Me respondió con otra sonrisa torcida, de esas que me mataban.- ¿Color preferido?

Bella: Verde claro, ¿El tuyo?

Edward: Azul.

Bella: Tipico, a ustedes los hombres siempre les gusta el azul.

Edward: Y a ustedes las mujeres el verde o rosado.

Bella: mentira - dije parandolo con la seña de un dedo.- a algunas les gusta el morado, amarilllo, celeste, rojo, negro, gris….

Edward: ya, ya entendí.- Dijo parándome con una sonrisa. Solté una pequeña risa.

Bella: Eehm…. ¿Primer beso?

Edward: A los once, ¿El tuyo?

Bella: A los 13…

Edward: Hmmm… ¿Comida preferida?

Bella: Mmm…. No se… Spaghetti … creo… ¿Y la tuya?

Edward: Mm… la verdad me gustan hartos platos, supongo que pescado frito.

Bella: iuug, pescado.

Edward: ¿No te gusta? Es riquisimo.

Bella: Ahí cosas mejores.- Dije sacandole la lengua. Se rió. La verdad parecía una niñita chica, ¿Pero que daba?

Bella: mmm…. ¿Alguna mascota?

Edward: De chico tuve un perro, Tom, era un regalon. Me gustaria poder tener mascota pero no se si a los chicos les guste.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Bella: Tenía una perrita y una gata, Brenda y Annie, eran un par de hermosuras.- le dije devolviendole una sonrisa.

Y así nos quedamos conversando, entre tonterias mayoritariamente.

Ya era tarde, en un rato más los niños se levantarían asi que me dirigí arriba a darme una ducha y ordenar mis cosas para irme a casa.

Cuando ya hube terminado me di cuenta de que Ginny y Sam hacian lo mismo, llenando sus bolsos con sus cosas para irse.

A Thom, Edward ya le tenía todo listo.

Cuando todos terminaron, almorzamos lo que quedo del día anterior, y entonces el timbre sono.

Y cuando se abrieron las puerta apareció una chica de la misma edad de Edward mas o menos, que debía de ser Tanya. con el pelo rubio y lacio hasta las caderas, un cuerpo escultural y bastante alta. Llevaba unos jeans señidos a sus piernas, una polera que dejaba ver algo de su ombligo y de tiras finas.

En cuanto Edward abrió la puerta, se lanzó encima de este.

Tanya: Cariño.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo apretaba fuertemente.- ¿Cómo has estado, Amor?

Edward: Eh… Tanya.- Dijo soltandose de sus brazos y apartandose lo suficiente para que no haya ningun contacto entre ellos.- Eh, si bien, bien.

Tanya: Pero yo no amor, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, te lo he repetido bastantes veces, vuelve conmigo porfavor, por el bien de los niños, por mi.- Dijo volviendo a acercarse a el, pero este se alejo, lo cual no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Edward: Tanya, lo hemos hablado bastantes veces, ya te he dicho, no…. No vamos a volver ¿Esta bien? – entonces se volteó hacia mi.- Bella, esta es Tanya, Tanya esta es Bella.- Dijo cambiando de tema rapidamente.

Bella: Eh… hola.- Le dije bajito.

Me miro de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.

Tanya: Como sea, Edward…

Edward: ¡Niños!.- Dijo interrumpiendola.- Su madre ya esta aquí.

En eso vi a las chicas acercandose a la puerta con sus bolsos, ya no llevaban la sonrisa del día anterior, y Thom se tiro a los brazos de Edward.

Tanya: Niños, vayan al auto. Toma – Dijo Tanya sacandole a Thoms de los brazos de Edward y pasandosela a Ginny.- Llevalo al auto igual.

Desaparecieron por la puerta.

Tanya: Piensalo cariño, ¿Si? Para mi nada ha cambiado.- Le dio un beso bastante cerca de labios y se fue. Después de eso, Edward se limpió con la mano en donde ella le habia besado.

Yo ma había quedado callada casi todo el rato, Tanya era aun mas hermosa de lo que podía imaginar, y bastante antipática, según lo que alcanzé a aver.

Edward cerró la puerta y suspiró frustrado.

Edward: Lo lamento.

Bella: ¿Por qué?

Edward: Por que hayas tenido que verla. Antes no era asi, era más agrdable. Ha cambiado bastante.- Dijo llendo hacia la mesa.

Bella: mmm…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Le ayudé a arreglar las cosas, lavar los platos y todo eso.

Miré la hora y eran las 4 y cuarto. Le dije a Alice que llegaría un cuarto para las 5, asi que ya mejor me iba llendo.

Bella: Bueno, debo irme.

Edward: Gracias por quedarte el fin de semana, ya sabes que solo debería ser hasta el viernes.

Bella: No importa, la verdad ni si quiera me había acordado.- Dijo sonriendole. Y era enserio. Se suponia que los fines de semana los tendría el solo con sus hijos, ¿Qué hacia yo alli? Waaw… estaba mal…

Edward: Nos vemos mañana, Adiós.- Dijo cuando yo estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Bella: Adiós.- Dije dandome vuelta hacia my viejo Chevy.

Me subi, preindi el motor y me dirigi a mi apartamento con Alice.

Lejos, hasta ahora, había sido una de las mejores semanas de mi vida…

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado (: me retirooo, Dejen reviews porfis *O* Bye ;***


	11. Cap 11: Pensamientos

**No se qe onda ¬¬ este capi desde ante ayer que intentaba subirlo y la lesera esta que no me funcionaba no me podia procesar el documento lo eq sea :/ pero aqui esta, lo que me pidieron ;) Me pidieron un Edward POV y un acercamiento, asi qeu aqui tienen :D Ojala les guste, dejen reviews porfas ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Pensamientos**

**Especial Edward POV**

La agencia me había llamado diciendome que habían finalmente encontrado una persona para que me ayudara en la casa, se le habían acabado las nanas asi que tuve la suerte de que encontraran a esta persona.

Pero nunca pensé que esta persona fuera tan simpática, dulce, amable, agradable, y tan bonita.

Que bonita, hermosa, ¿Para que engañarme a mi mismo?

Desde el primer momento que la vi que note que tenía una chispa especial.

Su larga cabellera castaña que le llagaba hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos profundos y achocolatados queme hipnotizaban y tenian siempre un brillo tan especial, si piel pálida y perfecta, ese tono rojizo que tomaban sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba que la hacía ver tan dulce, su tierna risa que sonaba como una maravillosa melodía, todo.

¿Pero que podía hacer yo? La había contratado para que me ayudara en la casa, de seguro si intentaba algo más me podría demandar de acoso, pero de todos modos, aun que fuera por eso, no lo haría.

¿Por qué? Simple, por los tres pequeños que me acompañaban. Específicamente por una, Ginny.

Cuando un joven e iba al instituto, conocí a Tanya, la que nos hicimos bastante amigos, y de a poco, llegamos a convertirnos en novios. La amaba, mucho, entonces se embarazó de Ginny, cambiándonos la vida. Y luego de Sam, por lo que decidimos casarnos. Eramos felices en ese entonces, bastante, por lo que quisimos tener un tercer hijo. Thom. No me arrepentía de ellos, para nada, pienso que es el mejor regalo que la vida me a podid dar.

Pero entonces llegó un día en que Tanya resultó contratada en una agencia de modelos, al principio estaba feliz por ella, ese había sido su sueño desde hace bastante y se lo merecía, pero desde ese momento, todo comenzó a cambiar.

A Tanya ya no le importaban tanto los niños, apenas le prestaba atención, estaba todo el momento concentrada en verse perfactemente bien maquillada y arreglada, le importaba mil veces más su aspecto que el resto, incluso pensaba en acerse una operación con la el fondo que estábamos haciendo para la universidad de los niños – que teniamos pensado juntar desde antes cosa de que no nos haga falta luego – pero obviamente se lo impedí. Estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de la farándula y esas cosas, ya no era la Tanya que yo conocí, la Tanya de la que me había enamorado había desaparecido.

Asi que al final, terminé pidiendo el divorcio. Al principio no me lo concedió, por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a un juzgado, pero quedando con la custodía compartida.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo desanimados que volvian los niños de esa casa, cmoo los trataba Tanya, por lo que intenté ganarme la custodia permanente, pero claro, si ella le coqueteaba a los juezes no tenía mucho que hacer.

En cuanto a mi vida ahora, no e encontrado a otra mujer, y de echo no la estoy buscando. Estoy bien, con mi trabajo como Doctor, mis tres hijos, y aun que no tenga una compañía, estaba bien.

Una que otra mujer intentaba algo conmigo, pero yo no estaba interesado. Además que a Ginny le había afectado bastante el divorcio y aún no soportaba la idea de si quiera verme con otra mujer. Y de parte de Tanya, solo e sabido que tiene sus aventuras a escondidas, pero nada más, "Supuestamente" ella sigue enamorada de mi, pero lo dudo mucho. De todos modos, aun que fuera verdad, yo no volvería con ella.

Mi trabajo era bien agitado, tenía libre el viernes por la tarde, y los fines de semana, si es que no se presentaban urgencias. Y algunas veces me tomaba las tardes libres cuando estaban mis hijos en casa para poder compartir con ellos. Pero no tenía el suficientre tiempo, asi que necesitaba ayuda.

Y asi es como conocí a Bella, una de las mejores personas que he llegado a conocer. Me ha ayudado bastante tanto en la casa como los niños, y lo mejor es que ellos la adoran. Al principio fue un poco dificl con Ginny, pero no se como logró tener más comunicación con ella.

Como dije al principio, era hermosa, agradable, dulce y miles de cosas. Tanto que si no tuviera mis hijos hace rato que hubiera intentado algo con ella, pero no del sentido de una noche como dicen algunos, yo no era de ese tipo, hubiera intentando algo con ella hasta lograr tener algo más y quien sabia… pero los tenía, asi que en vez de eso, me hize su amigo. Lo cual era un poco difícil para mi, ya que cada dia me iba dando cuenta mas de lo buena que era, y cada vez la iba empezando a querer más e iban incrementando los deseos de tener algo más que una amistad… pero era totalmente imposible, asi que a pesar que entraban pensamientos asi en mi cabeza, los cortaba lo antes posible.

Ella acababa de irse a su apartamento, había pasado toda la semana aquí ayudandome con mis hijos, realmente era maravillosa. La verdad no es que no la fuera a ver en un buen tiempo. Mañana volvería, pero esta semana solo sería por el día, ya que no sería necesario que se quedara por las noches.

Suspiré. Había sido una gran semana.

Me la había pillado bastantes noches y nos quedabamos hablando horas, terminé contandole mi historia y ella parte de la suya, la verdad es que era bastante reservada. Pero me lo pasaba bastante bien con ella, y me hacia olvidar mis estupidos problemas que no me dejaban dormir.

_Turururuu Turururuu Tururururuuuu (8) ( _Melodía tipica esa vieja charcha de nokia xD _)_

Comenzó a sonar mi celular interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos en los que me había ahogado. Estaba tan ensismismado en mis pensamieamientos que nisi quiera me di ceunta de que me abia preparado un café y estaba sentado tomandomelo.

Tomé el celular y ni si quiera vi quien era.

_Edward: ¿Aló?_

_X: ¡Sr. Cullen! Soy yo, Jessica_.- Jessica… de haberlo sabiado no le hubiera contestado. Trabaja para mi hace tiempo, era la cocinera, y se me había insinuado bastantes veces, tantas o la misma cantidad de veces que le decía que no estaba interesado lo más cortestmente que podía. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Cocinaba excelente y no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien que cocine igual de bien.

_Edward: Jessica, que pasa, ¿Estás bien?_

_Jessica: Ehm, no, la verdad no.-_ y no sonaba bien, se esuchaba la voz gangosa.

_Edward: ¿Y que pasa?_

_Jessica: Es que yo se que le dije que volvería este Lunes el trabajo, pero aún no estoy bien… asi que bueno, tengo licencia hasta el próximo Lunes._

_Edward: Esta bien, claro. No hay problema._

_Jessica: Perdoneme, Sr. Se que extrañara mis regaloneos y los queques y…_

_Edward: No te preocupes.- le interrumpi.- Además Bella tambiés sabe cocinar bastante bien._

_Jessica: ¿Qué?.- Dijo sonando algo enojada. Bufó.- De todos modos no creo que mejor que yo, ¿No?_

_Edward: Bueno Jessica, nos vemos el otro Lunes, gracias por avisar. Adiós._ - Y le corté sin responderle, y antes de que ella se pudiera despedir.

La verdad es que me desesperaba un poco, pero ya casi estaba acostumbrado.

Asique Jessica no vendría la próxima semana… lo que significa que estariamos Bella y yo… y Ángela. Me daba la tentadora ganas de llamar a Ángela y decirle que no venga a trabajar la próxima semana, ¿Pero que decía? Al menos su prescencia me ayudaría a controlarme… pero la tentación seguía ahí.

Inconscientemente tenía marcado el numero de Ángela en mi celular y solo faltaría apretar la tecla verde… _Edward, déjalo_ me decía mi subconsciente, peo por mas que quería mi dedo no se apartaba de la tecla.

¿Tal vez podría decirle que viniera a trabajar solo algunos días?.... no… Mmmm.

Vamos Edward, deja de pensar estupidces. Aparté el celular de mi y lo dejé en la mesa. Pero sin apartar la mirada de el mientras pensaba…

Entonces me quedé con el punto intermedio.

Tomé el celular y llamé a Ángela, mientras este repicaba la duda seguía en mi cabeza, asi que mejor le decía antes de arrepentirme.

_Ángela: ¿Alo?_ – Contestó alfin.

_Edward: Ángela… eh, soy Edward…_

_Ángela: ¿Si…?_

_Edward: Ehh bueno, te llamaba `para decirte que… ehmm.. no see. Que te tomaras el Lunes el miércoles y el viernes libres, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Ángela: ¿Quiere que trabaje el puro Martes y Jueves?_

_Edward: Si, si… por esta semana._

_Ángela: Mm… la verdad no se… es que ya sabe necesito el dinero y e so significaría…_

_Edward: No, no… no te preocupes te pagaré lo mismo de siempre._ – Hubo un silencio, en el que suponía estaba sospechando, Ángela no era para nada tonta.

_Ángela: Bueno, si usted quiere. Claro._

_Edward: Puees, bien. Nos vemos el martes. Adiós._

_Ángela: Adiós._

Y cortó. No entendía por que lo había echo._ Eres idiota, y mucho. Mejor que controles lo que vayas a hacer en la semana. No olvides a tus hijos_ me decía esa voz. Pero no me arrepentía… creo. Además no pasaría nada, pff, Bella era mi amiga… _**AMIGA- EMPLEADA **_nada más, y debía dejarmelo claro. Más que nada por Ginny, no podía olvidar eso.

Suspiré y terminé de tomar mi café, lavé la taza y subí. No tenía mucho que hacer, me sentía solo.

Prendí la tele para tener algo de fondo, y alli me quede, acostado con mis pensamientos hasta quien sabe que hora, hasta quedarme dormido.

***

_Estaba sentado en la esquina de mi cama, y de repente de la nada sale Bella de la oscuridad y se acerca a mi. _

_Edward: Bella.- Dije levantandome y acercándome a ella, entonces la rodeé con mis brazos y ella me enredó con los suyos._

_Estabamos a unos centímetro de distancia. Entonces ella abre la boca para decirme algo…_

"_Ding, Dong"_

_Me quede extrañado…._

"_Ding Dong"_

_Seguía sonando…_

Entonces abrí los ojos.

Estaba acostado encima de mi cama con la misma ropa de ayer.

Y…. había estado soñando con Bella.

Eso ya era demasiado… no podía seguir pasando esto. Me lo había repetido bastantes veces. Y esta vez ya era enserio. Debía acordarme de Ginny cada segundo. Por más maravillosa que son las peronas a veces hay que enteder que no se puede tener todo en el mundo.

Me paré y me lavé la cara para despejarme de ese sueño.

"_Ding Dong"_

Seguía ese sonido de mi sueño.

Y entonces reaccioné. Era el timbre.

Apresurado bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta, de seguro era Bella.

Bella: Hola.- me saludó con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta.

Edward: Hola. Lamento haberte dejado tanto rato esperando.- Dije entonces haciéndole un gesto para que entrara a la casa, cosa que hizo.

Bella: No importa.

Entonces vi hacia atrás y vi su vehículo, que hasta entonces no había visto.

Edward: ¿ese es tu auto?

Bella: Si, es mi antiguo Chevy.- entonces vio la cara con lo que lo veía.- Es bastante más eficiente de lo que parece.- Me dijo con el seño fruncido.

Edward: ¿Sabes? Podrías conseguir algo mejor.

Bella: No quiero, me encanta.- Lo mire extrañado.- ¿Qué? Tiene su personalidad.

Sonreí.

Edward: Si tu lo dices.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Bella: ¿Y Ángela?.- Dijo mirando hacia los alrededores.

Edward: Oh.. eh…- comenzé a ponerme algo nervioso.- Dijo que tiene unos problemas, solo podrá venir Martes y Jueves.- mentí. Al parecer se lo creyó.

Bella: Oh, bueeeeno….- Dijo desviando la mirada con la cabeza gacha y mordiendose el labio inferior.

Comenzó a buscar las cosas para limpiar mientras yo la miraba, cuando las encontró se dio vuelta y me quedo mirando.

Bella: ¿Tu no tenías que trabajar?

Abrí los ojos como platos. El trabajo… ¡Mierda! Me había que dado dormido.

Miré el reloj, 8:20.

Yo entraba al trabajo a las 8.

Edward: Mierda…- fue lo único que dije antes de buscar apresuradamente el teléfono para llamar a Irina, mi asistente – amiga de Tanya por cierto.

Bella se rió de mi expresión y se fue a trabajar.

_Irina: ¿Doctor Cullen?.- Preguntó del otro lado._

_Edward: ¡Irina! Perdona la demora, me quede dormida, ¿Ah llegado algún paciente?_

_Irina: eh… bueno. La verdad pensé que no llegaría y tuvo un problema o algo asi, ya que siempre llega en punto, por lo que solicité un reemplazo.- Dijo algo avergonzada._

_Edward: ¿enserio? Gracias, de verdad._

_Lo que significaba… estaría con Bella todo el día… dios mio, necesitaba quitar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza._

_Edward: Eeh… bueno, Adiós._

_Irina: Eh… claro. Adiós._

Y le corté. Estaba haciendo una estupidez y lo sabia. No debería haber llamado a Ángela... Sospechaba que Irina se sorprendió un poco, yo amaba mi trabajo y era muy raro que falte exepto en las semanas en que mis hijos estaban conmigo.

Intenté sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Comenzé a caminar hacia Bella que se encontraba aspirando el living. Apenas me vió apagó la aspiradora.

Bella: Que bipolar, hace un segundo parecías loco con esa expresión de sorprendido, y ahora te ves de lo más calmado.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

Edward: No iré a trabajar hoy.

Me miró extrañada.

Bella: ¿Por qué no?

Edward: Ya llegué tarde, además solicitaron un reemplazo.

Bella: Ah, bueno.- Me dirigió otra sonrisa. Entonces nos quedamos en un silencio.

Edward: Ehm… ¿Te ayudo?

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, Edward… es decir, me pagas para esto.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

Edward: No te preocupes, no tengo problema.- Dije acercandome a tomar el lustra muebles y comenzando a limpiar algunos.

Bella: Edward, no es necesario, enserio.

Edward: Bella, quiero hacerlo. Además no tengo nada más interesante que hacer.- Dije elevando levemente los hombros.

Suspiró pero prendió la aspiradora y siguió haciendo lo que hacía.

Así pasó la mayoría de la mañana, llavabamos todo el primer piso listo, hablabamos de vez en cuando, bromeando o cosas por el estilo.

Cuando ya era hora de preparar el almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres comer? – me perguntó apoyandose en el mueble de las bebidas.

Edward: Mmm… no se. Algo facil y rápido de comer. ¿Huevos con arroz?

Levantó los hombros.

Bella: Claro.

Dejó el arroz haciendose mientras puse cuatro huevos en una olla y los puse a calentar.

Bella: ¿Y que pasó?

Edward: ¿A que te refieres?

Bella: Que te quedaste dormido. ¿Mala noche?

Edward: Màs o menos… ademàs, tenía un buena sueño no me quería despertar.- dije sonriendole. ¿Qué acababa de decirle? Tuve un buen sueño… solo faltaba agregarle "Contigo"

Bella: Hmm… soñando con algun personita por ahí¿.- me djo en plan de broma con una sonrisa pícara… la verdad no lo sabía.

Solo le sonreí aún más.

Edward: Ah por cierto, te sacaré una copia de la llave. Es probable que cuando llegues a casa no esté algunas mañanas, y ya que Ángela no esta.- Asintió.- Y también necesito tu celular.

Me miro sorprendida.

Bella: ¿Po-por que?

Edward: Por si alguna emergencia, ya sabes.- Dije como si fuera algo obvio y algo extrañado por su expresión.

Bella: Ah, claro.- Dijo sonrojándose. Lanzé una pequeña risa.

Entonces me dio su celular y lo guardé mientras ella guardaba el mio.

Después sacamos los huevos y el arroz le faltaba un rato más. Bostezé.

Bella: Deberías dormir un rato más, no es bueno andar con sueño.- Me dijo con una mueca.

Edward: naah, estoy bien. Además estoy acostumbrandome a andar con sueño… gracias a ti.- dije mirandola con una sonrisa ladeada. Me la devolvió.

Bella: Nadie te obliga a quedarte conversando conmigo.

Edward: No, lo hago por que quiero. Pero que va, vale la pena, ¿No?

Bajo la cabeza sonrojada con una sonrisa.

Edward: Jessica vuelve la otra semana por cierto.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no alcanzé a preguntatarle.

Bella: El arroz debe estar listo.- Dijo.

Servimos los platos y nos sentamos a la mesa. Pero ese gesto me había dejado curioso.

Edward: ¿No te llevas bien con Jessica?.- Le pregunté mientras comia.

Suspiró.

Bella: No, la verdad no mucho. Desde el primer dia qe la vi.- Dijo alzando una ceja y haciendo una mueca hacia el lado.

Edward: ¿Por qué?

Bella: Ahh… es una estupidez.- rodó los ojos.

Edward: Dime.

Me quedo mirando. Se metió un poco mas de arroz a la boca y tragó.

Bella: Esa zorra cree que te estoy robando de ella.- dijo en voz baja y con el seño fruncido.

Edward: ¿zorra?.- pregunté sorprendido y con gracia.

Bella: ¿Perdon?

Edward: ¿Dijiste que Jessica es una zorra?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Abrió la boca y los ojos, parecía sorprendida.

Bella: ¿En serio dije eso?.- Me reí y asentí.- Wow, perdón. Supongo que lo dije sin pensar.- dijo ahora nerviosa.

Edward: No importa.- Dije volviendo a sonreirle.- Es tan terca, le he dicho miles de veces que no estaba interesdo pero no entiende .- dije suspirando.

Bella: Mmm, y yo no entiendo de donde saca esa idea que yo intento tener algo contigo.- Dijo algo nerviosa. Hize una mueca.

¿Yo algo con Bella? Mmm… para que negarlo, si me gustaria… pero no. No se podía…

Edward: te quedo bastante bueno el arroz.- Dije cambiando de tema. Me volvió a sonreir.

Bella: Gracias, no hubiera podido sin un asistente de Chef.- dijo en plan de broma.

Edward: obvio, no hubieras podido poner a cocer unos huevos.- Se rió.

Asi pasó la mayoria del almuerzo. Cuando terminamos lavamos la losa y después ayudé a Bella a terminar el aseo del segundo piso, terminamos antes de lo que creíamos, ya que de a dos las cosas se hacian más rapidas.

Debía admitirlo, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan cansado.

Cuando terminamos nos tiramos al sillón.

Edward: Waaw, hace tiempo que no me cansaba tanto.

Bella: Que flojo, no fue tanto.

Edward: para ti, tu estás joven.- Se rió.

Bella: Solo me ganas por 4 años, tu mismo lo djiste.- Le sonreí. Suspiré

Edward: ¿Quieres pedir una pizza y ver una película?

Bella: Ehm… bueno.

Llamamos a " Pizza Hut" (no me acuerdo como se escribe xD y se que existe en chile no se en donde mas xd ) y pedimos una pizza de queso.

Mientras elegíamos la película, que la verdad agarramos la primera que vimos. " El gran pez".

Llegaron las pizzas y comenzamos a ver la película, faltaba poco para que termine, y vi que Bella tenía una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Edward: ¡Por favor! No es para tanto!.- Le dije bromeando.

Bella: Oye! Insensible! .- Dijo tirándome una almohada a la cara, me reí y se la devolví, pero la esquivó y cayó al suelo.- Buscaré algo de comer.

Se encaminó a la cocina, y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la misma almohada que acababa de tirar al suelo.

Bella: Ah!.- Exclamó.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

Edward: ¿Estas bien?

Bella: Claro, ayúdame a pararme.

Le di mi mano, y entonces me tiró haciendome caer también. Se rió hasta que caí encima de ella, menos mal que alcanzé a apoyarme en las manos antes de aplastarla.

Nos estabamos riendo hasta que enderezé la mirada hasta dejar mi rostro al frente de el de ella a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Entonces nos pusimos serios. Podíamos sentir nestras respiraciones chocando contra nuestros rostros.

Bella: Edward…- Susurró con un hilo de voz.

Entonces, ignorando la voz que intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, me lanzé a sus labios.

Al principio se quedó tensa, sin responder, pero luego me comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad que yo.

Nuestros labios iban a un ritmo acompasado, solo se escuchaba el susurro de la tele y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Lentamente rodé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y ella abrió la boca para darme paso.

Nuestras lenguas chocaban una con la otra, entonces empezaron a recorrer todo el espacio, memorizando cada parte de la boca del otro. Ambos teniamos un sabor a pizza que se podía sentir, y hacía aún más delicioso el beso.

Comenzó a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, y tironeó un poco mi pelo, lo que me dolió un poco provocando que jadeé en su boca, haciendo que se separe de mi y me quedara mirando.

Bella: Edward.- repitió. Pero esta vez tenía una expresión preocupada y sorprendida.

Antes de poder evitarlo, rodó hacia un lado para luego pararse, yo me di vuelta y me paré también.

Bella: ya… ya es tarde..- dijo nerviosa y con la mirada baja. Estaba totalmente colorada.- Debo irme, adiós.

Edward: Bella, espera.- le dije para poder pedirle perdón.

Bella: nos vemos mañana. Edward. Adiós.

Entonces salió por la puerta apresurada y lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de un motor alejarse.

Genial.

_Eres un idiota, Edward. Te lo dije…_

Y esa voz idiota que me llenaba de culpa. ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar asi? Era un idiota, lo habia arruinado. Probablemente bella no quisiera volver. _Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil._ Se repetía en mi mente.

Estaba totalmente frustrado. Ni si quiera me preocupe de apagar la tele, simplemente subí y me lanzé a mi cama intentando planear una disculpa para mañana... claro, si es que Bella aparecía.

Eres un tarado…. Si, lo sabía. El más grande del mundo.

Pero almenos… había podido disfrutar aun que sea unos segundos de uno de los mejores besos que e tenido… solo esperaba que Bella no me odiara…

* * *

**Chana! Ai estuvo xD ojala les haya gustado (:No olviden los reviews porfis si :D**

**Waa media preocupada, al final cmiienzo clases el 8, pero yo no se qe se ara con la bencina, qeda como pa 11 dias :Z y todos los problemas qe sieguen abiendo, los saqueos y todo, "No si estamos robando por nuestras necesidades necesitamos alimentarnos" y los locos sacando plasmas, lavadoras y la wea ¬¬ Una amiga casi entran a su casa a robaar, y otra amiga se tiene qe ir a conce porqe no saben nada de su tio :ZZ nada mas me qeda orar y pedir qe las protegan a ellas y a todos -.- Cdnse, Kisses ;*  
**


	12. Cap 12: ¿Pena irracional?

**Diculpen tardanza y falta de ortografiaa pliiis, no e tenido time y no tengo time, con suerte puedo subir, desde qe entre a clases no me dejan acer nada aag ¬¬¬ buenobueno ojala les guste y PORFAAAS pasen a mi nueva historia y dejen opinion sisis?? ^^**

**Dejen reviews porfiiis! Kisses !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 12: ¿Pena irracional?**

**Bella POV**

No podía creerlo.

Esto era… irreal.

Imposible.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Y tambien demasiado malo.

Me había besado con Edward.

Pero besado enserio enserio…. Bueno, el había empezado, ¿No? No era mi culpa… _Pero si Isabella! Tu lo dejaste, tu el respondiste cuando debiste apartarlo_ decía esa voz… ¿Pero que podía hacer? La alegría era mucha para pensar coherentemente.

ME HABÍA BESADO CON EDWARD!

Poco a poco mi mente procesaba esa oración. Su significado.

Y lo mejor… era que el lo había empezado… ¿Sentiria el lo mismo?

_Si, claro_

Dios, aveecs odiaba esa voz en serio. Me animaba tanto. (Notese sarcasmo)

¿O habra sido un impulso nada más?

No sabia… no asbia y no quería saberlo, al menos no por ahora.

En el fondo sabía que era malisimo lo que hise… no se con que cara vería a Edward mañana.

Pero no quería pensar ene so ahora, quería aprovechar la felicidad que me inundaba en este momento, después me desanimaría.

Me arrepentí de haber salido corriendo de esa manera, pero el fondo fue lo mejor, era mejor evitar lo que hubiera podido pasar… claro si Edward no reaccionaba antes..

Para cuando estos pensamientos terminaron justo llegué al apartamento.

Aparqué, entreé y me subí al ascensor, no podía quitar esa pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro… ¿para que negarlo? Me había dejado encantada con ese beso.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento, y apenas la abro, allí estaba Alice, esperándome con los brazos cruzados y pateando el suelo con el pie.

Alice: Muy bien, Isabella Swan. Ahora me contarás absolutamente toda tu semana con tu super mega guapo jefe y por que llegas con esa sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Y no!.- Dijo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.- No más excusas! Siempre tienes alguna y ya me aburrí.

Bella: Alice estoy cansada.- Dije llegando y tirándome al sofá.

Alice: Si, lo mismo dijiste ayer. Ya enserio, no es como si hablar te cansara tanto.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Alice: ISABELLA!.- me gritó al oído haciendome saltar. Y me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Bella: ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? Una semana normal! Alice entiéndelo, es mi JEFE y yo su EMPLEADA. No te pases rollos, ok?

Alice: Por favor, pasaste una semana casi entera allí, día y noche, ¿Y nada de nada?

Rodeé los ojos.

Bella: No, nada de nada.- Le dije. Pero siguió mirándome seria.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te cuente toooodos los días detalladamente?

Sonrió.

Alice: Si.

Volví a rodar los ojos. Bien, se lo contaría. Pero totalmente resumido.

Bella: Bien.- Volví a suspirar por el cansancio.- Veaaamos… es que… bueno la mayoría de la semana me la pasé con los niños. Dios! Deberías verlos! Thom es una ternura exquisita! Y es taaan adorable. Sam es una pequeña traviesa, no se cansa nunca anda de un lado parta el otro. Ginny es algo más difícil, pero no quiere decir que no tenga su lado amigable.- Sin darme cuenta me había hundido en mis pensamientos y tenía la mirada perdida describiéndole los niños a Alice, ni si quiera sabía cual era su reacción a lo que le contaba.

"Que tiernos, ¿En serio?, que nanai, aham, mmm, me lo imagino" eran algunas de las palabras que le escuchaba mencionar a lo lejos de lo que el contaba.

Alice: Muy bien… y ahora pasando al tema " Jefe/guapo" ¿Qué con eso?

Le lanzé una mirada envenenada.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es mi jefe… supongo que tengo una relacion de AMIGO/JEFE con el.- Dije recalcando las palabras.

Alice: bueno, bueno. Muchas parejas comienzan como amigos.

Hize un gesto con la cabeza haciendole entender un "ya basta".

Bella: bueeeno… nada interesante. Unas cuantas noches nos quedamos conversando ya sabes, no podíamos dormir y veíamos unas películas o simplemente conversabamos en el balcón o en la cocina…

Alice: ¿En el balcón?

Bella: Si, una noche, era una vista hermosa, la hubieras visto. Se veían todas las estrellas en el cielo y la luna brillaba y…

Alice: ¡Que romántico!

Bella: Alice, ya enserio.

Ahora ella fue la que rodó los ojos.

Alice: Como quieras, pero no puedes negar que suena bastante romantico.- Lo pensé un poco… igual tenía algo de razón.- Continua.

Bella: Mmm… y que, eso sería mi contacto con el. En las mañanas…- Callé un segundo recordando la escena que tuve al salir del baño, me enrojecí enseguida y desvié la mirada para evitar preguntas.- Emm… y… bueno la piscina, y….

Alice: ¿Piscina? No has dicho anda de la piscina.

Bella: No es nada, los chicos querían meterse ala piscina pero yo no tenía traje de baño, asi que me empujaron con ropa y todo y nos quedamos ahí unas horas.

Alice: Nota, ahí que comprarte un bikini. Saldremos de compras el próximo fin de semana, ya verás.

Bella: No, Alice! No quiero salir de compras.

Alice: Si vas a estar en una piscina, ¡Nesecitas traje de baño! Es obio, daah!

Bella: Fue solo una vez, no quiere decir que se repita.

Alice: Bueeeeno… igual por siacaso. Continúa.

Bella: Es que no ahí más que decir… pasabamos tiempo con sus hijos… veíamos películas, comíamos juntos…

Alice: Suena como una familia.

Bella: callate, solo los acompaño.- Le dije. Aun que a mi se me hubieran pasado los mismos pensamientos en tal momento…- y bueno, ellos se fueron ayer de vuelta con su madre y hoy…- Ahí calle, volviendo a enrojecerme recordando lo acababa de pasar hace un rato atrás.

Alice me comenzó a mirar y de repente una sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse en su rostro.

Alice: ahhh!.- grito de repente haciendome saltar de nuevo.- ¿Qué paso? Dime!!.- Dijo mientras aplaudía emocionada.

Bella: ¡Nada, Alice! ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?.- intenté mentir, pero ni yo misma me creí.

Alice: Bella, te conozco bastante. No puedes engañarme. Ya deja de intentar mentir y mejor cuentame que sale más facil, ¿Si?

Volví a suspirar resignada.

Bella: bueno… hoy… Edward…. Y-yo…. Este…mm.. nos…

Alice: Bella, es para hoy.

Bella: Ya! ¡Nos besamos! ¿Ok? – Abrió su bnoca completamente entre sorprendida y feliz.- ¿Contenta?.- Dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Alice: ¡PUES CLARO! SABÍA QUE ALGO DEBÍA DE HABER PASADO! ¿ES QUE NO VES BELLA! ES GENIAL!

Bella: Calla! Calla!.- exclamé.- ¿Quieres que todo el edificio se entere.

Se volvió a acomodar bien en el asiento y hizo un gesto de la mano como que cerrara su boca con un cierre.

Alice: esta bien, perdón. Ahora dime… ¿Cómo fue?

Bella: ¿Cómo va a ser? Como un beso, daah.- Dije imitando su gesto.

Alice: Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Quién lo empezó?.

Bella: El…- dije con un hilo de voz.

Alice: Eso es fantástico! Significa que algo siente por ti.

Bella: Pudo haber sido un simple impulso…- Aunque la idea de Alice hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. No tenía idea por que, Edward solo era un chico lindo…

Alice: creeme, en esos temas soy experta. Si el te beso, ¿Por algo será no?

Levanté un poco los hombros e hize una mueca intentando apartar el tema.

Bella: Bueno, ahora que ya te lo e contado, me voy a dormir.

Alice: claaro, pasar tantas noches con tu jefe debe dejarte cansada.

Le lanzé una última mirada envenenada y me dirigí al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Me cambié a pijama y me metí a mi cómoda cama.

¿Había echo mal? ¿Estaba Edward arrepentido? ¿Sería verdad lo que Alice dijo? ¿Querría seguir teniendome de empleada o me despediría?

Miles de preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza, y a ninguna le tenía respuestas.

Me mordía el labio inferior nerviosa de lo que podría pasar mañana… quería pero no quería verlo. Me emocionaba, pero a la vez podría decepcionarme bastante y no tenía ganas de eso…

Entre esos pensamientos, mis ojos se cerraron hasta hundirme a un mundo totalmente lejos de la realidad…

ISABELLA!

Di un saltó en la cama.

Allí estaba Alice casi lista para salir.

Alice: bella es tarde, tienes que ir a trabajar.- mire la hora, 7:50! YO TRABAJABA A LAS 8! Me levanté totalmente apresurada.

Bella: ¿la alarma no sono?.- pregunté mientras agarraba las cosas para meterme ala ducha.

Alice: ¡Como nos e cuanto rato! Quizas que soñabas pero anda te despertaba.

¿Qué soñaba? No recuerdo… recuerdo que había un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo castaño medio rubio bastante desordenado… y me recuerdo a mi junto a el… pero en cuanto a detalles, nada.

Alice: Bueno, yo me voy. Hoy llega una profe que es super famosa en lo relacionado al diseño, y no me perdería su clase para nada. Bye!

Bella: Chao.- Dije mientras ella sallia.

Me metí a la ducha mientras intentaba recordar a la persona de mis sueños…

Se parecía bastante a alguien que yo conocía, pero no lograba recordar a quien. Mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

Me quedé un rato más en la ducha hundida en sus pensamientos sin darme cuenta de lo tarde que era. Entonces reaccioné y corté agua y me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Subí a mi chevy en dirección a la casa de Edward, y me acordé del comentario que había echo de el. ¿es que nadie entendía que yo AMABA a mi viejo Chevy? Además tenía su personalidad y era bastante eficiente para mi, y no quería más.

Mire la hora, 8:09.

Aumenté la velocidad y llegué a la casa a las 8:14.

Me bajé y toqué la puerta, pero no me abrió quien yo esperaba que me abrierea.

Áng: Hola, Bella.

Bella: Hola, Áng.- Dije entrando.- te extrañé ayer.- Me sonrió.

Áng: Si, esta semana solo vendré hoy y el jueves.

Bella: Oh, si, Edward me contó que tenías algunas problemas. ¿Qué pasa?

Áng: ¿Problemas?.- me preguntó sorprendida. Asentí como su fuera obvio. Entonces tuvo un expresión confundida y pensativa.- Ehmm… oh, si…. Claro unos problemas… ehm pasa que… tengo visitas. Si, ya sabes. De mi suegra y bueno, no puedo estar ausente todo los dias.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

La miré sospechosa pero solo lo deje pasar.

Bella: Claro.- dije.

Me fui a buscar las cosas, Edward suponía que ya se había ido a trabajar. De todos modos, no había ido ayer.

Entonces recordé que tenía su número en mi celular. Dios, me llegaron unas ganas increíbles de llamarlo…

¿Pero que pensaba? Era una estupidez.

El celular comenzó a parecerme que pesaba mil kilos en el bolsillo de mi celular… tenías que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente YA!

Gracias a Dios fueron interrumpidos al darme cuenta de Ángela bastante nerviosa e incómoda paseando alrededor mio.

Bella: Áng, ¿Pasa algo?.- pregunté al fín.- me miró nerviosa.

Áng: eh… bueno esque…. Nada, solo curiosidad estúpidas.- Dijo haciendo un gesto de que lo olvidara con la mano.

Bella: Bueno… ¿Qué es?

Me miró dudosa e hizo un gesto exasperada.

Áng: bueno, perdón que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Edward?

Bella: ¡¿Qué?!.- pregunté totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Otra más que me venía con lo mismo? Y de donde se sacaba esas ideas ¿!!.- ¿De… De donde sacas eso, Áng?! Enserio…. No se que dices….- Dije volteando la mriada nerviosa y continuando haciendo lo que hacía.

Áng: bella, es en serio… es que….- Pareció dudosa de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior.- Yo no tengo ningunas visitas.

Bien, ahí si que me confundí. ¿Y eso a que venia?

Bella: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?... espera… ¿Por qué me mentiste entonces?- Dije volviendo a darme vuelta hacia ella.

Áng: es que…. Yo… Edward me dijo que no viniera el lunes, miércoles ni viernes.- ¿HJabía escuchado bien?

Bella: ¿Qué? Pe…pero… ¿Por qué?

Áng: Nose!, por eso pensé que tal vez, ya sabes, tu y el…

Bella: No, Áng. Yo no se por que te lo habrá dicho, pero, ¿Edward y yo?.- Pregunté bufando.- por favor, Áng. Es mi jefe.- intenté mentir.

Hizo una mueca algo avergonzada.

Áng: Si, lo se… perdón. Debió haber sido una estupidez mia.

Le sonreí y me di vuelta continuando con mi trabajo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

No podía creerlo… ¿Edward le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso Edward quería… quería… pasar tiempo conmigo?

_¡Que dejes de pensar estupideces! Sus razones tendrá, no tiene que ser nada contigo necesariamente_

Dios! Esa voz dejaba mi autoestima por los suelos.

Pero tenía razón.

Lo m´ñas seguro era que yo no tenía nada que ver, asi que mejor me dejaba de pensar estupideces. Como si Edward sintiera algo por mi.

Bufé internamente, pero también, sintiendome algo decepcionada.

La mayoría de mi mañana se había psado en pensamientos como este, hasta que me terminé hartando de ellos. Necesitaba distraerme, despejar mi mente.

Ángela estaba por otras partes como para conversar con ella, por lo que me puse mis audífonos y me dediqué a escuchar musica.

Las iba tarareanod y cantando todas, me había hundido completamente en ella. Tenía la música al mácimo asilandome del resto del mundo y concentrada solamente en la música que llenaba mis sentidos, animándome un poco.

Estaba tan concentrada, que cuando sentí que alguien me sacaba un audífono del aúdi di un grito ahogado. Entonces me di vuelta y vi quiene ra, bajando la cabeza avergonzada y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Bella: Edward…- Susurré.

Edward: Cantas bien.- Dijo sonriéndome. ¡¿ME HABÍA ESCUCHADO CANTAR?! Dios, dios dios dios! Que vergüenza más grande. Solo le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Sería necesario hablarle del tema de ayer?... me daba algo de vergüenza… pero, ¿había que dejar las cosas claras, no?

Bella: ehm… Edward… sobre ayer….- Dije intentando abarcar el tema de una.

Edward: Bella, perdóname, ¿Si? No debí haberlo echo… fue… fue una estupidez, ¿Si?

Esas palabras, tan solo esas palabras sirvieron para echarme al suelo.

Se había arrepentido, tal y como predije.

El nunca me querría, ¿Cmo no entendería eso? Además, por Dios! ¿Cómo podía haberlo pensado? Obviamente el no querría que Ginny se enojara con el… y… en sñi ya era una idea idiota.

Bella: Claro…no importa…- Dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Pero salió una bastante triste.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: no… nada.- me mordí el labio. Me había inundado una pena enorme.- Voy al baño.- Dije con la voz casi quebrada. Me miró algo extrañado pero yo salí evitando que viera mi rostro y me encerré en el baño.

Una vez allí, dejé que esas lágrimas corrieran. Entonces recordé unas palabras que Edward había dicho unos días atrás.

"_Bella solo es la nana_" Y esta vez dolió un millón de veces más que ese día.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué me sentía así por el?

Estaba sentada en el wc con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me sentía pesimo.

Tenía ganas de volver a casa y quedarme alli el resto del día.

¿En que momento s eme había ocurrido hacerme nana? De no haber sido así me estaría ahorrando todo esto…

Las lagrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas, arrastrándose por estas hasta caer en mis pantalones dejando sus huellas.

Tenía que controlarme… no podía seguir así. No iba a pasar por lo mismo por un hombre… me había prometido que jamás volvería a hacerlo y estaba quebrantando la promesa… además… yo con Edward nunca había tenido nada, lo conocía hacia apenas unas semanas, asi que no sabía por que me afectaba tanto.

Con estas palabras, me acerqué al lavamanos. Estaba un poco debil por el ataque de llanto que acababa de darme, por lo que tuve que apoyarme a la pared.

Me lavé la cara quitando toda sospecha de lágrimas y arreglándome el cabello. No podía seguir asi.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

Edward: Bella, ¿Estás bien?.- Escuché su voz preguntándome.

Pero yo no podía verlo a la cara.

Y seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con el? Lo conocía hace un par de semanas, y si, lo encontraba guapo, amable, maravilloso, y miles de cosas más… pero ¿tanto?

De todos modos trabajaba para el, tenía que verle la cara a diario, asi que tendría que tragarme todo eso.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me metí una frase en la cabeza, frase que no podría olvidar nunca.

"Si no le interesas, olvídalo, no sufras, pues no vale la pena"

Era una frase que me habían dicho cuando pasó lo de James, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, y era totalmente cierto…


	13. Cap 13: Alejándose

**Chananananaaaaa .___. weno este cap lo subo porque ya lo tenía listo, si no talvez me haya demorado más. De todos modos, creo que me pondré a escribir, me llego una ola asi de idea de repente xD. Y la historia que dije, la verdad se me cortó la inspiración con ella ¬¬ fue re triste xD asi que se la di a una amiga qe tengo y ella la hará a su manera y le cambiara lo que quiera, blabla (:**

**Ojala les guste el cap ;) Dejen reviews porfas :D y gracias por los del cap anterior, no juzgen a Edward, el solo quería disculparse y le salio mal U__u xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 13**

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

Edward: Bella, ¿Estás bien?.- Escuché su voz preguntándome.

Pero yo no podía verlo a la cara.

Y seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con el? Lo conocía hace un par de semanas, y si, lo encontraba guapo, amable, maravilloso, y miles de cosas más… pero ¿tanto?

De todos modos trabajaba para el, tenía que verle la cara a diario, asi que tendría que tragarme todo eso.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me metí una frase en la cabeza, frase que no podría olvidar nunca.

"Si no le interesas, olvídalo, no sufras, pues no vale la pena"

Era una frase que me habían dicho cuando pasó lo de James, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, y era totalmente cierto…

Tomé la manilla de la puerta y la giré, quedando cara a cara con el.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa? Dime, puedes confiar en mi.

Negué con la cabeza.

Bella: No me pasa nada… enserio.

Edward: Bella, no me mientas.- Me dijo con el seño fruncido y una mueca.

Inspiré profundamente.

Bella: solo… son tonterias mi, ¿Si? Un ataque estúpido… me acordé de algo y… bueno, ya viste. ¿Y que tal tu mañana?.- Dije intentando cambiar el tema.

Edward siguió con el seño fruncido pero dejó pasar el tema… creo.

Edward: Normal, como una mañana de trabajo.

Esta vez asentí con la cabeza, y me dirigí a seguir con mi trabajo, pero antes de ponerme los audífonos, Edward volvió a hablarme.

Edward: Bella.- Dijo haciendo que lo mirase.- Recuerda que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿Si? No me gusta verte mal.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Si supiera que era por el… - Y en unos minutos más estará el almuerzo, Ángela esta preparando ñoquis.

Volví asentir, no quize hablar por miedo a como saldría mi voz, asi que después de esto, rápidamente me puse los audífonos y seguí haciendo mi trabajo.

Lo vi pasar a mi lado pero no le vi el rostro. Apenas se fue, mis pensamientos volvieron.

¿Acaso se preocupaba por mi? No tendrías razón, debía de ser otra de mis estúpidas deducciones, pero esta vez no apareció la voz haciendome sentir nuevamente mucho más terrible de lo que me sentía.

Hacía lo posible por intentar olvidar ese tema, pero estando en su casa, tan cerca de el, y justamente limpiando SU habitación, me lo hacía todo mil veces más difícil.

No pasó mucho para cuando, justo, apareció el rey de roma.

Edward: El almuerzo esta listo, ¿Vamos?

Sonreí y dejé las cosas a un lado, para dirigirme al comedor delante de el, ya que no quería verlo. Si tal vez estaba siendo exagerada, pero bueno, si mis reacciones hacia su rechazo era exagerado sin razón, supongo que mi comportamientos tenías justificación, ¿No?

Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé mi plato, decidida lo puse en una bandeja y Edward me miraba con el seño fruncido.

Edward: ¿No piensas comer conmigo?

Me puse nerviosa.

Bella: Eh… ya sabes… supongo que … no se, ejem… ¿Comeré arriba, si?.- Agarré mi bandeja y la subí para ir a la que es mi pieza de semana en cuando.

Idiota! ¿No se te ocurrio nada mejor? No, yo la idiota había dicho puros aportes y había subido como imbecil…. ¡Ahora si que te miraría raro!

Prendí la televisión y me concentré en las noticias, que de interesante, nada, pero era lo unico que había.

Me comí cada noki leeeeentaaaameeenteee,.. pero luego em di cuenta que cuanto antes terminaba, antes terminaba de asear, y antes volvía a mi casa.

Después de esto comí como un rayo, mala idea, ya que terminé con dolor de estomago.

Edward: ¿Quieres un té, algo, no se?.- Me preguntó cuando bajé a dejar la bandeja.

Negué con la cabeza. El suspiró.

Edward: Bella, es enserio. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

Volví a negar, y subí a terminar el aseo.

Estaba nuevamente concentrada en este cuando el vuelve a aparecer a mis espaldas. Esto ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Edward: Isabella.- Me llamo. Okeey, eso me sorprendió. Nadie me llamaba Isabella a menos que, o no nos llevemos bien, este enojada conmigo, o sea un tema realmente serio. Fruncí el seño pero me di vuelta como siempre.

Edward: Samy desea hablar contigo.- Dijo desviando la mirada, con una mano rascando su nuca y la otra entregándome el celular.

Timidamente tomé el celular y me lo puse en la oreja.

_Sammy: Tiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bella: Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?.- Dije intentando sonar feliz, Edward me miró frunciendo el seño y con una mueca. Me miraba fijamente, lo que me ponía nerviosa y me di la vuelta._

_Sammy: Bieeem! Y tup?_

_Bella: Bien igual, ¿Cómo lo has pasado?_

_Sammy: Tiaaa me aburrooo! Quiero jugar y aca no puedo.- Me dijo enfurruñada.- Te quieerooooooo!.- me dijo. Dios! Era tan tierna. Sonreí._

_Bella: Yo tambien te quiero preciosa.- Miré a Edward de soslayo y este miraba al suelo._

_Bella: Bueno cariño, nos vemos el lunes._

_Sammy: yapiii, Chaau!_

_Bella: Adiós._

Y cortó. Le entregé el celular de vuelta a Edward.

Edward: Asi que al fin y al cabo, el ratón no te había comido la lengua?.- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Levanté una comisura de mi labio, y me di vuelta. Ya casi terminaba asi que podría irme.

Edward: Como quieras.- Susurró y se dio vuelta para volver a bajar.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿O solo lograba que se enojase conmigo? Es decir, no quería hablarle ni estar cerca para que no vuelva esa pena irrazonable, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de que se enojase conmigo.

Bueno… talvez era lo mejor… ¿Eso lo facilitaba todo, no?

Cuando alfín termine, me despedí de Ángela y le pedí que avisara a Edward que me había ido.

Ángela: ¿Y por que no se lo dices tu? Esta en su habitación.

Bella: Lo sé, pero…. No quiero molestarlo.- Mentí.

Ángela: Bueno, como quieras.

Le sonreí y me fui a mi chevy para ir a mi Dpto. Solo esperaba que el siguiente día, en que Ángela no estaría, no fuera muy incómodo…

**Pequeño pensamiento Edward POV**

Me fui a mi trabajo y Bella aún no había llegado, lo que me dejó con la duda de si al final vendría o no. Estuve durante toda la mañana nervioso por esto, pero esos nervios se fueron, al ver el chevy rojo estacionado frente a mi casa al llegar a esta.

Aun que rápidamente, fueron reemplazados por otros nervios. Nervios provocados por tener que pedirle perdón sobre el tema de ayer, lo que no tenía idea de que haría.

Cuando logré hablar con ella, no fue mucho, le pedí perdón y ella no se enojo, de echo se lo tomo como si nada y se fue rapidamente al baño, lo que me dejó pensando.

No estaba seguro de si habría preferido que se enojara a como reaccionó el resto del día. Todo lo que se es que se fue al baño, en que la escuché sollozar, cuando salió me dirigió unas cuantas palabras y el resto del día se la pasó en movimientos de cabeza, sin dirigirme ni un sonido salido de su boca.

Cuando Sammy hablo con ella, su voz salió perfectamente y habló sin ningún problema, hasta le dijo que la quería. ¿Estaría enojada y lo escondía?

Pero bueno, si ella no deseaba hablar, no le insistiría.

El hecho de que Sammy le alla dicho a Bella que la quería, me gustaba tanto como me preocupaba. Me gustaba, dado el hecho de que para mi Bella era bastante importante y me preocupaba por ella, aun que no quisiera aceptar nada de lo que le dijera, ni de apoyo ni de lo que pudiera ofrecerle, al menos eso me demostró hoy, pero también me preocupaba, si por a b o c Bella decidía irse, si, irse, por que no tenía ningunas intenciones de despedirla y verdaderamente dudaba que alguna vez llegara si quiera a pasarse por mi mente, Sammy se podría poner bastante triste, y odiaba verla triste, ya que pocas veces pasaba eso y le duraba bastante tiempo.

Al final, Ángela fue la que me avisó que Bella se había marchado, ¡Ni si quiera eso pudo decirme! Necesitaría hablar con ella, y aprovecharía mañana para hacerlo.

Al siguiente día, me terminé atrasando algo en el trabajo, pero me daba igual, esperaría hasta que Bella llegue.

Hasta que vi su chevy rojo entrando.

**Bella POV**

A la siguiente mañana me desperté nerviosa, había tenido exactamente el mismo sueño, pero seguía sin descubrir bien quien era. Solo se que esa persona y yo estabamos frente el uno al otro en una habitación, esa persona me rodeaba con sus brazos, estábamos muy cercanos, algo me decían pero como el sueño no era con claridad, no podía entender que, y cuando iba a hablar yo, siempre me despertaba.

Me metí a la ducha pensando como sería el día de hoy, Edward y yo volveríamos a estar solos, a menos que Edward le haya dicho a Ang que vaya igual. Aun que no fuera asi, de todos modos el tenía trabajo, asi que no lo vería todo el día como el Lunes.

Pero ambas esperanzas decayeron cuando toqué la puerta de la mansión y me abrió Edward, sin rastros de Ángela por la casa.

Edward: Isabella.- Dijo dejándome pasar. Como odiaba que me dijeran asi…

Asentí con la cabeza y entré.

Entonces cerró la puerta de un portazo. Me di vuelta sorprendida y lo miré.

Tenía el seño fruncido y se veía enojado. Lo miré sin decir nada.

Edward: Muy bien, Isabella. Ya basta. ¿Qué te pasa?- Ahora fui yo quien frunció el seño y bajé la mirada. - ¿Se puede saber por que no me hablas? Es enserio, estás bastante rara desde ayer y ya no aguanto.

Bella: Ya te dije ayer…- Dije con un hilo de voz.- Solo estupideces…

Edward: No, se nota que es algo más. Ya enserio, por favor dime.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y me di vuelta para subir cuando me agarró por el brazo y me dio vuelta. Entones me sujetó por los hombros.

Edward: Bella, enserio. Basta de eso, no quiero más moviemientos de cabeza, quiero tu voz, ¿Si? Ahora dime, ¿Estás asi por lo del Lunes?.- me preguntó frente a frente.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me puse como tomate al recordar aquella escena… ¿Pero que hacía? Tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza, YA!

Negué nuevamente.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello soltándome por la otra.

Edward: Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no me hables. No me hables nunca más, ya intenté arreglarlo pero no ayudas mucho. No te olbigare a hablarme si no quieres.- Tomo sus cosas y antes de salir dijo:- Adiós... y ah, Jacob llega en la tarde.

Entonces se fue, y solo escuché el motor de su auto.

Me tiré al sofá y eché la cabeza abajo, no podía creerlo… era una tonta y solo continuaba arruinandolo todo, me sentía sola y torpe.

Tal vez debería haberle dicho… no necesariamente que era por el… pero de alguna forma… Dios! Mi mente estaba demasiado enredada y no tenía forma de aclararla.

Cuando me relajé un poco, respiré hondo y me dediqué a hacer mi trabajo…

Prendí la radio, pero de igual forma, me sentía completamente sola…

el unico hecho que me ocnsolaba, era que al menos en la tarde llegaría el jardinero nuevo, y quien sabe, podría llegar a hablar con el un poco.

Solo de una cosa había logrado quedarme segura, apenas Edward llegara, hablaría con el… o al menos eso esperaba.


	14. Cap 14: Jardinero Nuevo

**Holi olii :D estoy ultra mega feliz prqe la clase de musica me dejo asi xD no se porkua... pero iwal xDD adoro tocar guitarra *.*... buenobueno, aqi subiendo capii, y bueno cmprendan el hecho de qe Bella haya ignorado a Edward, ella intentaba dejar atras esos sentimientos extraños.. de muy mala manera :D ¿Se entiende ^^? y bueenoop... aqi llega un personaje qe la verdad , lo ODIO tanto en el libro real como en la mayoría ed los fics -_- peeero... no se eso ya es opinion mia xd, ojala les gusta el caap (: Y djen reviews Shiis ^^?**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Jardinero Nuevo**

Ya había terminado de limpiar la mayoría de la casa, había estado más concentrada que nunca, y como no tenía distracciones, la cosa se me hacía mas llevadera.

Los pensamientos que tenía seguían rondando, y estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por la llegada de Edward… no sabía exactamente que cosas decirle…. ¿Perdón por mi comportamiento?... ¿Qué mejor no hablabamos más?... ¿Decirle lo que deverdad me pasa?... no se… ninguna de las opciones me gustaba mucho…

Era un día nublado, aburrido…. Y estos pensamientos no me dejaban tranquila, si no me contenía ya veía que las lágrimas volvían a salir… pero no quería.

Bueno, mi intención era olvidar todo esto de Edward como algo más, pero no quería perderlo como amigo… aun que esta cuestión de amigos me era dificl ya que me sentía bastante atraida por su personalidad y cada vez me atraía mas…

¿Me veía obligada a terminar de hablarle para siempre?...

¿Sería tal vez mejor pedirle a Mel que me cambie de casa?

_Ding, Dong_..

Comenzó a sonar el timbre. Me tensé.

¿Sería Edward?... ¿habría llegado más temprano?

No podía ser… el salía más tarde…

Obligé a mi mente a pensar coherentemente. Era ovio que no sería Edward… ¿Quién más podría ser?

Solo quedaba una persona. Ese tal Jacob habría llegado.

Rápida y entusiasmadamente me dirigí a la puerta, con la idea de no tener que estar más tiempo sola.

Jacob: Hola.- Saludo un en la puerta un chico moreno, alto, musculoso y fornido, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro que era algo contagiosa. Unos ojos oscuros brillantes y con todos sus dientes blancos mirándome, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Era bastante lindo, ¿Para que mentir?

Bella: Hola.- Salude yo también.- Tu eres Jacob, ¿No?

Jacob: Jake.- me corrigió dandome la mano, gesto que devolví.

Bella: Yo soy Isabella… Bella.- Dije aclarándole después de darle paso a la casa.

Jake: Bueno, Bella. ¿Tu eres la ama de llaves o algo asi?

Bella: Ehm… la nana… nana/niñera algo asi..- Asintió y luego comenzó a mirar la casa.

Jake: Waaw… esto es muchoo… que lujo, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. – entonces me miró.- Yo vivia en una simple casita en una reservación de forks… La Push, ¿La conoces?

Bella: Me suena, estuve un tiempo viviendo en Forks con mis padres.- Dije recordándolos nostálgicamente… y no quería pensar en ellos… me traían malos recuerdos.

Jake: Espera… ¿Tu eres Isabella Swan?

Bella: Si, ¿Por qué?

Jake: Wow, he oído mucho de ti.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Hija de Charlie Swan, no?.- Asentí.- Mi padre con el tuyo son los mejores amigos, varías veces oí de ti, pero nunca antes te había visto.

Bella: ¿Enserio?.- pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Jake: Black, hijo de Billy Black.

Bella: Ahh!.- Dije ahora comprendiendo.- Ahora recuerdo.- le dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks?

Jake: No se… simplemente quería un cambio… estaba algo aburrido de Forks… me costó dejar a Billy, a veces lo extraño… ¿Tu no extrañas tu casa?

Bella: Hmm.- Fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca.- Tienes harto trabajo.- Dije cambiando el tema mientras miraba por la ventana al jardín. AL parecer para Jacob pasó desapercibido.

Jake: Seee.- Dijo suspirando.- Pero que va… ¿Pagan bien, no?.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se la devolví. Esto sería fácil, era bastante agradable.

La mayoría del tiempo pasó asi, conversando, luego fui a terminar de limpiar, y cuando estuvo listo, me dirigí donde Jake para tener alguna charla mientras el trabajaba.

Me acosté cerca de el y suspiré en el pasto.

Jake: ¿Cansada?.- Me preguntó mientras arreglaba unas tierras sacándole la maleza.

Bella: Algo…

Jake: Imaginate como estaré yo… solo espero que no me salga una hernia…- Entonces se paró bien y la espalda le sono, soltó un gemido.- Dios… no se si pueda soportar esto… parezco un viejo.

Me reí.

Entonces el vino y se sentó a mi lado, suspirando ahora el.

Jake: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

Bella: Mmm… esta es mi tercera semana.

Jake: ¿Y no te aburres? Digo… cuando legué estabas sola… ¿Te la pasas así todo el tiempo?

Bella: no.. normalmente está Ang, la ama de llaves, es bastante simpática, también esta Jessica, aun que claro de ella no puedo decir lo mismo.- Sonrió.- Y bueno los chicos que vienen de semana en semana… y Edward…

Jake: ¿Edward es el jefe, no?.- Asentí.- Solo sabía su apellido… ¿Y como es?

"Maravilloso! Agradable, simpático, bastante guapo, musculoso, tierno, con una voz que me derrite, unos ojos bellísimos, y miles de cosas más…"

Bella: Bueno… como un jefe…- Le dije como si nada.

Jake: Hmm… solo espero que no sea como el anterior que tuve, lo hubieras conocido, era un viejo frustrado sin vida.- Me reí.

Bella: No… no es así.- Dije con una mueca.

Jake: ¿Y la Sra. Cullen?

Bella: ¿Sra. Cullen?.- Dije ahora frunciendo el seño.

Jake: Dijiste que eras la niñera de sus hijos…

Bella: Oh, no… es divorciado…

Jake: Ahh.- Dijo ahora comprendiendo.- Wooo, mi espalda… lo que daría por un masaje, ¿Me haces uno?

Bella: ¿Qué?.- pregunté entre algunas risas.- Mmm…. Depende, ¿Cuánto me pagas?

Jake: te pagaré con mi adorable compañía hasta que te vayas.- Me dijo sonriéndome. Me reí… de todos modos sin el me aburriría demasiado y esos pensamientos molestos volverían.

Bella: Esta bien.- Le dije sonriente para volverme haciendo que se tire al pasto de espaldas y me puse encima para masajear su espalda.

Extrañamente, no me daba vergüenza ni nada. Jake era de esas personas con las que se agarraba confianza rápidamente.

Jake: mmmm.- Dijo mientras pasa mi mano por sus hombros masajeando y luego en la espalda.- Más abajo.- Reí y le hice caso, luego hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo lo que me provocó más risa aún.

Estabamos en eso cuando siento pasos acercándose a nosotros.

X: Veo que se llevan bien.- Dijo esa voz aterciopelada pero en un tono medio tosco.

¿En que momento había llegado??! ¿COMO NO ESCUCHE SU AUTO?

Rápidamente y sonrojada, por el hecho de que me haya visto asi, me levanté de Jake y me paré. Jake hizo lo mismo y se quedó a mi lado.

Jake: Hola, Sr. Cullen.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Edward lo miraba con el seño fruncido, luego me miró a mi y volvió a mirar a Jake.

Edward: Hola…- Dijo cauteloso.- Bueno, lamento interrumpir… al parecer ya se hisieron amigos.

Iba a hablar pero Jake ya se me adelantó.

Jake: Oh, si. Bella es bastante linda y simpática.- Al aver dicho eso, me sonrojé. Edward hizo una mueca.

Edward: Que bueno… bueno, pueden marcharse cuando quieran.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Hasta mañana, Isabella.

Ahora yo hize una mueca y vi como se marchaba a la casa.

Jake: Bueeeno… se ve algo más agradable que el anterior.- Dijo ahora dándose vuelta para agarrar sus materiales y comenzar a guardarlos.- ¿Tienes como irte? SI quieres te llevo.

Bella: No…. No te preocupes.- dije con voz desanimada.- Nos vemos el…

Jacob: Viernes.- Dijo sonriéndome. Me miró y se fijo de mi expresión.- ¿Pasa algo?

Negué.

Bella: Nada.- dije intentando sonreir.- Nos vemos el viernes.

Jacob: Bueno.- Dijo ahora con todas sus cosas en mano.- Adiós.- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a su auto.

Ese contacto con Jacob fue extraño… al sentir su piel calida contra la mia fria produció una sensación algo extraña…

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, me dirigí ahora a hablar con Edward, necesitaba aclarar aun que sea una cosa… necesitaba desenredar todos los nudos que se habían formado en mi mente.

Entré y me dirigí a la cocina, que era donde se encontraba con el seño fruncido, ña mandíbula tensa, con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y la taza de café intacta frente a el.

Cuando me acerqué, me miro, y luego volvió otra vez la vista hacia la nada…

Esto me sería algo difícil…

**Edward POV**

Me había ido algo enojado en la mañana, había intentado hablar con Bella, pero no había sacado nada, ella simplemente no ayudaba mucho.

No pude sacarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza, y me sentí algo triste por el hecho de haberme ido de esa manera…

El remordimiento rondó durante todo el día en mi cabeza, no había tenido ganas de ir a almorzar por lo que me fui a un restaurante con un colega.

Bella no quería hablarme, se la pasaba sin dirigirma una palabra a menos que sea necesario, y eso hacía en mi un sentimiento extraño.

¿Querría irse de la casa? … ¿Tal vez me odiaba?

Y todo por ese estupido beso que no me pude aguantar… ¡Idiota!

Si hubiera controlado mi necesidad en ese momento, entonces ahora todo sería igual que antes, como una simple y relajada relación de amistad, pero no… solo a mi se me ocurrió besarla, cosa que al parecer no le gustó.

Esa era la segunda cosa que me hacía sentir mal, el rechazo… no se, yo sabía que Bella era solo mi empleada y una amiga… pero era.. raro…

Por estos pequeñós sentimientos que sentía por ella, que cada día habían ido aumentando, su rechazo me había dolido…

Pero lo peor de todo, fue la escenita que me pillé cuando llegué a casa.

Jacob, el nuevo jardinero, había llegado en la tarde, y al parecer no les costó nada agarrarse confianza. Tanto que cuando llegué Bella estaba por poco montada encima de el…

Esta bien, diganme exagerado, como quieran, pero mi Bella no tenía nada que hacer en cima de el acariciando, masajeando o como quieran qe le digan a Jacob.

Un momento… ¿habia dicho MI Bella?

Dios estaba mal… muy mal… pero ese no era el punto. Jacob ya me había desagradado… pero no podía despedirlo, aparte de que sería muy notorio y no tenía justificación… además, ¿Qué sacaría con eso? Probablemente solo más odio de parte de Bella.

Los quedé mirando hasta que hablé.

Edward: Veo que se llevan bien.- Dije ocn un tono algo más oscuro. Juro que fue involuntario. Bella me miró sorpren dida e inmediatamente se parío de encima de Jacob totalmente sonrojada. Jacob la imitó, pero más calmado.

Jake: Hola, Sr. Cullen.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo solo le fruncí el seño. Miré la expresión de Bella que lucía acalorada, y volvi de nuevo la mirada a Jacob.

Edward: Hola…- Dije cauteloso.- Bueno, lamento interrumpir… al parecer ya se hisieron amigos.- Dije un poco sarcástico, pero no tanto como para que se note.

Jake: Oh, si. Bella es bastante linda y simpática.- Hize una mueca, aun que me entrarpon unas ganas sorprendentes se tirársemele encima… ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla linda? Ella era mia…o eso…

Okeey, hasta a mi mismo me estaba dando miedo, nunca había sentido eso

Edward: Que bueno… bueno, pueden marcharse cuando quieran.- Dije mirando mi reloj intentando sonar calmado.- Hasta mañana, Isabella.

Me despedí y me marché a la casa, totalmente enojado en mi interior.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a la cocina, me preparé un café y me senté en la mesa.

Jacob…. Idiota. Acababa de llegar y ya se había metido en donde nadie le invitaba… ¡si tuviera una razón!… cualquier razón para despedirlo…

Pero al parecer a Bella le gustaba… ag, eso era lo que más rabia me daba, como?...

No paraba de suspirara, ni si quiera sabia que pensar…

Sentí unos pasos caminando hacia mi, mire y era Bella que se acercaba timidamente. Volví a perder la vista.

Bella: Hola.- Me dijo timidamente.

Edward: ¿Ahora hablas?.- Le pregunté sarcástico. Si, estaba enojado, y mucho.

Bella: Perdón.- Me dijo entonces. Me volteé a mirarla con el seño fruncido.- Perdón por haberme comportado asi.- me dijo entonces.

No le contesté, esperaba que continuara.

Bella: Es solo que…- Se mordió el labio inferior.- yo… era extraño… eso…

Edward: ¿Te refieres por el beso del lunes?.- le pregunté directo.

Volvió a morderse el labio y asintió.

Edward: Yo lo lamento, Bella… como te dije antes, no debí hacerlo…

Suspirí y bajó la mirada.

Edward: Lamento haberte incomodado. De todos modos ya no importa…- dije volviendo a mi enojo.

Ahora frunció el seño y levantó la mirada.

Bella: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- me preguntó. La mire sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta. Tragué saliva y .. intenté pensar en alguna respuesta coherente.

No podía decirle lo ucho que me atraía… probablemente con eso solo lograría que quiera irse de esta casa, y yo no la quería lejos.

Edward: Esto… yo.. lo hice por que…- comenzé nervioso.- Fue… un impulso, ya sabes… un acto del momento… - mentí. Esperaba que me creyera. Y volvió a suspirar y bajó la mirada, algo… ¿Decepcionada?.- como dije, lamento haberte incomodado, aun que dudo que lo haya echo, dado que si no t incomoda montarte y comenzar a acariciar a alguien que conoces un día, no te incomodará un beso con alguien que casi es tu amigo, ¿no?- Dije cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró sorprendida. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Bella: Yo… yo…

Edward: No importa.- dije tomando mi taza y bebiendo un sorbo de café. Frunció el seño.

Bella: ¡Yo no he montado a nadie! Y… ¡No lo acariciaba! Para tu información estaba masajeando su espalda debido todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer SOLO en tu tremendo patio.- me dijo ahora algo más enojada.

Edward. Claaro, ¿Y me echas la culpa a mi? El quizo el trabajo, no lo e obligado, si quiere irse, pues con gusto.- Dije INTENTANDO soanr calmado, pero estaba a punto de echarme a gritar…

Bella: bueno y… ¿Y que si lo hacía? Ese hubiera sido mi problema, es mi vida, yo solo estoy aquí para limpiar, cuando termino, estoy libre.

Edward: si, libre de irte a tu casa, no de coquetear con el jardinero.- Le dije enojado.

Bella: aaash! Yo no coqueteo con nadie.- dijo frustrada.- no es mi culpa que tu estés celoso!.- Me grito.

Me sorprendí y la miré. Ella también se veía sorprendida, y estaba más roja que nunca. Tragó saliba y bajó la mirada.

Edward: yo…. No estoy celoso.- Dije en tono bajísimo y nervioso. No estaba seguro de eso.

Bella: Nos vemos mañana, Edward.- Dijo agarrando su bolso y marchándose.

Al igual que el otro día, solo escuché el sonido del motor alejándose.

Bien, ahora si. Edward Cullen era oficialmente, un imbecil.

* * *

**Sry si esta mal escrito ... no tngo ganas de reeler para escribir bien xD bueno ai esta como qedo no mas cuanod lo escribi... pero creo no tener MUCHOS errores ^^ ... emm bueno me largo a leer fics o leer _Persuasion _:D Shauuus, ;***

**Pd: Ayer en mi día de ocio de enferma se vinieron varias ideas a mi head para nuevos fics :D asi qe no se ... probablmnte deje ls sumaries en algun cap o losuba y pida su opinion *.* es probable qe la idea sea muy mala pr qe ayer no estaba exlnte xD o podria sr decente... dnde se me subio la fiebre a la cabeza se me vino creatividad e.e xD ESOOO ! ;B  
**


	15. Cap 15: Celos

**Pff estupidez de pc ¬¬ no me guardaba el documento y no podia subir nadaa ni podía escribir en mi histortia, asi que tuve qe ingeniarme otra forma de subir cap, pero !Lo logre! xD yy bueno me e dado cuenta que yo tengo un vicio con los puntos suspensivos xD los pongo mucho v.v aqui le saque unos cuantos pero sale solo asi que... s elo aguantan no mas xD y yo no sirvo para escribir discusiones U__u ! Buu... weno, ojala les guste el cap, y me dejen unos lindos reviews :D? KISSES ! ;***

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 15: Celos**

** Bella POV**

¡Mierda! Isabella, Dios mío, ¡¿En que pensabas?!! ¿Cómo se te ocurrio decirle eso? ¿QUE EL SENTIA CELOS? Dioooooooos! ¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza? ¿mierda?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggh!

Me odiaba, me odiaba totalmente a mi misma. No pude evitarlo… simplemente se me salio solo de la boca sin si quiera pedir permiso.

Me debe creer loca… si, de seguro esta pensando "¿Celoso? ¿De donde sacó esa basura? ¿Por ella? ¿por la nana? Pobre loca… la despedire"… bueno, no tengo idea, talvez exagero… pero es probable… Dios! ¿Llegaría a despedirme?

Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda al pensar en eso… ¿No más Edward?

Por que si… si Edward me despedía, quería decir no más Edward… nunca, NUNCA más…

Sabía que esa idea debería de alegrarme… sería no más Edward, osea no más sufrimiento irrazonable… pero no, hacía todo lo contrario. El simple pensamiento hacia que un dolor extraño y una pena me ahogara completamente. Si hasta un nudo se había formado en mi garganta.

Y pensar que nada habria pasado si no hubiera sido por ese beso…

Suspiré.

Ese beso…

¿Qué decir? Ese beso me había dejado totalmente aturdida, y aun que quisiera no puedo arrepentirme… nunca lo haría. La sensación de sus labios en los mios, tan cálidos y suaves, moviéndose en sincronía con los mios… su dulce lengua jugando con la mia… nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

Volví a suspirar… el solo hecho de recordarlo me hacía meterme en una burbuja de aturdimiento de la que me era muy dificl salir…

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos…

Llegué al estacionamiento y bajé de mi Chevy, mi día se estaba volviendo una horrorosa rutina… de esas rutinas de las que es dificl salir y bastante aburridas… me depsierto en las mañanas, trabajo, vuelvo por la noche, y me acuesto para el siguiente día.

Necesitaba salir… si, necesitaba salir y olvidarme de todas estas cosas.

Entré y Alice no estaba… eso era bueno, no me andaría acosando cnoc sus preguntas.

Me tomé un café y me tiré al sillon a ver televisión. No tenía absolutamente nada interesante que hacer… ¡Dios! Que frustrante…

Lo más frustrante de todo, era que al no tener nada que hacer, estuoidos pensamientos volvian a mi mente.

Pero esta vez era Jake quien estaba en ellos.

Me había sorprendido a mi misma… no me era fácil entablar confianza con alguien hasta vario tiempo pasado… y con Jake llevaba solo un día de conocidos y ya lo encontraba genial y simpático… no sé… había algo en el que … no tenía idea de cómo describirlo… pero tenía cierta calidez que te hacía acercársete a el, era un radiador de felicidad, me distrajo todo el día de ciertas cosas, y me la pasé bien en el tiempo que estuve a su lado.

¡Dios! Que raro se sentía… ahora, por que estaba casi segura de que cuando estuviera a su lado volvería a sentirme con la misma confianza de hoy.

¿Me habré pasado?... tal vez… Edward tenía cara de enojado… tal vez si…

Un momento… Edward tenía cara de enojado… ¿Por qué?

No habría razón… estaría…. ¿Estaría de verdad celoso?

_Isabella, déjate de estupidas deducciones de adolescentes…_

¡Callate! Me dieron ganas de gritarle a esa estúpida vocecita… no había echo acto de prescencia en todo el día… hasta ahora claro ¬¬.

Pero que podía decir, tenía razón. Eran estupideces…. De seguro algo le habría pasado en el trabajo para que haya estado asi… ¿Celoso? ¿Edward? No habríia razón… es solo otra estupida ilusion de im mente…

A la siguiente mañana me desperté en el sillón con una manta encima… de seguro acto de Alice…

Miré la hora, 7:40… debá levantarme para ir al trabajo, pero no tenía ánimos… me daba igual lleguar tarde.

Tendría que ver a Edward… quizás que cara pondría cuando me viera.

Lo bueno, era que Áng enía hoy, asi que no tendría que estar sola con el.

Y el viernes… el viernes venía Jake denuevo.

Me levante de mala gana y me fui a duchar, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior.

Después de una relajante ducha fui a despertar a Alice, que al parecer haía lleguado tarde anoche.

Bella: Alice.- Dije moviéndola por el hombro.- Alice.- insistía, pero no hacía caso.- ALICE!

Alice: Aaaaah…- alegó en voz baja.- Dejame dormir.- Se dio vuelta y se tapó la cara.

Bella: Dudo que logres arreglarte bien en menos de 20 minutos.

Alice: ¡¿20 MINUTOS? ¿Cómo NO ME DESPIERTAS ANTES?!!

Se levantó de un salto al baño y se encerró, sabía que no podía llegar tarde, la hacían quedarse fuera por no se cuanto tiempo y no podía perder clase.

Mientras Alice se bañaba yo me dediqué a vestirme, agarré lo que sea, no tenía ganas de perder tiempo en eso…

No tenía ganas de nada… me sentía totalmente desanimada.

Me pasé unas cuantas veces el cepillo por la cabeza y agarré mis cosas.

En eso salé Alice disparada a mi lado…

Bella: Chao.- le dije antes que desapareciera.

Alice: Chao… Ah!.- dijo volteándose por un segundo.- En la noche me lo cuentas, no creas que no he dado cuenta.- dijo señalándome con un dedo acusatorio antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Suspiré.

¡Maldición!

Alice siempre lograba averiguarlo todo de mi, aveces no me gustaba qu eme conociera tan bien.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi Chevy, conducí leentamente… ¿Qué tanto si llegaba tarde? Yo ya me daba por despedida…

Cuando llegué, bajé y toqué la puerta, Edward nunca me había dado la llave.

Espere un rato hasta que escuché unos pasos acercarse.

Pero no me abrió Áng, como yo creía…

Me sorprendí.

Frente a mi tenía a una deslumbrante rubia de cabellos largos, unos ojos verdes hermosos, unos labio perfectos y carnosos, facciones inigualables en su rostro, y para que decir ese cuerpo escultural. Una piernas largísimas, flaca, y… perfecta.

Mil veces mejor que yo, pensé altiro.

Una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que de seguro, era alguna amante de Edward.

Claro, no podía ser que Edward se la pasara sin nada todo el tiempo… y esta chica era bastante hermosa… de seguro estaba con ella.

X: Hola.- me dijo sonriente.

Bella: Hola.- respondí con un hilo de voz.

X: Tu debes ser la nana, ¿No?

Si, la estúpida e ingenua nana…

Bella: Si.

X: Pasa.- Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Entré y me dediqué a echar un vistazo alrededor para ver si Edward estaba en casa…

X: Edward ya se fue al trabajo.- Dijo adivinando mi pensamiento.- pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, ¿SI?

Claaaro, pregúntaselo a su "Noviecita"…

Zorra…

…

No pude evitar ese pensamiento… pero… no se, pensar que esa hermosa zorra había estado con Edward me daba… no se… ¡Celos?

Ja, no… ya sería mucho. Es decir, me gustaba Edward… pero.. ¿Tanto?

¿Por qué te sorprendes? Igual que el otro día no mas, cuando llorastes por el, ¿no crees que lo quieres bastante?

Callate idiota…- dios estas peleas mentales me mataban. De seguro pronto iria al manicomio.

Bella: Claro.- respondí como si nada.

En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta, y la rubiecita se dirigió a esta.

X: Ángela! Hola.- Dijo sonriéndole a Áng.

Áng: ¡Srta. Rosalie! Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo sonriéndole a ella también.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Osea que esa zorra venía aquí hace tiempo?

¿Todo este tiempo Edward tuvo una "noviecita"?

No podía creerlo… no podía ser.

Pero… si estaban juntos hace tiempo… entonces ¿Me beso mientras estaba con ella?

No podía creerlo… que idiota! No podía ser asi… Edward no podía ser de ese tipo de hombres… ¿O si?

Rosalie: Si, con Edward nunca concordábamos para juntarnos, pero esta vez vengo de sorpresa.- Respondió la rubia.- Pero bueno estaré aquí por solo unos días, extrañaba a Edward, por eso aproveché de venir.

Claro, zorra. ¿Pensaba quedarse aquí? Nonno, yo definitivamente no limpiaría sus cosas…

Áng: Es un agrado tenerla aquí nuevamente, Srta. Rosalie.- le dijo Áng sonriéndole… no podía, ¿Le caía bien?.- Permiso, debo ir a trabajar.

Rosalie: No importa, luego hablamos.- Dijo sonriéndole ella también.

Áng se dirigió a la cocina, mientras esa Rosalie subía al segundo piso.

Yo me dirigí a la cocina tras Áng.

Bella: ¿Te cae bien?.- pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Ella volteó a mi.

Áng: Oh, hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias.- Dijo sarcásticamente. Yo rodé los ojos.

Bella: Perdón… hola.

Áng: Hola. Si me cae bien, es bastante simpática. ¿Por qué?

Levanté los hombros.

Bella: Nada solo…- suspiro.- curiosidad. ¿Viene muy seguido?

Áng: De vez en cuando.- Me respondió.

Asentí, y después de decirle unas cuantas cosas más, me dirigí a mi trabajo.

La mañana se me pasó bastante rápida, Áng me pidió si podía cocinar por que quería conversar un rato con la zorra y no tendría tiempo, por lo que me fui turnando entre los trabajos y me iba distrayendo.

No faltó mucho para cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Me tensé instantáneamente.

En el mismo instante en que Edward entró al salón principal, Rosalie venía bajando las escaleras.

Edward: ¡¿Rose?!.- pregunt{o sorprendido y con una sonrisa cuando al vio en los escalones-. ¡Rose! ¿Cómo has estado?.- dijo ahora acercándose a abrazarla.

Rosalie: ¡Edward!.- Respondió ella acercándose también para abrazarlo.

Se juntaron y se abrazaron por nos e cuanto tiempo, ¡Dios! Menos mal nos e besaron ahí mismo, si no, me darían arcadas.

Rosalie: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te e extrañado.

Edward: Y yo igual, pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

Rosalie: Bien, como siempre… siguiendo con mis clases y todo.. ¿Qué tal tu?

Edward: Bien igual, ven hablamos en el almuerzo.- Dijo invitándola a la mesa.

Ni si quiera se percató de mi prescencia…

Para que mentir… me sentí… triste.

Mientras ellos se iban muy felices y contentos a sentarse a la mesa, yo simplemente me dirigí a la cocina a agarrar una bandeja.

Áng: ¿Y por que te dá ahora de comer arriba?

Bella: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Áng: Antes almorzabas con Edward.

Me mordí el labio inferior e hize una mueca.

Bella: Nada, simplemente… no puedo pasarme pegada a el, ¿No?

Áng me arqueó las cejas, pero yo solo la ignoré y subí a mi habitación… o bueno, al menos yo la tomaba como mía.

No comí casi nada, seguía con el desánimo de la mañana, asi que lo dejé en la bandeja y me dediqué a mirar las noticias…

Después del rato suficiente bajé con la bandeja y dejé las cosas en sus respectivas ollas.

Áng: Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Seep.. ¿Por qué preguntas?.- Dije dejando demostrar todo el desanimo que sentía, solo quería irme a casa.

Áng: No comiste nada, estás pálida y… no se , estás rara.

Bella: No me pasa nada, simplemente… hoy no es mi día.

Áng: Si necesitas algo solo me dices, ¿Bien?

Bella: Bien.- dije rodando los ojos. Estaba siendo sobreexagerada.

El resto de la tarde fue aburrida, aburridísima. Edward estuvo conersando con la zorrita y Ángela debés en cuando se unía.

Ya de más tarde, me empezó a doler la cabeza, asi que antes de irme decidí tomarme un té.

Ángela ya se había ido y Edward y Rosalie se encontraban arriba…

Estaba senatda comodamente en la soledad con mi té… cuando de repente lelga el…

Ni si quiera me miró, solo tomó un vaso, lo llenó de leché y lo metió al microondas.

Se inclinó en la mesa en silencio mriando hacia la anda mientars yo estaba casi igual sentada alfrente de la mesa.

No tenía idea de cuanto rato le había puesto a sui leche, pero sentía que habían apsado horas desde que había llegado.

Era un silecion, demasiado incómodo… no e gustaba, necesitaba romper la tensión.

Bella: Asi que… la has pasado bien con "Tu Rosalie", ¿No?,. .-Dije enfocando la úñtima palabra, debo admitirlo, tenía algo contra ella… y no tenía ganas de disimularlo.

Me miró y frunció el seño para luego volver a perder la vista.

Edward: Claro, hace tiempo no la veía.

Bella: Mmm… ¿ sabe tu noviecita que andabas besando a la gente mientras ella no estaba?

Si, tal vez fue muy pronto, tal vez fuy muy tonta… pero no pod{ia evitarlo.

Edward: ¡Que dijiste?.- dijo con un tono más hosco y mirándome seriamente.

Bella: Lo que escuchaste, si estabas con Rosalie, con menor razón debías haberme besado.

Edward: ¡¿Estar con Rosalie? ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez?!

Bella: Es obvio ¿No? No soy tan tonta como crees.

Edward: Rosalie es mi hermana para tu información.- ¿Hermana? ¿HERMANA?.- ¿Qué? ¿Celosa?

Bella: ¡¿Perdón?! ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? ¿Por ti? Pff.- bufé.

Edward: Claro, se me olvidaba que solo piensas en Jacob.

Bella: Mira quien está celoso ahora.

Edward: Si claro, como digas. Yo no se que te pasa, desde el Lunes que andas rara.

Bella: Por supuesto, que yo sepa nunca te di derecho para besarme.

Edward: Igual me respondiste.

Bella: Bueno, y ¿Qué? No tendrías por que haberlo hecho! ¡No puedes andar besando a quien se te cruze por al frente!

Edward: ¡Yo no beso a quien se cruza por delante!

Bella: ¡Claro que si! No tendrías razón de haberme besado! Si no siguieras esos estúpidos instintos de los hombres entonces estaríamos como antes.

Edward: ¿Estupidos instintos de hombres? ¿Que te crees que soy? Todo lo que hago es por una razón, asi que no digas idioteces- dijo hablando como intentado contenerse.

Bella: ¡ah! Claaaro! ¿Y por que me besaste entonces, eh?

Edward: Eso da igual...

Bella: !No, Edward! A mi no me da igual, quiero saber! ¿O que? ¿Te besas con todas tus empleadas? ¿No te importan los sentimientos acaso?

Edward: !Ya te dije que tengo mis razones!

Bella: !Entonces dime! ¿Por que me besaste, eh? !Dime!

Edward: ¡Mierda! ¡Por que me gustas, Isabella! ¡Me gustas!

Bella: Ah, claro, buena excu… ¿Qué?.- pregunté reaccionando a sus palabras.

Edward: Ya te lo dije, Isabella. Me gustas… no lo pude evitar, ¿Si? Perdóname por sentir eso… no lo controlo.- De repente sentía como el dolor de mi cabeza comenzaba a aumentar.- No debía acerlo, lo sé, ¿Bien? Pero que querías que haga tu estabas demasiado cerca y yo…

Entonces de repente su voz comenzó a convertirse en un murmullo de fondo… todo se comenzó a nublar y comenzé a debilitarme.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y cerré los ojos, sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza.

"¿!Bella..?!"

Fue lo único que logré escuchar antes de que todo oscureciese y solo me sientiera caer en la inconsciencia...

* * *

**Esooo (: Hope u like it ñ.ñ ! Me dejan reviews sisis T.T¿ *Perdonen las faltas de ortografiaaaaaaa .___. !**

**HEEEEEY ! IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE ! :  
**

**Nada, solo quería que supieran que subí una nueva historia ñ.ñ ! xD Se llama "Conociendo a un extraño no tan extraño" :B ¿Se pasan sisis ^^? Y no se.... alguna opinion (A) :D? **

**ESO! Kisses y gracias por leer ;*  
**


	16. Cap 16: Despertando de la inconsciencia

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Se supone qe actualizaría como hace dos semanas -.- !! Pero bueeeh :Z no me daban las ganas :/ y bueno ahora recien termino el aniversario :D mi alianza gano eaea (H) xd, buenoooo si nada qe decir ;) Gracias por la paciencia y aca otro cap, ustedes saben qe mis caps son cortongos no mas porqe mis inspiracion no dura mucho rato xD iwal no se como esta este capi, lo acabo de escribir, y se qe algunas se qearon metias con el final del capi anterior, no se si se vaan a decepdionar o algo .__. iwal si es asi, no me maten si ^^? ;D**

**Dejen reviews pliiis ;*! Quiero opiniones .__.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 16: Despertando de la inconsciencia…**

Sentí algo mojado en mi frente, algo frío y húmedo… aparte de blando…

¿Qué era eso? No tenía idea… abrí los ojos de apoco, pestañeando, ya que la luz me cegaba.

Me costó un momento abrir bien los ojos, la cabeza me dolía terriblemente, como… como si tuviera una resaca, aun que sabía perfectamente que no era asi…

Cuando distingí bien en donde me encontraba… me parecía bastante conocido… pero la verdad no estaba bastante consciente para estar segura.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ang: Ya despertaste.- Reconocí la voz de mi amiga, pero gemí por el dolor que me produció su voz en mi cabeza.

Bella: ¿Ang?.- Pregunté dudosa intentando encontrarla con la mirada.

Áng: Aquí estoy, Bella. ¿Necesitas algo?

Logré despertarme mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación que Edward me había dado, y con una toalla húmeda en la frente… probablemente eso era lo que me había despertado.

Bella: ¿Qué…que hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en mi casa?¿Que pasó?

Áng: La verdad… no tengo idea. Cuando yo llegué hoy en la mañana Edward antes de irse me dijo que te encontrabas en tu habitación, y que por favor me preocupara de ti… se veía serio y preocupado, ¿No recuerdas nada?

Intenté pensar… ¿Qué había pasado ayer?

Mmm…. Nop, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Creo que estaba en la cocina y tuve un pequeño conflicto con el… pero no recuerdo nada, no tengo idea de que hablábamos ni… nose.

Bella: Solo recuerdo haber estado con Edward en la cocina y luego… nada. Ni si quiera se que le dije o que me dijo.

Áng: Hmmm.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.- Bueno, ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Solo… me duele la cabeza, mucho…

Áng: Te traeré un té o algo para que comas, la señorita Rosalie quiere verte. Ya vengo. No te vayas a levantar o nada.- me señaló con un dedo acusatorio para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Suspire e intenté incorporarme en la cama… de verdad me frustraba el no recordar que había pasado anoche… quizás que cosas le dije a Edward… o que se yo solo recuerdo furia por esa Rosalie… ¿Y quería verme?...mmm… ¿Edward no me había dicho nada de ella? Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber mencionado su nombre, pero la verdad … no, tenía imágenes mudas en mi cabeza, como si fuera una de esas películas viejas aburridísimas en blanco y negro…

X: ¿Se puede?.- Preguntó una voz tocando la puerta… seguramente era ella.

Bella: Adelante.- respondí con voz débil.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejándome ver el rostro de aquella perfecta de nuevo.

Me miró y me sonrió.

Rosalie: Al fin despertaste.- Dijo acercándose a mi cama.

Solo asentí e intenté una sonrisa.

Rose: Te desmayaste anoche, según lo que Edward me contó, y no has despertado hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Bella: Bien, gracias.- Dije algo cortante… pero mencionó algo que Edward le había contado.- ¿Me desmayé? ¿Qué más te contó Edward?

Rose: No mucho la verdad, me dijo algo de que tuvieron un problema y te desmayaste y bueno, se veía preocupado. Me pidió que abriera tu cama mientras el te examinaba y… bueno después me pidió que te cambiara de ropa para acostarte… se quedó la mayoría de la noche aquí.

Bella: ¿En serio?.- Le pregunté incrédula. ¿Edward conmigo mientras podría haber aprovechado el tiempo con su amante?... hmm… Wait, ¿Edward me examinó? Aaay, Dios mio que vergüenza…

Bajé la mirada algo sonrojada.

Bella: Gracias.

Rosalie: No hay de que.

Bella: Lamento… ya sabes, haberte quitado tiempo con Edward ayer haciendo que se quedara.- Le dije directamente.

Rosalie: Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo visitar a mi hermano cuando me de la gana.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Wait… ¿Hermana? ¿ERA SU HERMANA? Dioooos! Y yo que pensaba que eran novios!

Bella: ¿Hermanos?.-Pregunté dándole voz a mis pensamientos.

Rosalie: Claro, ¿Qué más creías que era?

Entonces se completó el vago recuerdo que tenía de su nombre…

**_Bella: Mmm… ¿ sabe tu noviecita que andabas besando a la gente mientras ella no estaba?_**

**_Edward: ¡Que dijiste?.-_**

**_Bella: Lo que escuchaste, si estabas con Rosalie, con menor razón debías haberme besado._**

**_Edward: ¡¿Estar con Rosalie? ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez?!_**

**_Bella: Es obvio ¿No? No soy tan tonta como crees._**

**_Edward: Rosalie es mi hermana para tu información._**

Si, me había dicho que era su hermana… pero por el tono.. ¿Estábamos discutiendo?... que molesto no recordar nada.

Bajé la mirada nuevamente algo roja y haciendo una mueca.

Bella: La verdad… creía que tu y Edward eran… ya sabes, novios.

De su boca salió un suave sonido de una carcaja, melodiosa y campanante.

Rosalie: ¿Edward y yo? ¿Novios?.- Dijo para volver a reir.- No, no… Edward es mi hermano nada más.

Le volví a sonreir.

Rosalie: De todos modos, ni aun que no fuera su hermana estaría interesado en mi.- Dijo volviendo a reir.

Bella: Claro que si, eres perfecta.- Le respondí.- Si no fueran hermanos serían una pareja ideal.

Rosalie: No, eso definitivamente no.- respondió con una mueca.- Además, Edward está interesado en otra persona.

¿Qué?

¿Edward estaba interesado en alguien?

Aggggh!

Ese… ese… Imbecil!

Si mal no recordaba, no hacia mucho que me había besado… ¿MIENTRAS A EL LE INTERESABA OTRA PERSONA?!

¿Qué se creía que era yo? ¿Un jugete?

Bella: Ah… ¿Enserio?.- Dije tratando de pasar desapercibida la ira acumulada.

Rosalie: Seep, mira, entre tu y yo, Edward me contó varias cosas ayer. Pero no le vayas a decir que te estoy contando. Ni una palabra por que me mata.

Intenté fingir otra sonrisa, pero me salió toda una deformidad.

Bella: Claro, no diré nada.

Rosalie: De verdad le gusta esta chica, me hablaba de ella, waaw, parecido como cuando conoció a Tanya… no, diría que más… y creéme que lo de Tanya fue fuerte.

Hablaba y hablaba y con cada palabra me hacía sentir peor.

Bella: ¿Y como se llama?.- Le pregunté… la curiosidad mató al gato.

Rosalie: No me dijo el nombre, le insistí pero no quizo.- Dijo suspirando.- Me gustaría ver la cara de Jéssica, perdona que te diga esto, pero no la soporto.

Bella: ¿Tu tampoco?.- Dije sonriendo... bueno a menos esta vez salio algo mas decente, no era que me sintiera mucho mejor, pero el hecho de que no sea la única que odiaba a Jéssica era bueno.

Rosalie: Noo, y es una arrastrada. Aparte que ¿Cómo no entiende que Edward no la quiere? Espero que con esto se le meta en la cabeza.

_Si, y a mi también_, me dije a mi misma.

Ahora estaba claro, totalmente. ¿Edward fijarse en mi? NUNCA.

_Toc, toc._

Sonó de nuevo la puerta.

Bella: ¡pase!

Entonces entró una figura morena, alta y musculosa con una sonrisa radiante.

Bella: ¡Jake!.- Dije ahora si con una sonrisa verdadera. Se me había olvidado completamente que el volvía hoy.

Jake: Hola, Bells.- Dijo acercándose a la cama al lado de Rosalie.

Bella: ¿Bells?.- Le pregunté con el seño fruncido pero con la sonrisa todavía presente.- ¿De donde salió eso?

EL solo elevó los hombros.

Jake: Natural, otro de mis talentos innatos.- Dijo sonriéndome.- Suena más bonito.

Rosalie nos miró y sonrió.

Rosalie: Bueno yo me largo. Ah, y acuérdate.- Dijo mirándome.- Yo no te conté nada.

Me guiñó el ojo, yo le asentí y ella salió.

Era más simpática de lo que creía.

Jake: ¿Cómo has estado, Bells? Cuando llegué me contaron que eras un cadáver tirado en una cama, pero mi querido jefecito.- dijo en tono sarcástico.- No me dejó entrar a verte. Yo no se que tiene el conmigo.- Dijo sentándose de una a mi lado, provocando el movimiento de toda la cama.- Asi que ahora, aprovecho que no está.

Bella: Nada, solo me desmayé. Al parecer no me había despertado hasta ahora.

Jake: ¿Te desmayaste o te dormiste?.- Me preguntó en broma.- No puedes haber estado tanto tiempo desmayada.

Bella: No, me desmayé.- Dije riendo un poco.- Supongo que del desmayo pasé al sueño… solo sé que antes de desmayarme estaba hablando con Edward (Por no decir discutiendo) y nada más hasta ahora.

Jake: Yo sigo diciendo que te dormiste, sobre todo si hablas con Edward. Seguro te aburriste.

Le bufé.

Bella: ¿Sabes? El no es tan fome y pesado como crees.- Le dije.- Solo te agarraste esa apariencia por la forma en que se comportó el miércoles.

Jake: ¿Y que hay de hoy?

Bella: Pues… no sé… tal vez estaba de mal humor. La falta de sueño te amarga.

Jacob: ¿Me vas a decir que es todo simpático y agradable?.- me preguntó algo incrédulo.

Bella: Solo… se necesita conocerlo.- Le respondí. Ni si quiera se por que lo defendía.. incluso tal vez Jake tenía razón.

Jacob: Claaro.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.- Bueno, ¿Vas a tener que estar todo el día encerrada aquí?

Bella: Me dijeran que no me mueva.- Dije con una mueca.

Jacob: Buu, que fome. No tendré con quien conversar mientras trabajo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

Yo solo suspiré.

En eso entró Áng con un té y unas galletas. Miró a Jake, luego a mi, y me sonrió. Yo solo le rodé los ojos.

Bella: Gracias, Áng.

Áng: No es nada.- Entonces miró a Jacob.- Tu… ¿No tienes que trabajar? Edward me había dicho que no te dejara entrar.- Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jake hizo una mueca.

Jake: Claro…-suspiró.- Bueno, nos vemos Bells.- Me sonrió por última vez y salió.

Áng: ¿Bells? ¿Qué te traes con el, Bella?.- Me preguntó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Bella: Haay, Áng. No te pases rollos. Que exagerada.- Dije como si nada para tomar un sorbo del te.- Solo me cae bien.

Ella hizo una mueca y elevó una ceja.

Áng: Coooooooooomo digas.- Se dio la vuelta y estaba apunto de salir.

Bella: Eh… Áng.- Dije haciendo que se diera vuelta.- Supongo que puedo salir, ¿No? Es decir, no me voy a morir por moverme.

Ella me miró dudosa.

Áng: La verdad… Edward me dijo que no dejara que te levantaras. Quiere que te quedes en cama al menos hasta que el llegue.

Fruncí el seño… ¿Edward quería eso?

Bella: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Áng: No se… solo me dijo eso. Bueno, tengo que ir a cocinar, ya sabes que Jessica no esta… nos vemos.

Salió de la puerta ella también dejándome así sola en la habitación.

¿Edward decía que debía quedarme en cama todo el día?!

¿Con que derecho?

¿Es que acaso se creía mi padre?

Noooooo, yo no quería quedarme todo el día encerrada en esta pieza.

Pero… tampoco quería que Edward volviera a enojarse…

Si, en el fondo estaba harta de estas estúpidas discusiones con Edward, ¡Hasta me había desamyado por una!

Resignada me tapé nuevamente e intenté dormir.

Cerré los ojos…

Esperé…

Y esperé…

Nada!

No llegaba nada!

Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa… nada

Hasta intenté esa estupidez de contar ovejas que mostraban en la tele…

1…2…3… en la 14 ya me había aburrido…

Suspiré y me quité la tapa por que me dio calor.

Comenzé a mirar el techo mientras jugaba con mis dedos…

Me di vuelta… de lado, de frente, de espalda, de guata, de revés, con las piernas saliendo de la cama…

Me sentía incomoda como fuera que esté.

Había dormido tanto que ya no tenía sueño, asi que intenté leer un poco uno de los libros que siempre traía en mi bolso, pero no lograba concentrarme en las letras y la cabeza aún me dolía un poco para leer.

Encendí la tele e hise zapping… ¿Cómo era que no había nada bueno en la tele?!

Bien, estaba harta…

¿Qué importaba si Edward se enojaba? No era quien para decidir que podía y no podía hacer, ya estaba bastante grande para saber que me conviene.

Salí de la cama, y me dirigí a la silla donde se encontraba mi ropa de ayer.

El pijama que Rose me había dado era bastante bonito, seguramente era de ella ya que me quedaba grande en algunas partes…

Me puse mi polera y mis Jeans, para ponerme unas zapatillas y salir.

Una vez fuera, me dediqué a buscar a Jacob en el patio, hasta que lo encontré y me dirigí a el.

Jake: ¡Bells!.- Dijo soltando la pala y mirándome.- Pensé que no saldrías.

Bella: Si, bueno… da igual. Estaba muy aburrida allí dentro.- Dije llegando a su lado.

Jake: Y yo estaba muy aburrido aquí solo, además que se me olvidó mi mp3.

Le sonreí.

Bella: ¿Cómo vas? ¿Te falta mucho?.- Dije mirando alrededor.

El me sonrió y se dirigió a retomar su trabajo.

Jake: Bueno… avanzo de a poco… un pequeño paso para el jardín, pero un gran paso para mi.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí un poco.

Jake: ¿Y como va tu cabeza?

Bella: El té hizo que se me pasara un poco, me sigue doliendo pero… da igual.

Me senté cerca de el en el suelo y el resto del tiempo me lo pasé igual que la tarde del miércoles. Observando como trabajaba y conversando con el.

Realmente me la pasaba bien con el, era agradable. Mucho.

Jake: Y, dime…- Dijo dejando de trabajar. Apoyó un codo en la pala y con la otra mano comenzó a tironearse el pelo de la nuca… algo… nervioso.- ¿Estás en una relación o algo asi?.- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Otro más que me iba con eso…

Y más pensamientos de James en la cabeza… ¡Dios! Como lo odiaba… mucho… como nunca creí haber odiado a nadie…

Pero después de los pensamiento de el… vinieron pensamientos de Edward…

¿Por qué?... no tenía idea… Jacob me preguntó por una relación y yo… yo pienso en Edward… imbécil.

Bella: No…- Dije suspirando y desviando la mirada. Jacob frunció el seño.

Jacob: ¿Pasa algo?.- Dijo acercándose a mi.

Bella: No… nada, idioteces.- Le respondí.

A lo lejos escuché el motor de un auto, pero yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos asi que ni si quiera lo tomé en cuenta.

Jacob: ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Si, en serio. Solo son pensamientos idiotas que…

No pude seguir, una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió provocando todo un estremecimiento por mi columna vertebral.

X: Bella.- Dijo su voz.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas aquí afuera y no acostada en tu cuarto?.- preguntó con tono serio y enojado.

Me di vuelta y lo miré, efecticamente, tenía su mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y una mirada… una mirada de profunda furia…

Dios… aquí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

**Dream of californicatioon ! (8) ;B**

**Esee fuee el capi de hoy ! Chanana! REVIEWS T__T?! Porfaaas .___. ! Cdnsee, Kisses y gracias por leer ;)  
**


	17. Cap 17: Cansada y un gatito hermoso:

**Lol! Como dije en la otra historia, perdón la demora, y la explicación esta allá xD bueno corto por que son las tres y me cago de sueño -.- Ojala les guste, acabo de escribirlo xD. Reviews porfis *__*¿**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Cansada… y una gatito hermoso [:**

X: Bella.- Dijo su voz.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas aquí afuera y no acostada en tu cuarto?.- preguntó con tono serio y enojado.

Me di vuelta y lo miré, efecticamente, tenía su mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y una mirada… una mirada de profunda furia…

Dios… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Edward: Respóndeme, ¿Por qué no te has quedado dentro como he dicho?.- Preguntó con un tono de autoridad.

Jake: Señor, no tiene por que…

Edward: Jacob, hablo con Isabella. Gracias.- Dijo lanzándole algo como una mirada envenenada y volviendo a mirarme.

La manera en que me hablaba… no lo soportaba… no permitiría que me trate como si el me mandara o lo que sea.

Bella: Edward.- Dije intentando mantener la calma.- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero la verdad es que me siento bastante bien y tenía ganas de salir, no estar todo el día acostada encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Edward: Isabella, deberías haberte quedado en cama. No salir.

Bella: Creo que soy lo bastante grande como para saber que hacer y que no.- Dije dando un paso hacia el.- Permiso.- Dije entonces para pasarlo de largo y entrar a la casa.

Estaba harta, totalmente cansada, de andar discutiendo con Edward. Traté de hablarle lo más calmada posible.

Entré a mi habitación y me senté en la cama inspirando profundamente cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

Miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que era Edward.

Expulsé todo el aire inspirado de una.

Edward: Isabella.

Bella: Edward.

Edward: ¿Por qué no te has quedado en cama?

Bella: Ya te he respondido.- Dije cortante hacia el.- Quería salir.

Edward: Bella, te desmayaste anoche. Solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Bella: Jacob también, y no lo dejabas entrar.- Dije mirándolo desafiante.- Pero.- Dije antes de que me protestara.- Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que ya me encuentro bien, de echo bajaré ahora mismo para comenzar a trabajar.- Dije volviendo a pasarlo de largo y dirigiendome a la puerta.

Pero el me tomó del brazo y me dio vuelta a mirarlo.

Quedando… muy cerca… demasiado diría yo.

Hasta el echo de sentir nuestras respiraciones chocar en nuestros rostros.

Edward: No recuerdas ni una palabra de anoche, ¿No es así?

Fruncí el seño.

Bella: No, ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

El solo me soltó y suspiró como frustrado.

Edward: Nada de importancia.- Dijo adelantándoseme ahora el y saliendo por la puerta.

Me quedé ahí parada un rato pensando… por su mirada se captaba que había algo importante de lo que me había olvidado.

¡Dios mio, Isabella! Claro, te desmayas en el mejor momento ¬¬

Luché contra mi memoria para intentar recordar cualquier cosa que podría ser importante… pero nada… no recordaba nada… aaagh!

Rendida bajé y comenzé a limpiar, aun que no valió mucho la pena porque ya había llegado la hora de almuerzo.

Como siempre, comenzé a poner las cosas en la bandeja para subir a comer sola nuevamente, comería con Áng si no fuera que ella casi come mientras cocina, y no queda con mucha hambre.

Iba dirigiéndome a mi habitación cuando escuché una voz llamarme.

Rose: ¡Bella!.- Me llamó.

Yo me voltié a mirarle.

Bella: ¿Pasa algo?

Rose: ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? Supe que lo hacías cuando yo no estaba, no entiendo por qué no hacerlo ahora.

Miré a Edward, que estaba al lado. El sólo miraba su plato.

Bella: No creo que sea adecuado…- Respondí.

Rose: Oh, no te preocupes. Vamos, ven.- Dijo señalándome una silla que estaba justamente al lado de Edward.

Hize una mueca mientras suspiraba, pero igualmente me dirigí al asiento.

Puse mi plato en mi puesto y me senté algo incómoda.

Rose: ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Bella?.- Me preguntó. - ¿Te has sentido mejor?

Bella: Si, gracias.- Le respondí.- De echo estuve la mayoría de la mañana con Jake afuera.- Dije mirando de reojo a Edward que solo presionó con más fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor con que cortaba la carne.

Rose: Ah, si. Se ve agradable. Y se nota que tu le agradas.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y bajé la cabeza.

Bella: Solo es simpático, nada más.- Respondí mientras me metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

Rose: Créeme, Bella. Soy una experta en estas cosas y reconozco altiro cuando un hombre está interesado en una chica. Y ya sabrás lo que noté en Jacob…

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

Edward: Eh, Rose. ¿Y tu día como ha estado?

Rose lo miró algo sorprendida por la interrupción, pero de todos modos le respondió.

Rose: Oh, muy bien. Los alumnos son excelentes. En especial una alumna. Alice, creo que se llamaba. Se ve bastante entusiasta.

Edward: ¿Y no has tenido problemas? Ya sabes, como llegaste hace poco y sólo estarás unos días.

Rose: No, para nada. Son demasiado agradables allí. Y se les pasa bien.

Bella: ¿Haces clases?.- Interrumpí sin poder evitar mi curiosidad.

Rose: Si, soy profesora de Diseño.

Wow, ¿Alice? ¿Profesora de diseño?

"_Hoy llega una profe que es super famosa en lo relacionado al diseño, y no me perdería su clase para nada. Bye!"_

¿Sería Rose?

Bella: Y … esa chica… no se llama ¿Alice Brandon?

Rose: ¡Si! Asi mismo, ¿La conoces?

Bella: Claro, es mi mejor amiga.- Le dije entonces.

Rose: ¿Enserio? Wow… que pequeño es el mundo.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Bella: Si, ella me había dicho que llegaba una profe nueva super buena.- Dije devolviéndole a la sonrisa. Ella bufó.

Rose: ¿Enserio? Yo me encuentro malísima.- Dijo riendo.- Bueno, tu amiga es mi mejor alumna. De verdad tiene un futuro asegurado.

Le sonreí y hablamos un poco más de ese tema, para que luego Edward y Rose siguieran hablando de sus temas cotidianos y lalala….

Cuando ya había terminado de comer me retiré con la excusa de que no tenía más hambre y fui a dejar la bandeja.

Bella: Áng, cada vez cocinas más rico.- Dije sonriendole mientras dejaba el plato.

Áng: Debo ir aprendiendo a cocinar mejor, me hará falta.- Dijo sonriéndo.

Bella: ¿Por qué?.- Pregunté curiosa.

Entonces ella puso cara de sorprendida, como acabándose de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Áng: Nada, nada… solo que como no está Jéssica.- Dijo desviando la mirada.- Tendré que aprender más.

La quedé mirando para nada convencida, su rostro estaba rojo y no me miraba.

Yo seguía ahí parada mirándola fijamente mientras ella fingía que no se daba cuenta.

Hasta que después de un rato de preción, me miró. Se rindió al fin y rodó los ojos.

Áng: Bien, jurame que no se lo dirás a Edward. Solo la Srta. Rosalie lo sabe.- Dijo señalándome con un dedo acusatorio.

Bella: Lo juro.- Dije juntando mi dedo con el de ella para decirle en gestos que lo saque. Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada.

Áng: Yo…- comenzó-. Yo.. estoy ... embarazada.- Me respondió volviendo a desviar la cabeza.

¿Había oído bien?

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio, Áng?.- Le pregunté con la boca abierta.

Ella asintió.

Bella: ¡Dios! Eso es magnífico.- Dije lanzándome a abrazarla. Ella rio y me devolvió el brazo.- ¿Cuánto tienes?

Áng: Sólo 2 meses.

Bella: ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?- Le acusé.

Áng: Lo supe hace poco.

Bella: Y, ¿Cómo era que se llama el papá?

Áng: Ben.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Bella: Bien, dale mis felicitaciones a el también.- Dije para volver a abrazarla.

En eso entró Rose a la cocina a dejar su plato y nos miró.

Al segundo comprendió.

Rose: ¿Se lo dijiste?.- Preguntó contenta.

Ella asintió y Rose vino y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

A Áng le salian lágrimas de emoción, y nosotras seguiamos como abrazándola y con una sonrisa gigante de felicidad por ella.

En eso justo entró Edward a dejar su plato, y nos quedó mirando con el seño fruncido.

Nosotras nos callamos al instante.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó.

Áng: Oh… no, no… nada….

Bella: Nosotras… solo… solo…

Rose: Este… nosotras… solo estábamos felices por que a Áng le compraron un gatito hermoso.- Dijo mirándonos significativamente.

Yo la miré con el seño fruncido. ¿Un gatito hermoso?! Pff… que buena excusa. Supongo que solo tendría que seguirla...

Bella: Eh…. Si, es muy tierno.- Dije ahora mirando a Áng.

Áng nos miro con el seño fruncido hasta comprender, y entonces contestó secándose las lágrimas.

Áng: Si, me lo regaló Ben…. Esta… recién nacido.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Edward siguió mirándonos con el seño fruncido.

Edward: Ah… pues… que bueno, Áng. Me alegro por ti.- Dijo algo confundido mientras salía, y lo último que escuché fue un susurro diciendo algo parecido a un "Mujeres…"

Miré a Rose.

Bella: ¿Un gatito hermoso?- Le pregunté.

Rose: ¿Qué? No se me ocurrió nada más… además se parece a un bebé.- Contestó sonriendo.

Con Áng nos reímos de su ocurrencia, y luego cada una tuvo que volver a lo que debía hacer.

Yo comenzé a limpiar la casa, me encontraba aburridísima… el día anterior no había llevado mi Mp4… Genial, me dije para mi misma.

Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, y con excusa de limpiar la terraza y el borde de a piscina, me dirigí afuera.

Jake: ¡Bells!.- Me sonrió Jake al verme de nuevo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Bella: Jake, ¿Cómo vas?

El suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

Jake: ya te dije, lento pero seguro.

Le sonreí.

Jake: Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Edward? ¿No te mató?

Bella: No seas tan exagerado.- Dije con una risita.- ya te dije que parece antipático pero no lo es, no me dijo nada.

El frunció el seño.

Jake: Pues yo lo sigo encontrando bastante antipático.

Elevé un poco los hombros.

Bella: Supongo que cuando quiere serlo… lo es bastante.

Jake: ¿Y por qué querría serlo conmigo?.- Me pregutó.

¿Porqué?... no tenía idea… la única vez que hablé de eso le dije que estaba celoso… estúpida idea ya que a el le interesaba otra chica, y mucho, según lo que Rose me había contado.

Bella: Ni idea.- me limité a responder.

Me demoré a propósito en la terraza mientras conversaba con Jake, que estaba trabajado la tierra cerca de allí.

Pasó bastante rato – en el que yo barría la misma parte una y otra vez – hasta que ya cuando era más tarde Jake se cansó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza.

Jake: Aaah, estoy muerto.- Dijo mientras movia un poco los hombros. Movimientos que hacia que le sonaran todos los huesos.- Au.- Dijo, aun que ni le doliera.

Me acerqué a el y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Bella: ¿Quieres otro de los super masajes de Bella?.- le pregunté.

Jacob: Claro, sería genial.- Dijo acomodándose más en la silla.

Yo reí y comenzé a masajear sus hombros y el movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Bella: Creo que empezaré a cobrar.- le dije en broma.

Jacob: ¿No hay descuentos para un pobre jardinero?

Bella: No.- Le respondí con una risa.- Son mis hermosas y preciosas manos las que se cansan.

Se rió un poco, y luego, como casualmente siempre pasaba, alguien salió a la terraza.

Woow…. ¿Quién más podría ser? Solo él, claro.

Suspiré y dejé de masajear a Jacob que se paró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse, ya que el ya había terminado.

Jake: Nos vemos Bells.- Dijo mientras se iba. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Edward que no fue respondido.

Bella: Nos vemos, Jake.- Le respondí para luego perderlo de vista.

Recogí la escoba que estaba botada en el suelo y terminé de barrer lo que me quedaba bajo la vista de Edward.

Edward: ¿Ahora eres su masajista?.- Me preguntó en un tono algo hosco. Como dije antes, ya estaba algo cansada de discusiones… y últimamente Edward andaba demasiado amargado.

Bella: Solo lo hago por que yo se lo ofrezco.- Le respondí. El se quedó callado

Después de un rato, me atreví a preguntarle.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Bella: ¿Por qué eres tan antipático con Jake? Tu no eras así conmigo cuando recién llegué.

Edward: Jacob no es de mi agrado, nada más.

Bella: Alguien no tiene que ser de tu agrado para tratarlo como a cualquier persona.

Edward: El simplemente… me irrita.

Bella: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Edward me miró dudoso, y solo negó con la cabeza.

Edward: Nada, olvídalo.

Suspiré.

Edward: De todos modos… ¿El anda interesado en ti, no?

Le miré con el seño fruncido.

Bella: Claro que no, solo es simpático. Rose está equivocada.

Edward: Ah, que lástima. Supongo que eso te hubiera gustado.

Suspiré de nuevo y me di vuelta a mirarlo.

Bella: ¿Y supones eso por que….?

Edward: Nada, donde te gusta estar tanto con el... que hasta barriste el mismo lugar toda la tarde para estar a su lado, suponía que te interesaba, ¿No?

Miré al cielo y como por milésima vez en el día suspiré. No tenía ganas de discutir, además, si fuera así. ¿En qué le incumbia?

Pero de todos modos no quería hablar de eso.

Bella: Edward, no voy a discutir contigo. En serio, estoy harta de eso.- Dije volviendo a mirarlo, pero no a los ojos, no quería perderme.- Últimamente son discusiones todos los días, ¡Parecemos de esos viejos matrimonios amargados!.- Le dije intentando aligerar el ambiente, aun que esa comparación salió sola. El hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.- hasta me desmayé en una discusión. No puedo más, ¿Si? Estoy cansada.

Ahora era su turno de suspirar.

Edward: Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos los pies.

Esperaba no tener más discusiones con el, obviamente no esperaba volver a como éramos antes de "ese beso" pero algo era algo, sobre todo la otra semana que volvían los niños y no necesitaban de discusiones.

Bella: Bueno.- Dije alfín rompiendo el silencio.- Ya me voy a casa. Nos vemos el Lunes, Edward.

Edward: Nos vemos, Bella.

Llevé la escoba a donde se guardaba, subí al cuarto a buscar mis pocas cosas, y me dirigí a mi chevy que seguía estacionado desde el día anterior frente a la casa de Edward.

Y me dirigí a casa… pensando como serían las cosas la próxima semana…

* * *

**Esop [: Reviews porfis *.*? Yaya me voimee porqe despues se me va el sueño es un segundo y ncesito domir -.- ! Cdnse, Kisses ;***


	18. Cap 18: Alfn unfds trnqiloo eso creia

**NO ME MATEEN! Yo las amo, porfas no me maten -.-**

**Si se, no eh actualizado ninguno de mis fics en ¿Cuanto? ¿Mas de un mes? D: Lo see D: Y tambien se que dije que actualizaria como hace dos semanas -.- pero es que no se, quería algo asi como un break D: Sry por no avisar tmbn :/ el punto esqe tenia los capitulos, pero el final no lo escribia nunca-.- bueno aqui va un cap, probablemnte la siguiente qe actualizare sera la del extraño, y la de los opuestos... no se, esqe onda esta termiannado y mi inspiracion con ella tambien D: pero subire, casi casi lo tengo listo. No dire cuando, eso si, prqe no tengo idea. Quiero vacaciones de invierno D:**

**Bueno, no se como me habra salido el capi :/ Ojala dejen reviews, aunqe entendere si no qieren dejar ni uno .__. No me odieen D:! & No me maten -.- aun qe si me matan nunca sabran el final del fic muaja :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Alfín un fin de semana tranquilo… o eso creía**

Alice: ¿Te desmayaste?.- Me preguntó una vez llegué y me senté a su lado en el sofá para explicarle el porqué de mi ausencia la noche pasada.- Pero… ¿Por qué Qué te pasó? ¿Estás comiendo bien en casa de Edward? Por que si no .. yo… no se, lo demando, no te puede dejar sin alimentarte! Eso sería demasido…

Bella: ¡Alice!.- Dije interrumpiendola.- Por su puesto que como bien… solo, me sentía mal ese día. Y gracias por preocuparte por mi .- Le dije sonriéndole.

Alice: Pues, claro, Bella. Eres como mi hermana. Me muero si te pasa algo.- Dijo abrazándome.- Y… ¿Cómo va todo con Cullen?.- Me susurró al oido mientras me abrazaba.

Me alejé y la envené con la mirada.

Bella: Nada… y no quiero hablar de eso. Hey, A que no sabes que.

Alice: Noop, ¿Qué?

Bella: La hermana de Edward, es profesora de Diseño.

Alice: ¿Enserio?.- Le asentí.- Que bueno… aun que dudo que sea mejor que mi profesora.- Dijo algo desinteresada.- Ella es genial.

Bella: No es … nose, ¿Rubia, ojos verdes, pálida, alta, cuerpo esbelto, o algo asi?

Alice me miró con el seño fruncido.

Alice: Si… ¿La conoces?.- solo le sonreí, y entonces captó.- ¿Es enserio? Wooow! DEBES llevarme un día contigo! Necesito conocerla en otro momento que no sean clases!

Yo solo reí.

Bella: Es bastante simpática, y de echo, dijo que eras su mejor alumna.

Alice dio saltitos.

Alice: ¡Eso es genial! Aww, ¡Bella, te amo!

Me volvió a abrazar algo emocionada.

Alice: Ah, hoy Mike Newton estuvo todo el santo día preguntandome por ti. ¡Ash! Es desesperante, en cada receso aparecia ahí cmo un parásito y quería saber de ti.- Dijo rodando los ojos. Gesto que yo seguí con otro igual.

Bella: Solo… dile que me mudé a .... no sé… Francia y no pienso volver.- Le respondí. Si, Mike Newton era un insoportable.

Era como… como… ¡Los tábanos! Esos mosquitos que no paran de incharte las que no tienes … insoportable.

Bella: Bueno, estoy cansada, quiero dormir.- Le dije para levantarme del sillón.

Alice: Ook… y, Hey!.- Me dijo haciedome voltear antes de entrar al cuarto.- ¿Me llevaría el Lunes a tu trabajo en la mañana y luego yo me largo?.- Me dijo haciéndome pucherito.

Yo le sonreí.

Bella: ¿No tienes clases?

Alice: Si pero… si ella es la profe…

Bella: Bueeno.- le dije haciendo que ella diera un aplausos emocionada para luego yo entrar a mi cuarto.

El resto… simplemente entré y me tiré a mi cama.

Al siguiente día tenía todas las intenciones de despertarme taaaaarde, no quería hacer nada.

Pero noo…

Alice: ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Dijo saltando encima de mi cama.

Bella: Mmmm.- Alegé mientra me removía inquieta.

Alice: ¡Levantate floja! Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Bella: Nooo, Alice… no quiero hacer nadaaa.- Dij dándome la vuelta.

De repente sentí un peso menos en la cama, asi que suponía que Alice se habría rendfido y se fue…. Pero supuse mal.

Bella: ¡Aliiiiiiiiice!.- Chillé incorporándome de un salto al recibir una jarra de agua CON-GE-LA-DA.

Alice: Me lo debías, ya levantate.

La miré y estaba vestida y totalmente arreglada.

Bella: ¿Qué se supone que haremos?.- Le pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas y me dirigía al baño.

Alice: ya verás.

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha simple, ni muy larga ni muy corta, pero relajante.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una polera cualquiera y salí con el pelo en una coleta.

Alice: Aahmmm.- Dijo mirándome.- Bueno, como quieras. Solo… peinate un poquito más, ¿Si? Además, Hey, mira esta polera que tienes, es preciosa…- Comenzó.

Rodé los ojos y le hize caso en peinarme, nada más.

Salimos, y nos metimos a su porche.

No tenía idea de adonde me llevaría, pero solo iba a ser un día, además, hace tiempo que no salía con Alice y no me vendría mal.

No me había dado ni cuenta cuando estábamos caminando por el mall…

Bella: Alice… no quiero comprar nada…- Le dije.

Alice: Lo vas a necesitar, además ya verás, hay ropa que te encantará.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que me llevó… a una tienda de vestidos de fiesta.

Bella: Nono, Alice. Yo no voy a salir a ningún lado.

Alice: ¡pero, Bella! No salimos hace siglos! Ya estamos que parecemos viejas. Solo será unas horas, lo juro.- Dijo mirándome haciendo pucherito. Yo redó los ojos.

Bella: ¿Y donde se supone que iremos?

Alice: Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano, Emmett? – Me preguntó.

Emmett… como olvidarlo, ese gigante de risa estruendosa. Lo quería mucho, era como si fuera mi propio hermano.

Bella: Obvio que me acuerdo de él.

Alice: Bueeno, abrió una nueva disco, y hoy tiene su inauguración. ¡bella! No podemos faltar.- Me dijo con otro puchero más.

Suspiré.

Bella: Bien, pero solo por Emmett.

Me sonrió y me arrastró a la tienda, y bueno… el resto es historia.

De tienda en tienda provandome vestidos de todos los colores y diseños existentes, de aca para allá recorriendo por poco toda la ciudad.

Entonces entramos a otra tienda… nada que ver..

Bella: Alice.- le dije.- Es una tienda de trajes de baños, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Alice: Daah!.- me dijo como si fuera obvio.- ¡Necesitas un bikini!.- Entonces se acercó más a mi.- Sobre todo si vas a seguir yendo a la piscina… de tu sabes quien.- Me dijo asi con cara de por poco 1313 -.-''- Oh! Y hablando del rey de roma, mira quien se asoma.- Dijo alejándose.

¿Qué quizo decir?

No entendí hasta que escuché una voz tras de mi.

X: Hola, Bella.- Me dijo esa voz…

Me di vuelta, y lo tenía ahí al frente. Con ropa casual, no con su típica ropa que ocupa del trabajo. Ropa que le hacía verse aún más lindo… y adorable.. y traía el cabello aún más revuelto que siempre y…. ISABELLA!

Bella: Ah… eh… hola… hola Edward.- Dije intentando pensar en algo decente para decirle. ¡Imbecil!

Bella: Que… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Edward: Andaba acompañando a Rose a comprar, debe de andar por allí… ¿Y tu? ¿Vienes a comprarte un traje de baño?.- Dijo mirando la tienda tras de mi.

Y por alguna razón me sonroje como nunca y bajé la mirada.

Bella: Este…eh, si… bueno, Alice me dijo que… ya sabes, este…necesito uno.- Dios! ¿Por qué no hablas como la gente normal? ¡Como si no le vieras nunca!

Y… silencio incómodo…. Muy incómodo.

Hasta que vi a Alice caminando hacia nosotros…. Con Rose.

Bella: Alice

Edward: Rose

Llamamos al mismo tiempo. Ambas nos miraron y vinieron hacia nosotros. Venían riendo.

Rose: Hola, Bella.- Me saludó.

Alice: Hola…. Edward.- Dijo Alice mirando a Edward. Luego movió la mirada sugestivamente de el a mi, y yo la envenené con la mirada.

Rose: hey, ¿Qué tal si almorzamos los cuatro?.- Sugerió Rose.

Alice: Yo lo encuentro genial, ¿Qué dicen?

Miré a Edward y Edward me miró a mi, para luego ambos desviar la mirada.

Alice: Bien, vamos.- Dijo para arrastrarnos a mi y a Edward a un lugar de comida cercano.

Sip, Alice podía ser muy confianzuda hasta con un tipo que nunca hubiera visto en su vida.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de a cuatro, y Alice "casualmente" me dejó sentada al lado de Edward…

Ya se las vería en casa…

Pedimos algo simple, de todos modos era un lugar de comida rápida.

Alice: Edward… asi que eres médico.- Dijo con una sonrisa de inocente mientras le preguntaba.

Edward: eh.. si, neurocirujano.- Respondió este.

Alice: Que coincidencia, a Bella también le gusta la medicina.

Edward: si, si sabia.- Respondió igual de incómodo que yo.

Rosalie: ¿Enserio? Yo no sabía, pero si estudias medicina, ¿Por qué trabajas para mi hermano?

Bella: Tengo… problemas financieros.- Le respondí desviando la mirada.

Rosalie: ¿Y tus padres?

Edward: Rosalie.- Le interrumpió Edward.- ¿Le puedes decir al camarero que en vez de una coca quiero una crush?.

Rosalie: ¿Por qué no vas tu?.- Le preguntó confundida.

Edward: Porque estoy atrapado entre Bella y la pared.

Rose rodó los ojos y se paró.

Alice: Yiip… ¿Cómo trabaja Bella? Es bien floja en casa asi que debe ser imposible que sea muy buena.- Comenzó Alice en broma. Yo abrí los ojos como platos y la mire… para después ponerme totalmente colorada.

Edward dio una pequeña sonrisa levantando la comisura derecha de su labio levemente…

Edward: Pues lo hace bastante bien.- Dijo para lanzarme un mirada que yo esquivé… ya estaba lo suficientemente incómoda.

Alice: Eso tendría que verlo, pero si dices que es buena, menos mal que se le acabó la beca.- Siguió con bromas FOMES E INCOMODAS.- Si no nunca se abrían conocido.

Ninguno de los dos respondió y Alice solo dio una risita por lo bajo.

En eso volvió Rosalie.

Rose: No tienen crush, tendrás que conformarte con la coca.- Dijo sentándose.

Edward: Da igual.- Dijo con un leve levantamiento de hombros.

El resto del almuerzo se basó en pocas cosas, preguntas incómodas, miradas esquivadas, enrojecimientos, miradas envenenadas y cosas por el estilo…

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido TAAN inocomoda como lo estaba ahora -.-

Rose: Alice, ¿Me acompañas al baño?

Le preguntó Rose entonces… no, no,no. Por favor no me dejen sola con..

Alice: Claro.- Dijo ella levantándose.

La mataría, estaba dicho, lo haría, oh, si que lo haría.

Estaba apunto de pararme y unirme a ellas, pero la verdad habría sido demasiado grosero, asi que las dejé irse….

… para entrar a un silencio incómodo… lo que faltaba.

Después de un rato comenzé a golpear los dedos en la mesa, a mirarme los dedos, jugar con mis manos… no tenía idea de lo que Edward estaría haciendo porque tenía la vista pegada a mis manos.

Entonces, gracias a Dios, el rompió el silencio.

Edward: Parece inetrrogatorio, ¿No?

Y me leyó los pensamientos de hace un rato atrás…

Bella: Si… perdona a Alice es algo… curiosa.

Edward: No importa, Rose es igual.- Dijo dándome… ESA sonrisa…

Bella: Por eso se habrán llevado tan bien..- Dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Después puse un codo sobre la mesa y me apoyé en este…

Hmmm… más silencio…

¿Por qué Alice y Rose demoraban tanto?

Edward: Y… ¿Cómo a estado tu día?

Preguntó entonces… Dios, esta conversación sonaba algo patética.

Bella: Normal.- Le respondí. No le pregunté lo mismo porque sabía que la respuesta sería posiblemente un monosílabo.

Asi que le pregunté cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurrió.

Bella: ¿Los chicos llegan mañana?

Edward: Seep, en la tarde. El lunes los verás.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Bella: Que bueno, la casa se escucha vacía sin ellos.- Dije dándole una última mirada con una sonrisa para volver a mi juego de manos.

Gracias a Dios, Rose y Alice llegaron justo unos segundos después, riendo animadamente.

Alice: Volvimos, ¿Nos extrañaron?.- Dijo mientras se sentaban.

Ninguno de los dos respondió y Alice y Rose se dieron una mirada que no entendí muy bien…

Después de un rato pagamos la cuenta entre los cuatro, y al fín llegó el momento de separarnos.

Rose: Bueno, ya debemos irnos.

Alice: Si, que mal. Hubiera sido entretenido pasar la tarde juntos.- Dijo suspirando.- Hey, por cierto. Bella y yo iremos a una disco que se inaugura hoy, ¿Les da?

Rose miró a Edward que estaba con la mirada en cualquier otro lado del mall.

Rose: Bueno, yo voy.- Contestó.- ¿Y tu, Edward?

Edward: ¿Hmm?

Rose: Irás a la disco.

Edward: Amm… no creo.

Alice elevó los hombros un poco.

Alice: Bueno, nos vemos. Bye Rose, Bye Edward.- Dijo acercándose a depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

Rose: Bye.

Edward: Chao.- Dijeron casi al unísono respondiendo a su beso.

Rose: Bye Bella.- Dijo dejando otro beso en mi mejilla y comenzar a retirarse, entonces se acercó Edward

Edward: Nos vemos el lunes, Bella.- Dijo sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Bella: Nos vemos.

Pensé que solo se iría, pero en vez de eso se acercó al igual que Rose a depositar un beso en mejilla…

Y ese simple contacto, el de su piel rozar con la mía… me dio un cosquilleo increíble.

Y al retirarse me quedó como un ardor en la parte que había tenido contacto con el…

Eso me hizo recordar el beso de aquel dia… nuestros labios unidos al mismo ritmo… nuestras respiraciones agitadas… las mil y un sensaciones…

ISABELLA SWAN, SUFICIENTE.- Comenzó esa voz.

Suspiré y volví a la realidad…

… para darme cuenta que me había quedado como idiota mirando por donde Rose y Edward habían desaparecido y con Alice chasqeando los dedos frente a mi rostro.

Alice: Hey, ¡Hey! ISABELLA!.- Me decía.

Bella: YA! Ya capté.- Le dije dándome vuelta para dirigirnos al porche de Alice.

Ella sonrió.

Alice: A la otra traigo un balde, para que dejes la baba.

Por milésima vez al dia le envenené con la mirada.

Alice: Se nota que le gustas.

¿Qué QUE? Bufé, para luego pasarlo a una risa sarcástica. lo hize algo exagerado, pero es que… ¿ESTABA LOCA?

Ella me miró como si la loca aquí fuera yo.

Alice: ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: ¿Qué le gusto? ¡Alice, por favor!

Alice: ¡Es en serio! Se le nota en la mirada.

Le rodé los ojos.

Bella: Si, si claro. Y yo soy un cerdo azul.

Ahora ella me rodó los ojos a mi.

Alice: Como quieras, cerdo. Hey, resulta que Rose y yo tenemos un montón de cosas en común.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

Bella: ¿Si? Que bueno.- Le respondí algo desinteresada… mis pensamientos estaban en las palabras que Alice había pronunciado segundos atrás…

¿Yo gustarle a Edward?

Naah… esta loca.

Además, el esta loquito por otra chica, según lo que me dijo Rose…

Volvimos a casa y Alice comenzó con su rutina de cada vez que salimos, yo era su muñeca y ella la niñita.

Me maquilló, me puso un un vestido al que le puso su propio estilo, me maquilló detalladamente, me pintó las uñas, me puso cremas y blablabla…

Y luego se lo hizo a si misma.

Cuando al fín terminamos, eran las 7:49

Alice: La fiesta comienza a las 8.- Dijo Alice retocándose una vez más al espejo.

Bella: Hmmm…- Dijo mirándome a mi misma también, no muy convencida. No me gustaba llevar tanta cosa encima.

Pero de todos modos, no se veía mal.

El vestido azul marino me llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, era ajustado lo que acentuaba mi cintura, se sujetaba al cuello con unas tiras, y tenía escote en la espalda.

Mi cabello iba recogido en un montón de pelo alto, (No se como explicarlo ._. el punto es que el peinado es alto y tiene unos cuantos mechones colgando a sus lados), tenía los ojos delineados con negro, rímel, brillo en los labios, y leve colorete.

El mayor problema, era los tacones, solo esperaba sobrevivir a la noche.

Bella: ¿Tengo que llevar estos tacos?.- Le pregunté mientras hacia un intento de caminar.

Alice: Vamos, Bella. Siempre ocupas zapatillas para las fiestas. Es una fiesta algo más formal, y los llevarás si o si.

En eso sonó el timbre, y después vimos entrar a Rose por la puerta fantástica con un vestido negro.

Rose: ¿Están listas?

Alice: Claro.

Rose: ¡Bella! Estás hermosa.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Bella: Hmmm.- Fue mi respueta nuevamente.

Alice: Ahora vamos, ya son las 7:54 y no vivimos cerca, no hay que llegar puntual, pero tampoco tan tarde.

Tomé mis bolsito negro y me dirigí a la puerta con Alice y Rose.

Nos subimos a su porshe y comenzamos el camino.

Nos tomó unos 15 minutos aproximadamente llegar, ya eran las 8:11 cuando llegamos.

Era un local bonito y espacioso, había un larga fila de entrada y se veía que estaba lleno adentro.

Alice dio su nombre al portero y entramos.

Adentro había una multitud enorme, no se distingia muy bien lo que había debido a las luces, solo se veían sombras moviéndose al compás de la música.

Alice siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parte más alejada, donde se acercó a un hombre… corrigo, a un gigante por poco que la recibió con un caluroso abrazo, un gigante que conocía muy bien..

Alice: ¡Emmett!.- Dijo ella entre medio de esos brazos gigantes.

Emmett: Pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo, que bueno verte aquí.

Alice: No me perdería tu inauguración.- Dijo ya soltada de sus brazos y sonriéndole.

Emmett le revolvió el cabello.

Alice: ¡!Emmett! No me despeines!.

Emmett dio una pequeña risa estruendosa y luego miró a Rosalie y a mi.

Emmett: ¿Bella?

Le sonreí y me acerqué a el, para recibir ahora yo uno de esos calurosos abrazos.

Bella: Emmett… me… ahogas…- Intenté decirle.

Menos mál me soltó.

Emmett: ¡Que bueno verte! ¡A ambas! Estan echas todas unas señoritas, que tiempo no las veía.

Bella: Y tu estás echo todo un gigante.- Le respondí en broma.

El volvió a reírse.

Entonces miró a Rose y le dio una sonrisa… de las Emmett Sonrisas.

Emmett: ¿Y estas hermosa señorita es…?

Alice: Ah, ella es Rose. Mi maestra de diseño y nueva amiga.- Dijo acercándose a ella.- Ah, y también hermana del jefe de Bella. Rose, el es mi hermano Emmett.

Rosalie lo miró y sonrió tímidamente, Emmett le devolvió una sonrisa amigable.

Emmett: Mucho gusto

Rosalie: igual

Emmett: Bueno, y eso de la hermana del jefe de Bella me lo tendrán que explicar, ¿Desde cuando trabajas?

Nos sentamos a una mesa y comenzamos a contarle varias cosas, Rose no tardó en aconfianzarse algo más, y Alice le contó de Edward y de mi, obviamente solo como trabajo, ya que estaba Rose presente.

En eso sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda.

Me di la vuelta para ver quien era, y en mi rostro se asomó altiro una sonrisa.

Bella: ¡Jake!.- Dije parándome a saludarlo.

Jake: Bella.- Dijo recibiendo mi saludo.- Te ves bellamente hermosa hoy.- Dijo haciendo que me sonrojara. Luego miro al resto.- Que tal.

La mayoría lo saludó con un gesto.

Bella: Chicos, el es Jake. Compañero de trabajo.- Dije presentándoles a Jacob. Alice me miró con una mirada acusadora, por no haberle contado de el.- Jake, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga, Emmett, su hermano, y a Rose ya la conoces.

Rose: Hola, Jacob.- Saludó ella.

Jacob: Hola, señorita Rosalie.

Rose: Solo dime Rose.- Le dijo ella amablemente.

Bella: Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jake: Vengo con unos amigos y te vi.- Dijo aceptando un asiento que le estaba ofreciendo.

Jake se unió a la conversación y nos quedamos un rato ahí.

Jake: ¿Quieres bailar?.- Me preguntó entonces.

Bella: Claro.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Jake me tomó de la mano y la besó teatralmente, provocándome una pequeña risita.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y mientras la música sonaba, Jake me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a el.

Me preocupé un poco por caerme, con los enormes tacos que Alice me había obligado a ocupar, pero Jake me sostuvo con fuerza pegada a el asique no habría problema.

Nos movimos juntos al ritmo de la música, ambos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Jake no despegaba su vista de mi rostro, lo cual me tenía algo nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada, pero yo también fijé la vista en el suyo.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

Jake: Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Le sonreí tímidamente y bajé un poco la mirada.

Además, ese comentario me había recordado esa noche en el balcón con Edward.

Jake: No los alejes.- Dijo levantándome el rostro para juntar las miradas nuevamente.

Lo mismo que Edward me había dicho cuando había dejado de mirarlo…

¡Isabella! ¿Por qué piensas en Edward cuando estás bailando con Jacob!

Me dijo mi mente.

Suspiré internamente y volví a mirar fijamente a Jake.

Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la música, con sus manos en mis caderas y las mías tras su cuello.

Entonces acercó más su rostro al mio y nos encontrábamos con las narizes pegadas.

Ay, Dioos… Lo hacia, no lo hacia…. Bella, Bella, piensa bien lo que haces…

Y entonces no tuve más tiempo de pensar, lo próximo que sentí fueron los labios de Jacob sobre los mios, haciendo presión y moviendolos contra mi…

Sus labios no eran nada como los de Edward, estos eran más calidos y.. algo más rudos para besar…

MUJERR! ¿Por qué piensas en Edward cuando estas con Jake ¬¬?

Debía dejar de hacerlo…

Mi instinto respondió a ese beso, poniendo mis manos por su cuello y acercándome más a el… estaba besando a Jacob…

Estaba besando a Jacob…

Estaba… DIOS MIO ISABELLA, PERO QUE HACES! ¿Por qué LO BESAS?.- Gritó esa voz.

Abrí los ojos y me detuve, el también abrió los ojos y nos separamos, me quedó mirando confuso.

Entonces miré tras de el y…

Dios… el mundo me odia…

Alli se encontraba Edward, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados parado en una esquina y bastante serio, con la mandibula tensa y sus facciones firmes…

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, bajó la cabeza y se fue…

Me solté de jake y me iba a dirigir a Edward – el por qué, ni idea – pero Jake me detuvo y me trajo de vuelta a el.

Jake: Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Jake, yo… me siento mal, lo siento. la cabeza me molesta.

Jake: ¿Es muy fuerte? Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa…

Miré hacia atrás dudosa… no había rastros de Edward… y no tenía más ganas de quedarme, me había descompuesto.

Bella: Por favor.- Le respondí.

Le avisamos a Alice que nos iriamos, ya que Emmett y Rose estaban ocupados bailando, y nos marchamos.

Al llegar al edificio, Jacob se paró en frente.

Bella: Gracias, jake.

Jake: Si quieres puedo acompañarte adentro…

Bella: No… no es necesario, gracias.- Le sonrei. El me devolvió la sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa algo desanimada.

Jake: Bueno…

Bella: Nos vemos.- Dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Jake: Nos vemos.- Respondió algo cabizbajo… le hubiera preguntado que le pasaba, pero no… mis mente estaba pegada en una sola persona y no sería buena escuchando o lo que sea.

Cerré la puerta y vi a Jake marcharse, entonces subí al departamento y me tiré en mi cama todavía arreglada.

Pensando… nada más… en que pasaria el Lunes..

!Porque?

¿Por que tenia que Edward jutamente llegar en ese momento para verme a mi y a Jake besandonos?

Aggggggggggh!

De todos modos.... ¿Importaba que me hubiera visto?

¿Le incumbia?

No te engañes a ti misma, Isabella. Sabes que te importa que te haya visto.

Estupida consciencia.

No, no quería pensar ahora, solo quiero relajarme un momento.

¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir?

* * *

**& Esoop... Ojala les haya gustado .__. Bye ;***


	19. Cap 19: Más errores

**Sorprise sorprise :D! Un capitcito :B la verdad en estos momentos deberia estar haciendo un power pero ya me tenia hastiada y pensé en escribir, la veeerda... tenía inspiraci´ñon en un comienzo pero ahora lo releo y... aagh... puaj no me gusta D: pero sfasfag se qe no qerre volver a escribir todo esto T.T y qe costara mucho qe me vuelvan a dar ganas dee cribir con todas las cosas qe tengo qe acer, asi qe... aaaaawww ojala me den sus opinion y me digan qe ondiwis ._. bno me larrgo a seguir con el power ¬¬ mientras escribia el cp iba escuchando fix you - coldplay solo por siacaso (: iwal dejen reviews aunqe creo qe lo odiaraan SNIF T_T bye...**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Más errores…**

Me sentía, triste, desesperanzada, vacía… de esos vacíos que no puedes llenar con nada, hace momentos intentaba solo relajarme y no pensar en anda, pero se me había echo imposible. Estaba tirada en la cama mirando al techo, con la mente algo en blanco, un sentimiento extraño en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Me sentía… terrible, más que eso… el hecho de que Edward me halla visto besando a Jacob… me revolvía el estómago.

Ahora si que si, ahora si que Edward me odiaría. ¿Por qué lo había echo? Yo no quería que Edward dejara de hablarme… ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba pasando… si, se que le dije que olvidemos todo y que estaba harta pero… no se… Dios, mi vida estaba terrible… me sentía como encerrada en un pozo oscuro sin fin.

Si, eso era mi vida ahora, un pozo oscuro sin fin… o al menos asi era como lo sentía yo. No tenía salida… ah y casi se me olvidaba, había echo que algo le pasara a Jacob.

Estaba casi segura que esa cara apenada había sido provocada por mi… yo era un ser repugnante.

Ni si quiera sentía algo por Jacob… ¿Por qué mierda lo besé?

Yo se bastante bien que el único que me atrae es Edward, si, por que por mucho que quisiera alejarme de el… mi corazón lo sigue queriendo cerca.

Y además, a el no le interesaba yo. No según lo que yo sabía. A el le interesaba otra chica que lo trae loco, otra chica que tiene espacio en su corazón, otra chica en la que probablemente piensa todo el tiempo… otra chica en la que probablemente pensaba cuando me besó.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, a pensar en el beso… ese impulso que me dijo que tuvo, de acercarse a mis labios para poder saborearlos…

No pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro cuando una lágrima comenzó a brotar de mi ojo derecho…

Yo había echo con Jacob exactamente lo mismo que Edward había echo conmigo… ¿Sentiría Jacob lo mismo que yo había sentido en ese momento de rechazo? ¿Todo ese dolor? ¿Toda esa angustia?

¿Le interesaría yo a Jacob?

Comencé a revolverme en la cama. Ya ni sabía que hora era, probablemente algo como las 4 de la madrugada. No había podido ni cerrar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en todas esas cosas.

No quería levantarme, sonará masoquista, pero tenía ganas de seguir tirada en la cama sin hacer nada más que torturarme la mente con los recuerdos.

Lo único que me faltaba agregar… era… el.

Si, el… ese idiota que me arruino completamente…

Ese idiota que conquistó mi corazón durante tanto tiempo… para luego destrozarlo.

Poco a poco mis amigas me habían ayudado a reunir las piezas, a intentar reunirlas y juntarlas una a una, pero siempre quedarían las marcas de los pedazos… las marcas que el me dejó…

James… si, su nombre jamás lo olvidaría.

Lo amé como nunca pensé que amaría a nadie… pero lamentablemente el amor que el me prometía no era el mismo que el que yo le prometí a el.

Dios, por un tiempo habíamos sido tan felices, yo tenía 18, llevábamos casi dos años juntos y para mi el lo era todo.

Era solo cosa de verlo para que una sonrisa gigante incontrolablemente se posara en mi rostro, la manera en que el me miraba y me sonreía… simplemente me derretían, todo con el era tan lindo, habíamos pasado de todo, lágrimas, risas, gritos… todo.

Fue el comienzo del segundo año cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Comenzamos a tener peleas más seguidas, simplemente dejábamos pasar el tema. El a veces me ignoraba, me trataba fríamente, y con sus amigos me molestaban, pero a mi eso me daba igual, lo amaba… demasiado como para darme cuenta de las cosas… era una tonta.

Fue entonces un día cuando lo vi, estaba James con una chica…besándose apasionadamente en un cuarto…

Los vi por el marco de la puerta, y mi paraíso se derrumbó.

Entré echa un paño de lágrimas en el cuarto y comencé a gritarle como loca a James, las lágrimas salían por montones, eran incontrolables.

Lo único que obtuve fueron gritos de parte de el y risas de parte de ella.

Ella me dijo que llevaban a lo menos 2 meses juntos, y el…

El me comenzó a decir un montón de cosas… que era fea, aburrida, que ya no me soportaba, que no sabía como se había llegado a fijar en mi y aguantarme durante tanto tiempo… que habían sido los peores meses de su vida, y que nunca me quiso de verdad… eso y unas tantas cosas más que me hicieron sentir terrible.

Me encerré en mi cuarto por más de dos meses y medio, no sociabilizaba, no me daban ánimos, me la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo, y cuando veía a James, o me ignoraba o se reía…

Habían sido los peores días de mi vida, ahogada en un mar de llanto… si no hubiera sido por mis amigas no se que habría sido de mi. Mi autoestima había sido destrozada y pisoteada por el suelo, y mi corazón, como dije antes, mi corazón había sido partido en mil pedazos.

Al salir de los recuerdos de James, tenía toda la cara mojada por el llanto, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que mis lágrimas habían aumentado notablemente.

Cerré mis ojos, que ya se sentían algo cansados, e intenté respirar suavemente.

De vez en cuando mis suspiros tiritaban por el llanto… y de mis ojos caía una que otra lágrima más…

Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, un sentimiento de opresión… por alguna extraña razón… me dieron ganas de ver a Edward…

Si, sonará extraño, pero eso era lo que sentía. Ganas de verlo.

Miré las llaves de mi chevy en mi velador…

¿Pero que pensaba, ir a verlo?

Suspiré… de verdad tenía unas ganas incontrolables de agarrar esas llaves y salir corriendo a casa de Edward…

Volví a mirar las llaves…

Sería una locura…

Me di vuelta en la cama mirando hacia otra dirección, intenté dormir…

No podía, mis labios comenzaron a recordar la sensación de ese beso… querían más, rogaban por más…

Y yo ya no aguantaba, necesitaba verlo.

Me levanté y agarré las llaves para dirigirme a la casa de Edward.

Todavía llevaba ese vestido de fiesta, no me habían dado ánimos de sacármelo, y la verdad no me interesaba.

Entré a mi chevy y me dirigí directo a la casa de Edward, llovía y hacia más frio que nunca, pero no me iba a devolver para buscar un abrigo, sentía como si no tuviera tiempo.

Sabía que era una locura, probablemente Edward esté durmiendo a esta hora… y si no lo está me creerá fallada… pero no me interesaba.

Seguí conduciendo a la casa a una rápida velocidad, hasta que al fín llegué.

Me detuve en la entrada. Frente al portón.

Miré a la casa..y…

Me arrepentí.

Si, ahora que estaba allí, no quería entrar… me daba vergüenza… quizas su reacción sería de desagrado, quizas no quiere verme…

Miré de nuevo en dirección a la casa y… fue muy tarde.

En el balcón que daba vista a la entrada, se encontraba una sombra mirando al cielo.

De repente la sombra movió la cabeza, y pude diferenciar mejor su rostro.

Pude ver de lo lejos esos ojos esmeralda mirándome directamente con la luz de la luna.

Yo fijé mi mirada en la de él. No la desvié en ningún momento…

Hasta que no pude más y voltié la mirada al volante.

Inspiré profundamente una vez más y luego volví nuevamente la mirada a la sombra… que ya no se encontraba ahí.

Pensé que probablemente se entró para no verme más, como gesto de que me vaya.

Una nueva lágrima comenzó a correr por mi mejilla, no sabía como no se habían agotado.

Volví a poner en marcha el motor y estaba apunto de irme, cuando de repente la reja comenzó a abrirse. Miré sorprendida a la puerta, y allí se encontraba Edward esperándome.

Me limpié la solitaria lágrima y comenzé a entrar el vehículo por el camino.

Y entonces me invadió el miedo… ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué estaba ahí por que me dieron unas ganas terribles de besarlo y estar con el?

No… tenía que encontrar algo mejor… quizás aún tenía tiempo para dar marcha atás y volver a casa… aun que eso solo dejaría espacio para más preguntas el Lunes.

Asi que solo seguí avanzado hasta estacionarme, salí del chevy y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me detuve frente a Edward con la cabeza baja.

Bella: Hola…- susurré.

Edward: Ven.- Me dijo Edward con una voz algo firme pero suave.- Debes de estar congelándote.

Me pasó una mano por la espalda y me llevó a la cocina. Desapareció un momento y luego volvió con una manta que me pasó por los hombros para abrigarme.

Buscó unas tazas de café, y finalmente se sentó a mi lado mirando su café con el seño fruncido.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo… lo podía escuchar tragando saliva.

Bella: Lamento haber venido a esta hora.- Dije entonces mordiéndome el labio inferior.

No obtuve respuesta.

Bella: Tal vez sea mejor que me valla.- Dije entonces haciendo ademán de levantarme.

Edward: No, quédate.- Me dijo. Sin decir nada volví a sentarme.- No deberías salir a esta hora.

Bella: Pude venir hasta acá, no me costará volver.

Edward: Te puedes enfermar.- Me dijo algo cortante.

No respondí y tomé un sorbo del café. El seguía mirando su café – sin siquiera haberlo tomado – con el seño fruncido.

Edward: ¿Por qué viniste?.- Me preguntó entonces. La pregunta que no quería escuchar.

No le respondí… no sabia que decirle… no se me ocurría nada inteligente.

El levantó la cabeza al percatarse de mi silencio y me quedó mirando, entonces fui yo la que bajó la cabeza a mirar su café. El suspiró.

Edward: Ven.- dijo entonces. Y se levantó de su asiento.

Yo le seguí. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta dirigirse a una habitación.

Siguió hasta al final de esta y entonces me di cuenta a donde ibamos.

Nos dirigíamos al mismo balcón de ese día en la noche.

Se apoyó en una baranda y yo me quedé a su lado. Al igual que ese día, ambos nos quedamos mirando al horizonte.

El cielo estaba algo más claro, ya era de madrugada.

Estuvimos bastante rato en silencio. Entonces lo miré.

Y el se dio vuelta a mirarme.

Me mordí mi labio inferior y bajé la mirada a mis pies cuando me di cuenta de que el no pensaba voltearse.

Tragué saliva… me sentía algo nerviosa con sus ojos posados en mi.

Edward: ¿Por qué besaste a Jacob?.- Me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Debo admitir que su pregunta me sorprendió un poco.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

Bella: No se.- Le respondí en un susurro.

Edward: ¿Tu sientes algo por el?.- Me preguntó entonces.

Bella: No.- Volví a susurrarle.

El se acercó un poco más a mi, hasta quedar de frente.

Edward: ¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?.- Volvió a preguntar.

Bella: No se.- Repetí, pero esta vez mi voz tiritó un poco.

Me quedó mirando fijamente un momento, entonces se volteó de nuevo a mirar el horizonte apoyado en el balcón.

Yo solo tragé saliva y cerré mis ojos fuertemente exactamente en la misma posición.

Pasó un ratito más cuando Edward se dio vuelta de nuevo de frente y me tomó de los hombros para captar mi atención. Abrí los ojos de a poco.

Edward: Bella… ¿Por qué viniste?.- Preguntó esta vez más calmado y con voz más suave.

Bella: Yo…- le susurré.- Yo… necesitaba verte.- Le respondí.

Si, le dije, pero la verdad esque no estaba muy consciente de lo que le decía, solo le respondía la verdad naturalmente.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Edward: ¿Por qué?.- repitió susurando esta vez tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

No pude responder… simplemente no podía.

Comenzé a observar su rostro… sus ojos, brillantes por la luz de la luna, estaban algo más oscuros y con un deje de sutileza, sus facciones ya no estaban tan duras como hace segundos atrás, y sus labios… sus labios se veían tan suaves… tan.. apetecibles… lo que quería, justo lo que necesitaba, lo tenía frente a mi…

No pude evitar dejar la mirada posada un momento en ellos.

Entonces volví a sus sojos, dandome cuenta de que, al igual que yo hace segundos atrás, el estaba mirando los mios.

Volvió su mirada hacia mis ojos al igual que yo, y nos quedamos mirando por un momento sin si quiera pestañear.

Entonces no me resistí, no podía más…

Miré sus labios por un segundo más antes de abalanzarme a ellos.

Me acerqué y posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras mis labios se apoderaban suave y paulatinamente de los de el.

Para mi sorpresa, fui correspondida.

El posó sus manos en mis caderas acercándome más a el, y comenzó a besarme animádamente.

Nuestras labios se juntaban y se separaban por décimas de segundos antes de volver a unirse para continuar besándonos.

Si… besándonos… lo estaba besando… me estaba besando…

Abri un poco mi boca para dar espacio a la lengua de Edward que me estaba pidiedo permiso, y con gusto se lo di. Entonces nuestras lenguas se unieron a la danza que nustros labios ya tenian, haciéndola aún más maravillosa.

En un momento, nos separamos para respirar y juntamos nuestras narices.

Edward: No debiste haberlo besado.- Me susurró.

Bella: Lo sé.- Le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

Edward: Yo no quiero que estos labios sean de nadie más .- Me dijo para volver a besarnos al igual que antes.

Me sentía como volando, estaba encerrada en una burbuja de felicidad junto a Edward… al fín… lo estaba besando correctamente… no era un impulso ni nada y… y…

... Y de repente llegó un alfiler a reventar mi burbuja de felicidad.

Me acordé de todo el resto, de que era mi jefe… de que a el le gustaba otra chica… de que esto no podía ser…

Me separé bruscamente de el y lo miré.

Bella: Edward…- le dije.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo?.- Me dijo con el seño fruncido.

Bella: Esto… - le dije .- esto esta mal… tu y yo.. no… no.- le dije volteándome algo desesperada.

Edward: ¿Qué tiene de malo, Bella?.- Me dijo acercándose a mi.

Bella: Todo.- dije volviendo a voltearme.- Absolutamnte todo. Partiendo por que eres mi jefe y siguiendo con que a ti … a ti…

Edward: ¿A mi que?

Bella: Tu sabes... a ti te gusta otra chica…

Edward: ¿Qué?

Bella: Esto esta mal Edward.. yo… yo debería irme…

Edward: No Bella, no te irás, además ya son casi las seis, podrás irte más tarde si quieres. - Me dijo con voz dura.

Lo miré y suspiré.

Había vuelto a sus facciones duras y el seño fruncido.

Edward: Puedes ocupar tu habitación de siempre, buenas noches.- Dijo lléndose entonces algo enojado.

Yo lo miré irse…

¿Qué había echo?

Y especialmente, no me refería a la parte del beso… me refería a haberlo detenido…

Aun que las dos estaban mal… sabía que no tenía que haberlo echo… ¡Estúpida! Eso era lo que era…

Yo ya no podía más… no podía más con todo esto, en tan solo un mes había cometido más errores de los que habóa cometido en toda mi vida…

No sabia que hacer… no… mi corazón quería algo pero mi mente me decía otra cosa…

¿Tendría que alejarme de todo esto…?

¿Sería mejor no saber nada más de Edward y olvidarlo?

¿Sería lo mejor… renunciar?

* * *

**Awwwwww siento qe qedo tan mal ._. ! adem´ñas que antes etsaba algo mejor pero se cerro el word y no se recupero T_T! bueno ojala me dejen reviews T_T ESO SI! el proximo cap seguira siendo en vacaiones de invierno, esto fue un lapsuss no mas e.e aunqe ya qeda poqito palas vacaiones :D! Me ire a argentina e.e aah y VAMOS CHILE QUE ALGO PODEMOS SACAR EN EL MUNDIAL ;D ! xdd no tendre clases y lo veremos en el colegio eaea (HH) ! pondran una pantalliwi gigantiwi e.e ! yaya me largo :B SHABELA!**


	20. Cap 20: Nuevo plan

**Mmm watchaa saaaay (8) NUEVO CAPI ñ.ñ ! Alfin :D xd Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno la verdad no se si qedo muy bmm :/ lo escribii el otro dia cuando estaba en mi momnto de frustacion por no aver podio ir a un carrete )': ! asi qe bueeh esperemos qe aya qedado decente xd Lo Hubiera subido ayer peeeeeeeero mi internet taba mas lnto qe la csm ¬¬' asii aqi esta ñ.ñ ojala iwal les guste & me dejen un leendo review (: lean abajo ñ.ñ...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Nuevo Plan  
**

Me quedé observando a la persona situada frente a mi… se veía… ¿Cómo decirlo?...

Devastada.

Totalmente devastada.

Llevé un dedo a la sombra bajo mi ojo derecho y observé como la persona a mi frente se rozaba suavemente esas ojeras que dejaban a la vista la mala noche tenida.

Después de que Edward se había ido, me había marchado inmediatamente a la pieza envuelta en la frazada que Edward me había entregado.

Me froté los ojos una vez más, mirando sin mucha expresión ahora, mis ojos inchados por tanto llanto en el pequeño espejo situado en la pared…

Habré dormido una hora o dos cuando el sol ya estaba casi en la mitad del cielo mirandome receloso y brillante como si supiera la mala noche que tuve… y se riera de mi… si, por que me lo merecía.

Me merecía todo lo malo que me estaba pasando… eso y tal véz mucho más… quizás como estaría Jacob ahora… tenía que hablar con el…

Harta ya del sol y esa sonrisa soncarrona que mi mente le veía, me acerqué a la ventana y cerré las cortinas de un tirón. Después de eso me dirigí a la cama y me tiré en ella.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

Me quedé estática un momento, sin poder reaccionar… estaba como ida… soñando despierta…

_¡Bella! ¡Vamos, abre! ¡Bella! ¡¿Estás? ¡Beeeeeeeeeella!_

Escuchaba esa voz femenina conocida llamándome por la puerta… quería ir a abrir la puerta pero mi cuerpo no tenía ánimos de moverse… estaba demasido cansado.

_¡Isabella Marie Swan si no abres la puerta en este mismo momento te juro que de alguna forma destrozo esta puerta y entro!_

Suspiré para pararme lentamente…

_¡Uno…. Doos….!_

Bella: mmmmmmmmnnnnnaaaaaaa

Fue la incoherencia que salió de mi boca segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

Apenas la abrí pude ver a Rosalie sonriéndome.

Rose: Sabía que me abririas, Alice me dijo como hacer para que escucharas.

Fruncí el seño.

Bella: ¿Alice sabe que estoy aquí?

Rose: La llamé hace un rato, viene para acá.- Luego me comenzó a examinar y puso cara de preocupada.- Dios, Bella. Te ves terrible, ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Emm..si…solo… tuve una mala noche.

Rose: ¿Qué pasa querida? Seré hermana de tu jefe pero créeme que puedes confiar en mi.

La miré dudosa…. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? _Pasa que estoy así por me estoy dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo por tu hermano, pero claro el no me quiere & es mi jefe, sin embargo, lo besé anoche… además ayer besé a Jacob, sip, los besé a ambos, a uno que no quiero & a otro que no me quiere…_

Lindo…¿No?

Al notar mi silencio continuó hablando.

Rose: ¿Tiene Jacob algo que ver en esto? Los ví besandose anoche… ¿Te hizo algo? Enserio Bella si te hizo algo dime que yo puedo hacer que mi hermano lo despida…

Bella: Nonono!-La interrumpí.- Jacob no me a hecho nada –De echo yo fui la que le hizo algo – Solo… nada no tuve buena noche, me desvelé un poco…

Rosalie me hizo una mueca.

Rosalie: Bueeeeno…- dijo no muy segura.- Bella… ¡sigues con el vestido y maquillaje de anoche! Permiso – dijo entrando – pero tengo que arreglar eso ahora mismo, nunca, NUNCA, duermas con el maquillaje!

Se adentró a la pieza y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a … ningún lugar.

Rose: ¿Y el baño?

Bella: ¿Qué baño?

Rose: ¿Qué esta pieza no tiene baño?

Negué con la cabeza.

Rose: ¿Edward que pensaba al darte esta pieza? TODA mujer debe tener un baño bastante cerca, no puedes andar caminando al otro pasillo a cada rato!- Hablaba más para ella misma – tendré que decirle que ponga uno… ¡Imaginate que cosas pueden pasar si paseas todo el rato de acá por allá!

Eso me recordó a la vez que me fui a bañar y cuando venía de vuelta… bueno, tuve un pequeño percance…

Eso hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran… intenté ocultarlo antes de que Rosalie se dé cuenta.

Siguió tomada de mi brazo y salimos al pasillo en dirección al baño… en eso vimos una pequeña sombrita caminando – casi saltando – apresuradamente por los pasillos.

X: ¡Bella!

Alice… había llegado.

Bella: Hola Alice.

Alice: ¡Dios mio, Bella! Supieras lo preocupada que estaba cuando desperté y no te encontré! – Dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

Le devolvi el abrazo.

Bella: Lo siento, Alice.- le hablé desanimadamente.

Alice me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces antes de separarnos se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

Alice: Me lo contarás todo luego…

Entramos al baño y las chicas me desmaquillaron, me arreglaron el cabello – que estaba totalmente enredado – me taparon las ojeras, encresparon las pestañas – cosas que estaban demás, se las dije pero claro, yo era su muñeca.- y Rose me prestó ropa.

Una vez lista me miré en el espejo.

Llevaba una polera morada de tiras algo escotada, unos jeans pitillos oscuros y unos zapatos de taco alto con tiras morados al igual que la polera, que dejaban ver partes de mi pie y mis uñas… moradas.

Mi pelo lo habían alisado un poco más y le habían echo pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, me tomaron unos mechones de pelo y con pequeñas trabas negras me los colocaron en el pelo.

Debo admitirlo… me gustava como veía… pero no sabía por que me vestían así, era un domingo… no iba a salir a ningún lado… y por cierto, tenía que ir a casa a buscar mis cosas por que esta semana me tocaba quedarme a dormir.

Bella: ¿Por qué le pusieron tanto? Bastaba con desenredarme el pelo, sacarme el maquillaje y darme una chaqueta – Les alegé – Además, debo ir a buscar mi ropa para la semana entrante.

Alice: Oh, de eso no te preocupes.- Me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.- Yo ya te traje un bolso con toda tu ropa… ropa linda… - Me sonrió y yo abrí la boca entre sorprendida y preocupada.- Todo lo que necesitarás durante la semana.

Bella: Alice…- comenzé con tono provisorio… yo ya sabia lo que significaba "ropa linda" para Alice…

Alice: ¡Rose!- Me interrumpió la enana (Así le decía de cariño cuando me molestaba un poco con ella o simplemente de leseo)- ¿Crees que esté listo el almuerzo?

Rose: ¡Claro! Solo hay que calentarlo, Áng dejó listo el viernes suficiente para todos. Bajemos mientras, yo les sirvo.- Dijo sonriente.

Bella: ¿Q-qué? ¿Co-comeremos a-a-aquí?.- Dije tartamuda por la sorpresa… comer aquí… significaba comer con…

Alice: ¡Claro! Rose nos ha invitado y no se lo negaremos, ahora bajemos.

Me tomo del brazo y fuimos por las escaleras.

Rose: Iré a avisarle a Edward y bajo.- Dijo Rose llendo a otra dirección.

Con Alice ibamos bajando las escaleras cuando me preguntó.

Alice: ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Bella: Larga historia…

Alice: La escalera es larga y mis piernas cortas… alcanzaremos aun que sea un poco.

Bella: Solo… mmm… - estaba pensado en una manera corta y ráìda de decírselo todo en pocas palabras…

Bella: anochemebesé conjakeyedward meviomesenticul pablenopodia dormiryenlamad ruagadavinen osbesamosy mearrepentí

- le lanzé como metralleta.

No tenía idea de cómo, pera Alice habia entendido todas y cada una de mis palabras a la perfección y me miró con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Alice: ¿Por qué te arrepentiste?

Bella: Alice… Edward es mi jefe…

Alice: ¿Y?

Bella: ¿Cómo que y?

Alice: Bella, si tu y el sienten algo por el otro… ¿Qué importa que sea tu jefe? ¡Renuncias y yá! No es como si fuera la unica persona en el mundo que necesitara de una nana y lo seguirías viendo…

Bella: No es asi de simple… además… no…

Alice: ¿No que? ¡Vamos! Si sienten sentimientos, eso siempre irá primero, debes hacer lo qe te hace feliz.

Bella: ¡No, Alice! ¡No! No es asi… el… el no me quiere.

Alice: ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Bella: Por que yo sé… yo sé que a él le gusta una chica… si nos hemos besado … son puros errores de su parte. A el yo no le intereso y dudo interesarle alguna vez.

Alice: ¿Segura? Yo vi como se miran… definitivamente había algo en su modo de mirarte.

Bella: Lo dudo, Alice.

En eso ya tuvimos que dejar de hablar, habíamos llegado al primer piso y sentíamos pasos tras nosotros… demasido cerca… lo suficiente como para haber escuchado nuestra conversación.

Me puse paranóica y nerviosa y rogué mentalmente por que no haya sido Edward…

Nos sentamos a la mesa y entonces pude ver que la persona que venía atrás… efectivamente era Edward…

¿Habrá escuchado mi conversación con Alice?

De todos modos… ¿Importaba eso?

Quizás que pensaba ya de mi… debe pensar que soy una aprovechadora… que… uush no se… eso era lo que más me frustraba y necesitaba saber.

¿Qué pensaba el respecto a anoche? Debia odiarme…

No quería mirarlo a la cara… no me atrevía…

Sentí como se sentaba casi al lado mio. Los puestos se encontraban; Rose a un lado, Edward en la punta, yo en el otro lado y Alice a mi lado.

Rose nos había servido un plato de spaghetti a cada uno y nos sentamos en algo de silencio.

Rose: ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Eddie? No pareces haber dormido muy bien.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, curiosa por el comentario de Rose…

Mala idea, el me miró al mismo tiempo. Bajé la mirada rápidamente pero seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi.

De todos modos había alcanzado a divisar las ojeras en su rostro… ¿Habría estado como yo?

Edward: Solo… tuve una noche agitada… ocurrieron algunas cosas que me desvelaron.

Rose: ¿Qué cosas?

Edward: Ya sabes… cosas de último momento… distracciones… cosas imprevistas que cambian cada día y me tienen la cabeza mal… pero da igual.

¿Qué cambian cada dia y que le tenian la cabeza mal? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Me enrojecí un poco al darme cuenta de lo poco discreto que estaba siendo Edward, haciendo que Rose me mirara sospechosa…

¿Pero que diablos estaba haciendo el?

Rose: ¿Si? Bella también tuvo una mala noche. ¿No tienen nada que ver las dos cosas verdad?

Levanté la cabeza sorprendida y roja como nunca.

Bella: Rose…eh.. no, como crees. Edward es… mi-mi jefe lo sabes…n-no….que dices…. Es.. imposible….

Rose se rió un poco,

Rose: Es broma, Bella. No te lo tomes tan a pecho. A menos que sea verdad.-Dijo levantando las cejas estilo "1313". Yo fingí reirme un poco, pero me salió una horrorosa risa nerviosa.

Dios… yo no servía para estas cosas…

Eché un vistazo a Edward que se encontraba metiendose una ración de spaghetti a la boca con semblante indiferente.

Alice: Rose, yo creo que la tuvo "1313" por aquí fuiste tu y mi hermano anoche- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Gracias a Dios Alice cambió el tema!

Rose se rió algo timida.

Rose: Como crees, Alice. Es simpático si pero… no…

Alice: Por favor, estuvieron pegados toda la noche.

Rose solo sonreía para si misma y se quedaba mirando su plato.

Rose: Calla Alice.- Le dijo en broma.

Despues de eso hubo otro pequeño silencio… me sentia muy, MUY incómoda

Edward: Te queda lindo ese peinado, Bella.

Bien… ¿Qué saben de comentarios RAROS? Es decir… el ni si quiera deberia hablarme…

Bella: Ah… eh, gracias Edward.

Rose: ¿Obra de quien?.- Preguntó Rose.

Alice: De toi et de moi! Obio! – Dijeron ellas y se rieron. Yo solo sonreí incómoda.

Edward: ¿Te quedarás de hoy, o llegarás mañana temprano?

Bella: Ehh…

Alice: Bella se quedará hoy, ya le traje todo lo que necesita.

Edward: Mmm.- Fue la única respuesta de Edward. ¿Qué se refería? ¿Mmm de "mmm qe mal" o Mmm de "Mmmm interesante" o talvez MMm de "Mmm okey? O quizas que!

Rose: ¿Piensas hacer algo este viernes?

Edward: No lo sé… no se si estaré muy de ánimos para celebrar.

Alice: ¿Celebrar qué?

Rose: Su cumpleaños.

Bella:¡ ¿Este viernes es tu cumpleaños?.- Pregunté algo sorprendida.

Bueno… talvez mucho… Okey, hoy estaba demasiado torpe. Por poco grité la pregunta.

Rose: Si, Bella. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Pensé que lo sabias.

Edward me miraba con una ceja alzada e inttentando ocultar una sonrisa… ¿se burlaba de mi? ¿Enserio?

Ahaaaaam… o este hombre era bipolar… o no tenía idea de quizas que cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Anoche se veía bastante enojado…

Bella: Si, claro … sabía pero… no me había dado cuenta de la fecha.

Dije bajando la cabeza nuevamente a mi plato.

Alice: ¿vas a hacer una fiesta? – Preguntó emocionada Alice.

Edward: eh… la verdad…

Rose: ¡Vamos Edward! No todos los años se cumplen 27 años! Además, aprovecha que los niños estarán en casa…

Edward: por eso mismo, quisiera pasar el día con ellos que ocupado de una fiesta.

Alice: Oh… ¿Ocupado? Si quieres pasar el día con tus hijos yo podría organizarte tu fiesta.

Rose le sonrió a Alice.

Rose: ¿Ves?

Edward: Pero la noche tambien cuenta… no puedo estra haciendo una fiesta teniendolos a ellos en casa…

Rose: Los niños duermen temprano, tu lo sabes, la celebración es de noche.

Edward: el ruido los despertará…

Rose: Sus sueños son pesados… además los puedes llevar a la habitación mas lejana.

Edward: No podrían estar solos… ¿Qué pasa si tommy se despierta en mitad de la noche?

Rose: Bueno… podríamos poner algun sistema o algo… no se! Existen muchas cosas hoy en dia…

Edward: No voy a comprar algo solo para una noche…

Alice: Hey! Podrían irse a mi departamento por la noche…

Edward: ¿Y dejarlos solos? Nunca.

Bella: Yo podría cuidarlos.- Interrumpi entonces.

Hubo un pequeño silencio… ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba se hacía silencio. Les mire un poco las caras y entonces continué.- Bueno… ya estoy algo acostumbrada a ellos, me caen bien, no me haría problema.

Rose: pero bella… ¿No piensas quedarte en la fiesta?

Miré la cara de Edward, que se encontraba mirando hacia su plato con el seño fruncido y haciendo una mueca….

Bella: No… no creo que deba, de todos modos da igual, me pagan por cuidarlos asique… podria decirse que es mi trabajo.

Rose: Bella… ¿Segura? Se pueden hacer exepciones tu sabes…

Bella: Nop.- Le interrumpi.- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes…. Ustedes pasenla bien.- sonreí… o al menos intente hacerlo.

Como había terminado de comer me levanté con mi plato y me dirigí a la cocina para lavarlo.

Me había quedado pensando….

Edward estaba de cumpleaños el viernes… era su cumpleaños…. Wo.

Además… nos separaría un año más, en ves de 26 ahora tendria 27 y yo seguiria con 23…

Peeero, yo cumpliria 24 en un tiempo más, asique seria como lo mismo…

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?¿Los años que nos separaban? ¿Acaso importaba eso? Estaba mal, muy muy muy muy, mal.

Sentí un ruido a mi lado, alguien dejando un plato.

X: No debes lavar eso.- me interrumpió su voz. Me desperte inmediatamente de mi inconsciencia.

Bella: ¿ah?- Estaba algo sorprendida de que me hablara… ¿Para que mentir? La verdad sentia que despues de lo de anoche el nuca nunca nunca nunca nunca mas quisiera hablarme.

Aunque… en cuanto trabajo… supongo que era obivo.

Edward: Que no es necesario que laves eso.

Bella: Ah, claro.- Dije cerrando la llave y secando mis manos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que yo acomodaba el paño con el que acababa de secarme y el se quedó… sentado en el mostrador.

Edward: De verdad… ¿Quieres quedarte cuidando a los niños el viernes? Sabes que no es necesario.

Bella: Por supuesto, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer. Era eso o… bueno quedarme aburrida sin hacer nada.

Edward fruncio el seño.

Edward: No hubieras pensado venir a la fiesta?.- preguntó acercándose a mi.

Bella: No hubiera pensado que estaba invitada.- Le dije de vuelta.

El me acorraló contra el lavaplatos.

Edward: Por supuesto que hubieras estado invitada,.- Dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi rostro y haciendo que me faltara aire.- Sabes que me hubiera encantado tu prescencia.- Habló en voz mas baja esta vez.

Bella: Y-yo… ¿Enserio?.- Logre preguntar.

Edward: Por supuesto.- respondió. Entonces se alejó de la nada.- Pero si no quieres venir… bueno, no te obligo.

Y se retiró de la cocina… dejandomer por poco con un ataque cardíaco.

Enserio… ¿Qué se traía Edward? Algo… estaba segura que algo estaba haciendo.

El debería odiarme, debería… deberia nunca mas hablarme… y aagh….

Me estaba enredando totalmente la cabeza… ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? No tenía idea… de todos modos, ese acercamiento y sus palabras… me encantaban, ¿Por qué negarlo?

Asi que si pensaba seguir asi… pues por mi que daba, mejor.

**Pequeño Edward POV**

Después de que bella interrumpió nuestro beso anoche, me sentia furioso… acaba de decirme que me necesitaba, y me besaba… ¿Y luego me decía que no?

Era… uggh, terrible. Por un momento me habia sentido ilusionado, y luego…. Luego todo se había ido.

Por mi le hubiera dicho que dejara de trabajar para mi, si era que era su jefe lo que le molestaba, pues por mi ningun problema.

Pero claro, ella necesitaba el dinero, no podia ser asi de egoísta.

Me había quedado el resto de la noche sin dormir, me preguntaba que pasaria ahora, que… que cosas pasarian por su mente…

Nada coherente me llegaba, solo recordaba una y otra vez esos labios unidos a los mios… esa sencacion de felicidad que recorrio mi cuerpo por unos segundos…

Pero que mierda… solo lograba frustarme más.

No fue hasta hoy en la mañana que se me ocurrio algo…

Bella habia dicho que me nesecitaba, y con ese beso… me dio a conocer que yo le interesaba, y que Jacob para ella no era nada, si quiera tenia un poco de posibilidades.

Además, decia que a mi me gustaba otra chica, ¿de donde diablos habia sacado eso?

De todos modos eso no importaba ahora, yo ya tenia mi plan echo mentalmente. De ahora en adelante… me ganaría a Bella. Sea como sea la conquistaría, y de verdad, de verdad, esperaba que funcionara.

* * *

**Chanán! & eso fue... y bueno ALFIN VACAIONESS *OOO* ! Que bellas :D Saben lo frustrante qe es pasar con un 59,3 de final de semestre ¬¬ ? con un 59,5 me daba pa 60 D: (Maxima es 70) T.T Bueeeeh ahora lean lo siguiente porqes es IMPORTANTE:**

**IMPORTAANTEEEEEEE:**

**Recuerdaaaaan qe yo les habia dicho qe en vacaciones de invierno subiria artooo *-* ? Me salió un problema ¬¬ De verdad esperaba qearme vagando las tres semanas en osorno y escribir arto, peero salio qe solo tendre una semana, porqe las otras dos ire a argentina y a santiago y no se si tenga tiempo de escribir u.u de todos moodos lo intentaré, aver siquiera si tngo internet ¬¬ Aww D: Bueeno lo intentaré enserio u.u **

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado el cai y me ayan dejado un reviewwws *-* Kisses, Bye :D  
**


	21. Cap 21: LLantos & Doctora Corazón

**ALFIN CAPI NUEVECITOO RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNITO (: ! sory si no esta muy bueno y algo acelerado... yo ando media acelerada =/**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21: Llantos y Doctora corazón**

_¡La mataré! – _Me decía mentalmente una y otra vez…. No. Esta vez si que no. Alice no se escaparía de esta.

Seguia sacando toda la ropa de mi bolso intentado encontrar algo DECENTE para el dia, pero no, NADA!

Faldas cortas, shorts que me marcaban el trasero, poleras escotadas, hasta poleras que dejaban al aire mi estómago… Alice estaba loca…

¿Quería hacerme pasar el papel de prostituta frente a Edward o qué?

O peor aún… ¡frente a los niños!

"Hola tia putita (:" Me imaginaba a los niños llamándome si me veían asi…

Bien, si, talvez exagero… pero de todos modos nunca en mi vida habria metido toda esta ropa en mi bolso. ¡Ni si quiera era mia!

Al parecer Alice había ido de compras especialmente para comprarme estos… estos…. Trapos! Si, porque para mi eso definitivamente NO es ropa. La ropa se supone te cubre, ¿no? Pues apenas me cubria un cuarto de mi cuerpo.

De tan solo imaginarme con ellas puestas me sonrojaba… la maldita enana habia logrado marcharse antes de que abriera el bolso y se habia llevado consigo las llaves de mi chevy con una notita que decía "Ni te atrevas a buscar más ropa, te las traeré de vuelta el jueves por la tarde o el viernes en la mañana (: te adoro!"

Ugh! La odiaba ¬¬.

Finalmente, al fondo de todo el bolso, logré encontrar unos pantalones…

Eran unos pitillos de jean algo apretados, pero era lo mas usable que tenía.

Suspirando me los coloqué y me miré algo disgustada al espejo… según yo, marcaba demasiado.

Iba a buscar alguna polera para usar, cunado escucho los llantos de Tommy.

¡Que lindo! Los extrañaba.

Los niños habían llegado la tarde anterior con el chofer, que nos había explicado que Tanya tenia una junta sobre la portada de una revista y no había podido venir.

Me apenaba mucho la manera en que ella se preocupaba por sus hijos… si es que a eso se le puede llamar preocupación. Realmente lamentaba que los niños no tuvieran una mejor madre – la cual se merecian – y que Tanya no se de cuenta del trio de angelitos que tienen… ¡Cuánto daría yo por tener unos hijos tan hermosos como aquellos!

Es decir, como todo niño, tenian sus mañas, pero eso solo los hacían más exquisitos. La sensación de tener a Tommy en mis brazos era tan… natural… que me refrescaba mentalmente.

Con la polera del pijama abri la puerta y Sali al pasillo para dirigirme a la habitación de Tommy. Con cada paso que daba me daba cuenta de que los llantos desaparecian… y cuando entre en la habitación me di cuenta del por qué.

Edward, al igual que yo, se encontraba con la mitad del pijama. Llevaba los pantalones de tela holgada abajo y arriba… arriba iba desnudo…

Wo… ¡Pero que vista!

Mayormente veía solo su espalda, pero con eso bastaba para mi.

Por atrás se podia notar los músculos de su abdomen, debido a las marcas producidas al coger a Tommy entre sus brazos. Se veían sus hombros… tan atractivos a la vista que me derretía por tocar, y junto con eso, toda la extención de sus brazos… tan fuertes y musculosos según dejaban ver sus bíceps…

Sin darme cuenta me acerqué unos pasos a el, no podia despegarle mi mirada.

Los pantalones los llevaba medio bajos, lo que te dejaba una vista aun mejor si era posible… esa linea que recorría su columna desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de los pantalones… no se… todo lo hacia tan… sexy.

Entonces, sin avisar, Edward se dio la vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa torcida. Y claro, al hacerlo, la sonrisa junto con la nueva vista mejorada de el casi hacen que mi corazon se detenga y me desmayaba ahí mismo… aun que tal vez era mejor… en una de esas me tomaba a mi en brazos y… uuh…

Edward: Buenos días.- Me dijo.

Yo me encontraba con la boca abierta mirándole descaradamente y se pudo escuchar fuertemente el sonido de cuando tragué saliva.

Edward soltó una risita sexy… y me miro de nuevo con esos sexyes ojos… y movió su sexy cabeza intentando encontrar mis ojos… era tan sexy…

Edward: ¿Bella?.- Me preguntó.

Bella: ¿sii?.- Dije con voz de babosa… dios… no podia estar peor… y el no podia estar mejor…

Edward: ¿Estás bien? Siento que me violas con la mirada.

Con ese comentario reaccioné como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. ¿Qué hacia? No habia dejado de mirarlo desde que había entrado a la habitación! Pero que BABOSA! Me reprochaba mentalmente.

Sentí como toda mi sangre subía de sopetón a mi rostro y se secaba mi garganta. Intenté aclararme esta mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente.

Bella: Yo… eh… emm… este… yo..

Y volvió a reirse… y aumentó el rojo en mi rostro.

Edward: ¿Recién despertando?- Me preguntó mirando la polera de mi pijama.

Mmm… la polera de mi pijama… hm… eso me hizo recordar a que… ¡Mierda! ¡No llevaba sostén! Si era posible, me enrojecí más y cruze mis brazos en mi pecho intentado pasar desapercibida.

Bella: Em.. si.- Dije intentando hablar lo más natural posible.- Y… ¿tu? ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

Edward: Iré mas tarde.- Me respondió volteándose a dejar a Tommy en la cuna.- Quería dormir un rato más.

Se dio vuelta y se estiró… y yo… yo preferí mirar haia un lado porque si seguia mirando hacia alfrente quien sabe como quedaría.

Edward: ¿Cómo dormiste?.- Me preguntó acercándose a mi.

Bella:Ahmm… mejor que ayer … supongo.. je.. em ¿Y que tal tu noche?

Dije poniendome nerviosa al percatarme de la poca distancia que iba quedando entre nosotros.

Edward: Mejor tambien… ¿Sigues pensando en cuidar a los niños el viernes? De verdad, si te molesta no celebro nada…

Bella: No, no te preocupes… - Trague saliva nuevamente, estaba justamente frente a mi… y mis manos se morian por levantarse y acariciar su pecho.- Ya te estás haciendo viejo y después no podrás celebrar mucho.- Le dije intentando hacer una broma.

El me sonrió.

Edward: ¿Soy muy viejo para ti?.- me dijo entre serio y broma.

Yo bajé la mirada… esa pregunta me pegaba de dos lados… y definitivamente… no, no lo era… era perfecto para mi.

Y debia dejar de pensar estupideces…

Bella: Digo en general, y además eso da igual.- Respondí.

Escuché un pequeño suspiro de su parte y me levantó la cabeza con una mano.

Nos miramos unos segundos y luego el colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Edward: Me gusta como te ves por las mañanas… al natural.- Me dijo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa torcida.

Abrí los ojos horrorizadamente sorprendida.

Bella: ¡No me mires!.- Le dije alejandome y volteándome.

El se sorprendió.

Edward: ¿Por qué?.- Dijo algo triste.

Bella: ¡debo verme horrible!

El se acercó por detrás, me agarró de la cintura y me sonrió.

Edward: Tu nunca te podrías ver horrible.- Me susurró al oido.

Luego se separó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Edward: Bueno, debo arreglarme para trabajar. Nos veremos en la tarde.

Yo solo le sonreí y el se marcho.

Y entoncés suspiré profundamente y me repetí esas palabras mentalmente.

"Tu nunca te verias horrible…."

Cerré los ojos… ojalá fuera así.

¿Por qué Edward estaba así conmigo?

Desde ayer al almuerzo estaba raro… y me torturaba el no saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Me dirigí a la cuna y miré a Tommy medio adormecido en ella… me sonreía.

Edward era perfecto… sencillamente lo mejor… excelente padre, amable, tierno, simpático, y para que decir su maravilloso físico entre otros.

Bella: Tienes un padre muy sexy – Le dije a tommy.- Probablemente seas tan sexy como el.

Hmm… eso sonaba algo pedófilo :S

Me retiré de la habitación antes de seguir traumando a Tommy y terminé de vestirme.

Lueo de eso bajé y me encontré con Ginny y Sam desayunando en el comedor junto con Áng.

Sam: Beliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! .- Dijo Sam saltando de su asiento a abrazarme las piernas, que era hasta donde llegaba. El dia anterior no habia podido saludarla ya que habia llegado dormida.

Bella: ¡Sammy! ¿Cómo estás pequeña?.´- Dije tomándola en brazos.

Sam: ¡te extrañé tia Beli! – Me dijo sonriendo y jugando con mi nariz.

Bella: Yo también a ti hermosa, a los tres.

Sam: ¡no! ¿Pero más a mi verdad?

Yo le sonreí.

Bella: Los tres son igual de importantes para mi.- Dije sorprendiendome con mis propias palabras… vaya que les habia agarrado cariño por que definitivamente si, eran importantes para mi. Es increible como en tan poco tiempo se puede llegar a tomarle cariño a una persona.

Sam: ¡Nop! Tia Beli es solo mia! – Dijo abrazandome la cara. Yo me rei y la deje en su asiento para sentarme a su lado y desayunar.

Edward: Sammy, no molestes a Bella.- Dijo en tono suave y agradable apareciendo por la cocina y arreglándose la corbata.

Sammy hizo pucherito.

Bella: No te preocupes, me encanta.

Edward me sonrió… Dios, recién eran las 9:30 de la mañana y ya me había matado con unos 10 sonrisas.

Bella: Hola, Ginny.

Ginny: Hola.- Me respondió la mayor del trio.

Bella: A ti también te extrañé. ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

Ella levantó un poco los hombros.

Ginny: Igual de aburrida que siempre, supongo. Gracias.. igual… te extrañe.

Le sonreí. ¡Me había extrañado! Era una gran noticia dado el tiempo que me costo acercarme a ella.

Edward: Bueno me largo, en una hora y media más Jacob debería de estar aquí.- Dijo mirandome y luego puso la mirada seria.- Nos veremos en la tarde, almorzaré con un amigo. Ah, y Jessica volverá mañana.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y a Sam, y luego se acercó a darme uno a mi… el olor de su fuerte y rico perfume llego hasta mis nariz y me dejo soñando por unos segundos. Si habia algo que verdaderamente me mataba, era el olor de una rica fragancia de perfume masculino… o su desodorante (Axel chocolate o: xd ).

Edward se marcho y entonces quedamos las cuatro solas.

Áng: Y bueno Bella, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

Bella: Aaahmm.- Dije suspirando.- Algo raro… pero y cuéntame de ti… ¿Piensas contarle a Edward sobre… ya sabes, tu gatito?

Intenté hacerlo indirectamente debido a la prescencia de Ginny.

Ginny: Oh, ¿Te refieres a que está embarazada?

La miré sorprendida, ¿acaso ella sabía?

Áng: Me pilló algo mariada y le conté.- Me aclaró Áng.

Bella: Oh… bueno. ¿le contarás?

Áng: No se… es decir… en algun momento se enterara pero… no se, no estoy lista para irme de esta casa.- Me dijo algo apenada.- Los extrañaré mucho a todos cuando deba irme… bueno, a todos menos a Jessica.

Yo le sonreí.

Bella: Sabes que cuando llegue ese momento, igual nos seguiremos viendo… ¿Verdad?

Me devolvió la sonrisa algo nostalgica.

Áng: Eso espero.

Después del desayuno, cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Aprovechando que Sammy se entretenía mirando a Áng trabajar y Tommy dormía, comenzé a asear la casa.

Limpie todas y cada parte del primer piso con mesura y empeñada, debido a que pensaba que hace un tiempo no lo hacía así. Quería que quedara perfecto.

Se me pasó bastante rápida la mañana… y no faltó mucho hasta que dieron las 11.

Cuando escuché el sonido de una camioneta estacionanado en la entrada, solté las cosas de limpieza y me tensé.

Debía hablar con Jacob… debía aclarar las cosas.

Me dirigí a la ventana a espiar a Jake… sonaba idiota pero necesitaba saber el momento en que terminara de acomodarse y su metiera en su "mundo Jardinal" para ablarle mas calmada y que… no se quien sabe que reaccion tendria el en cualquier momento, por mas de confianza qe tenga con el no sentia conocerlo muy bien…

Ginny: ¿Te gusta el jardinero? – Me interrumpio Ginny acercandose a mi lado a la ventana.

La miré sorprendida.

Bella: ¿Q-que? – Le pregunté.- No, como crees.

Ginny: Eso pareciera si te quedaras mirandolo como obsesiva mas de 15 minutos en la ventana.. no creo que estes observando maripositas, ¿o si?.- Me preguntó con una ceja alzada.- De todos modos, no esta naaada mal.- Dijo observándolo al momento que Jake se sacaba la camisa por el calor. Bien, yo tambien lo observaba… pero no se compara con Edward *O* . Claro no podía decirle eso a ginny… ginny ni si quiera deberia estar mirando a Jake.- Bastante lindo… deverias ir por el .- Dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Yo me reí.

Bella: ¿Asi que ahora eres la Doctora corazón?.´- Le pregunte algo incrédula.- ¿Acaso no eres un poco pequeña para eso?

Ginny: ¿Por qué todos dicen que soy muy pequeña para todo? ¡Me enferma! Tengo edad suficiente para hacer lo que me plazca.

Bella: Oh, por favor ginny. Eres solo una niña, ni si quiera una adolescente. Con 9 años no llevas ni un cuarto de tu vida vivida.

Ginny: No significa que por tener nueve años no pueda hacer cosas de adolescentes.- Me respondio algo ofuscada.

Bella: Si, si significa. Tu deberias actuar como una niña de tu edad, Ginny. Disfrutar tu infancia. Es corta, ¿sabes? Y después puedes llegar a extrañarla.

Ginny: Me gusta ser asi, además tu no tienes derecho a darme sermones ni decirme como ser.

Bella: No intento sermonearte, solo te aconsejo.

Ginny: Pues no necesito consejos.- Dijo un tono bastante enojado llendo a sentarse al sillón.

Suspiré y me fui a sentar a su lado.

Bella: No te enojes, Ginny, ¿Si?. No quiero enojarme contigo, si quieres cambiamos el tema, solo me preocupas un poco, nada más. Pero entiendo si no quisieras que tu niñera se involucrara en esas cosas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Entonces ella me miró y suspiró. Volvió a poner la vista al frente y habló.

Ginny: No es… eso…. Es solo que todos ultiamente me dicen lo mismo. Que soy muy agrandada para mi edad , que eso no es bueno, que me controle. Blablabla. Mi padre por ejemplo, no me deja hacer nada. No puedo juntarme con mis amigas mayores, no puedo estar con mi pololo… ugh! A veces lo odio.

Bella: Si bueno… a veces pasa… pero… espera… ¿Pololo?... Ginny, ¿Tu tienes un novio?.- Le pregunte algo sorprendida.

Ginny: Si, pero mi padre no lo sabe. Cuando quize decirselo me corto atiro y me prohibio verlo.- Dijo volteando los ojos.- Al menos eso es lo bueno de estar con mama, puedo estar con quien quiera cuando quiera y donde quiera…

Bella: ¿Edward no sabe?

Ginny: No, lo veo a escondidas…- Entonces levanto la vista hacia mi urgida.- PERO TU NO LE PUEDES DECIR NADA, BELLA, NA-DA!

Casi me dio un susto con ese grito… wo… realmente la alteraba el tema.

Bella: Pero… ¿Por qué no le dices?

Ginny: Ya te dije…. Lo odia.

Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca...

Bella: Bueno… puedes confiar en mi…- Dije mientras pensaba cuales serian las intenciones de Edward al no dejarla estar con tal chico… talvez pueda yo ayudar en algo.- No le mencionare nada.

Ginny se tranquilizó por un momento y volvio a acomodarse.

Ginny: Bueno, iré a ducharme… no puedo estar todo el dia en pijamas. Tu anda con tu amorcito el jardinero… nos vemos.- Dijo algo cortante mientras se levantaba a dirigirse a las escaleras sin poder yo alegarle por el apodo dado a Jake.

Lo cual me hacia recordar que debia hablar con el.

Me levante del sillon y me dirigi nuevamente a la ventana para ver como jake trabaja algo sudado bajo la luz de sol con sus audifonos puestos.

Me arme de valor y me dirigí al patio, hacia el.

Me iba acercando y el temor de las palabras que pudiera recibir a continuación iba en aumento… ¿Qué se supone que le diria? No tenia nada seguro…

Finalmente estaba a unos pocos pasos de el, cuando llegue a su lado.

Le toque la espalda dos veces con el dedo, intentando captar su atención.

Finalmente me dio una mirada y vi un rostro no tan alegre como el que solia ver antes… sus ojos tenian un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

Sin embargo, tenía que hablar las cosas, era ahora o nunca.

Bella: Jake.- Dije mientras el se sacaba los audífonos.- Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOORRY!**

Enceerio perdon :Z me atrase pero akagarrrssh! Tendria qe haber subido hace time :Z y pa qe hablar de mis otras noves puff! Dios! prometi subirles en vacaiones de invierno y ya va a empezar septiembre casi ): ENSERIO SORY! apenas estuve en mi casa a lasvacaciones ya qe tuve mi viaje a Buenos aires y todo eso y regrese el dia antes del comienzo de clases y no senti haber descansado pero NADA! y ahora me comienzan las pruebas de nuevo ): aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh me karrga por qe yo se lo odioso qe es que no suban capis y me karga dejar asi las noves u.u en cuanto a **COnociendo un extraño no tan extraño **tengo la mitad del capi listo y me trabe en una parte :Z , y **los opuestos se atraen** tambien llevo la mitad y me trabe... soy un ASCO escribiendo finales... mas de lo qe soy escribiendo la nove en si :Z

Sory si me quedo muy a la rapida el capi ): deverdaa espero qe le sguste... o por ultimo me dejen un review... aunqe se qe no em lo merezco por todo mi retraso D: GRACIAS en serio por la paciencia (': ! KISSEEEEEES !


	22. Cap 22: Explosiones y MAL momento

**!Hola! Si, volvi... matenme, asesineme, mutilenme, lo que quieran, enserio que hace dm tiempo que no subia capitulo. Y en la historia de los opuestos se atraen no subo hace el doble qu esta. y si! ya se tengo que escribir los ultimos capitulos de esa pero no se me interesan mas esta y la otra, pero la terminare lo juro en algun momento! Bueno, este viernes salgo de vacaciones, ouyeah, !alfin! de verdad que estoy chata a sido de mis años mas llenos de cosas pero ya tengo dos meses de vacaciones (: espero escribir mas seguido, aun que no dire fechas ni nada en específico porque vez que lo hago no lo cumplo y ugh yo se que realmente aburre eso de que dejen las noves en la mitad porque me a pasado incluso han llegado a borrarlas y es como el copi eso, asique no se espero seguir mas seguido, probablmnte la mayoria que leia esta novela ni se acuerde de ella, talvez ni si quiera vayan a darse cuenta de que subi cap, o talvez incluso me borraron de sus listas y con razon, en serio sorry por toda esta demora pero estaba concentrada en otras cosas... **

**Ahora aqui va el capi y ojala les guste, la verdad es bastante corto pero aunque intente me cuesta mas que el dick escribir capitulos mas extensos, ojala les guste no se recien lo escribi, gracias por leer a las que lo lean, bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22: Explosiones y mal momento**

Bella: Jake.- Dije mientras el se sacaba los audífonos.- Tenemos que hablar…

Se guardó los audífonos en el bolsillo y se dio vuelta completamente, fijé mis ojos en los de el por un momento, pero no pude soportarlo por mucho tiempo por lo que bajé mi cabeza.

Jake: Bella .- dijo con esa voz grave.

Yo inspiré profundamente mientras pensaba en alguna manera para comenzar a hablarle. ¿Cómo le mencionaba el tema? Yo sentía que estaba mal, y sentía que era por mi culpa. Me había besado con el sin sentir absolutamente nada y luego le corté pidiéndole que vaya a dejarme a mi casa, como si el no importara, y sinceramente me importaba, pero ¿Y si no era eso lo que lo molestaba? ¿Y si ni si quiera se encontraba molesto o apenado? Bueno, no, definitivamente algo le pasaba porque esa cara – según el tiempo que yo llevaba conociéndolo – no era una cosa muy tipica en jake, ¿Pero y si no era por mi culpa y terminaba quedando como una loca paranoíca? Tampoco era esa mi intención.

Mejor decidí por irme por algo más simple, algo más abierto a diferentes opciones.

Bella: Hola.- comenzé como estúpida.

Jake: mm, hola.- Me respondió. Luego de eso se vino un momento de silencio. Al darse cuenta que no salia palabra alguna por mis labios, decidió hablar.- ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tenemos que hablar?

Yo lo miré como ingenua, sin saber bien que decir, le dediqué esa mirada de "¿perdon? No entiendo de lo que hablas", y seguido de eso, hize un gesto de "¡ah!, ya recuerdo".

Bella: Ah… eh.. si, no es algo de mucha importancia la verdad – dije quitándole valor al tema como una idiota- solo… queria saber, nada más, pregunta de curiosidad, talvez no es nada, no sé, estupideces mias… ¿sabes? Creo que no interesa, olvídalo mejor, no creo que sea de importancia, no dije nada, ¿Si? Dejémoslo asi, como nada, nunca vine a decirte nada, nunca…- Comenzé avergonzándome y arrepintiéndome de hablar con el…. Bella, eres una cobarde.

Jake: Bella detente.- Me calló jake.- Me da igual si no es de importancia, solo dilo ¿Qué querías hablar?

Bien, desistí de olvidar el tema al darme cuenta de que el no lo haría. En vez de eso, opté por continuar con mi idea de algo abierto a diferentes opciones.

Bella: solo… ¿Cómo estás?¿No pasa nada?

El me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo sospechoso.

Jake: ¿Tendria que pasarme algo?

Bella: No, solo…

Jake: ¿Me veo mal o algo?

Bella: No, esque… no se, yo pensé…

Jake: ¿Qué pensaste?

Bella: nada.- respondí.

Jake: ¿Qué pensaste, Bella? Dime.

Bella: Naaaaada, solo…. Mira Jake, lamento lo del sábado, ¿si? No debí hacerlo.

Jake: ¿A que te refieres con "Lo del sábado"?.- Bien, creo que estaba siendo un poco rudo, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, como si tuviera tras el un botón que al apretarlo se derrumba, o talvez solo era mi imaginación, o talvez solo lo desesperaba por darme tantos rodeos… no seria inusual, suele pasarme en momentos serios.

Bella: a ese beso, el beso que nos dimos.

Jake: ¿Te arrepientes?

Bella: No es eso… solo no fue debido.

Jake: Bueno, a mi no me molesta.

Bella: ¿No?

Jake: No.- Me respondió algo cortante.- Aun que al parecer a ti si te molestó.- y parece que el dedo estaba cada vez mas cerca de ese botón.

Bella: ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Para mi no fue molestia alguna.

Jake: Ah claro, por que no es importancia. ¿Qué va a importar un beso con el jardinero cuando tienes al doctor millonario por los alrededores?

Bella: Jake, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué piensas todas esas cosas? ¿De donde sacaste eso del "doctor millonario?.- Pregunté ya sorprendida por su comentario.

Jake: Bella, no te hagas la tonta, ¿si? ¿Qué crees que yo soy un bruto? ¿Qué no me di cuenta? – y cada vez más cerca…

Bella: Darte… ¿Cuenta de que?.- pregunte con una pequeña sospecha de lo que podria venir.

Y ¡Pum! Explota.

Jake: ¿Cómo que de qué? Sabes perfectamente de qué, sabes perfectamente que apenas terminamos de darnos ese beso te alejaste al ver que tu doctorcito nos había pillado, sabes perfectamente que me dijiste que me vaya y te deje en tu casa por que te sentias terriblemente mal de que nos hayan visto, sabes perfectamente que no te importa una mierda lo que yo haya podido sentir y solo pensabas en tu doctorcito, y el toque final, sabes perfectamente que esa misma noche horas más tarde, saliste corriendo a los brazos de tu doctorcito. Todo eso sin siquiera pensar lo que eso beso podrías haber provocado, ¿Era solo un beso no? No, claro que no me molestó ese beso, lo que me molestó fue tu forma de actuar conmigo luego de eso, si no sientes absolutamente nada por mi ¿Por qué besarme?¿Por que darme malas esperanzas? Y no te hagas la ridicula, por que al igual que otros tu te diste cuenta de que para mi tu eras especial a pesar del corto tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos…

Bella: jake, no pienses así, por supuesto que eres especial para mi

Jake: por favor, si siquiera lo fuera un poco habrias pensado un poco en mi y ni siquiera te habrias atrevido a ilusionarme para destrozarme, piensa lo que quieras, piensa que estoy diciendo estupideces, que le estoy dando mucho color, todo lo que quieras pero es lo que siento y no dejaré de expresartelo, ahora andate de aquí por que sinceramente no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro.

Bella: No jake, no me iré hasta arreglar esto.

Jake: ¿Arreglar que? ¿Y como? ¿Piensas pedirme perdón? Sinceramente, un perdón a veces no soluciona las cosas.

Bella: No, jake, pero… un momento, ¿Cómo supiste que vine a la casa de Edward?

Jake: ¿De veras importa?

Lo miré callada, y decidi que era mejor pasar eso por alto por ahora.

Bella: No.

Jake: Isabella, lárgate que en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien y vernos juntos y no querrás que nos vean juntos, ¿no? Creerán quizas que historias.

Bella: jake, déjate de estupideces, a mi no me interesa que nos vean juntos.

Jake: claro, por eso viniste como loca ese dia a explicarle cosas a tu amorcito.

Bella: ¡No vine como loca!... yo… ugh!, jake, LO LAMENTO, ¿si? Sé que los perdones a veces no son nada ¿pero que mas quieres que haga? Me encontraba totalmente confundida esa noche, no tenia absolutamente nada en claro, ¿sabes lo que es tener tu cabeza llena de enredos?

Jake: si, lo sé perfectamente por que así escomo tu me haces sentir.- me cohibió un poco con ese comentario.

Bella: Bueno, pero.. – decidi ignorarlo – el punto es que yo esa noche no me encontraba en mi mejor estado.

Jake: ¿vas a decirme ahora que me aproveché de tu estado?

Bella: ¡No! Jake, déjame explicarte bien, déjame terminar de hablar!

Jake: ¿Para que? No tienes nada que decirme, explicarme, nada, solo vete, ¿si? Esto ni lo del sabado nunca pasó, punto, no le des mas rollo a la película por que sinceramente a nadie le interesa.

Bella: Bueno, a mi si me interesa, aun que no lo creas Jake, tu eres bastante importante para mi, a pesar de este poco tiempo, te has convertido en un gran amigo y no estoy dispuesta a perderte por un estúpido error mio, si lo que quieres es acciones verás acciones, y no me digas que no pensé en ti, por supuesto que pensé en ti me pase pensando en ti la mayoria de esa noche, y no digas que no senti nada con ese beso!

Jake: ¿Qué? ¿ me dirás que casi te desmayas?

Bella: No, pero…

Jake: ¿pero que? Ya cortala y admite de una vez que no me quieres, no te intereso, y que ese beso no significó absolutamente nada para ti.

Bella: ¡por su puesto que ese beso significo algo para mi! ¡significo mucho para mi! Jake, ¡no creas que no siento cosas por ti! Pero por supueeeeeesto que me senti diferente contigo, Jacob eres especial, no se de que forma pero estando contigo me siento realmente feliz, y de verdad, de verdad no creas que ese beso para mi no importo, no creas que tu a mi no me importas, al contrario, me importas demasiado para estar enojada contigo y ese beso nunca lo olvidaré, ¿entiendes?

Jake se quedó callado, yo pensé que era por que estaba pensando en las palabras que acababa de soltarle, pero entonces comenzó a mirar atrás mio con una mirada algo furiosa.

Fruncí el seño.

Bella: ¿Qu..?- Dije dandome vuelta para atrás y entonces me corté. Allí atrás mio, se encontraba el hombre que siempre aparecía cuando hablaba con jake, que me mataba y no me dejaba dormir, aquel que me importaba demasiado, aquel que mal interpretaría absolutamente cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir.- ¿Edward?.- Pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Qu… que haces aquí? ¿Tu no almorzabas con un colega hoy?

Edward: si.- dijo edward con tono neutro, aunque no tenía ningún rostro enojado… de echo parecia un poco apenado.- Solo vine a buscar algo, no importa… eh, buenos dias Jacob, adiós Isabella.

Entonces se metió a su volv y se largo.

Yo… yo sentí como me rompia y caia en mil pedazos… me sentia… triste, aterrada, destrozada, como la shit… mierda, por mi yo salia corriendo detrás del auto y tomaba a edward y me lo comia a besos, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no reaccionaban, habia quedado en un estilo de shock.

Jake: Vaya, tus palabras ya no importaron ahora que apareció el doctorcito, ¿no?

Comenzó Jake, yo no respondi. Solo senti como mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y mi respiración comenzaba a dificultarse.- Lo suponia, yo sabia, estas arrastrada por el, ¿Qué importo yo? Ya te hubieras querido poder tragar todas esas palabras si hubieras sabido que estaba el, enserio eres increi…

Bella: Cállate Jacob, ¿quieres?.- le corté.- No tengo ganas.

Jake: te conviene.

No le hize caso y comenzé a caminar de vuelta a la casa, me sentía un trance mientras unas lágrimas caian por mi rostro. No quería que Edward se enojara conmigo, no de nuevo, lo quería aunque me costara aceptarlo y definitivamente no, no queria que se alejara de mi.

Camine como una zombie hasta mi cuarto y me acosté alli durante un rato, pensando entre sollozos lo que se vendria a continuación y repasando una y otra y otra vez todo lo que edward debió haber escuchado…

**Short Edward POV**

Me metí al auto sin mirar hacia atrás y comenzé a avanzar por la carretera entre medio de mis pensamientos…

Repasé una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado…

Bella sentía algo por Jacob de alguna manera… quizas de qué manera, a pesar de que esa noche me lo había negado, y a mi… a mi ni si quiera estoy seguro de si puede llegar a sentir algo por mi.

A penas escuché esas palabras mi corazon se había encontrado en unas manos que lo destrozaban y partían en millones de pedazos mientras estos caían míseros y sin vida al suelo, sin sentido, sin forma, sin nada. Me había quedado vació. No habia tomado conciencia de lo que Bella se significaba para mi hasta ahora… no me habia dado cuenta de que realmente me importaba y demasiado… no habia tomado en cuenta de que la queria como muchisimo más que como una amiga…

Oirla decir todas esas palabras de cariño a jake, me dieron un sensación de impotencia y ganas de golpearlo, pero no podia, no por que bella estuviera allí, si no porque mi cuerpo había quedado estático al oir todo eso, y si no hubiera sido que bella hubiera hablado no habria reaccionado. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente no se que pensaba cundo lo contraté, seria mucho más facil despedirlo y quedarme tranquilo con Bella, pero me podía demandar por despedirlo sin razón coherente y razonable y además nadie me aseguraba que no se volvieran a ver, por lo que me convenia que se vieran en mi casa.

Estaba harto, de repente una parte de esa pena se convirtió en furia y ánimo, yo podía ser mejor que Jacob, yo podía ganarme a Bella.

Al recordar el modo en que me miraba y hablaba, me salia un pequeño dejo de sonrisa, algo triste pero sonrisa. Lucharía por Bella, ahora más que nunca, no dejaría que ese idiota me la quitara, Bella seria mia por siempre y el… quien sabe que será de el, pero con mi Bella, nada, lo juro por mi vida.


	23. Cap 23: Películas y comenzando la lucha

**Bueeeeno, aqui subi otro :D eh! xd no sé, algunos reviews como que me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo ññ . gracias por leer! Y gracias a las que agregaron a sus listas y todo (: y por entender toodo mi tiempo de demora, enserio. Ojalá les guste el cap, acabo de terminar de escribirlo (: Bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23: Películas y comenzando la lucha.**

Me pase la mayoria del dia recostada en mi cama, había hablado con Ang y tan amable me termino las tareas de la casa. Me sentia mal dejándola con todo ese trabajo pero no me sentía con ánimos de trabajar, después se lo recompensaría.

Me había gastado quien sabe cuantos rollos de papel higiénico, me sentía terrible, horrible, asqueroso, uff… MAL. Realmente hubiera dado lo que sea para que Edward no haya escuchado todas esas palabras, no es que fueran mentira, Jake es bastante importante para mi, pero no en ese sentido, eso no alcanzó a ser dicho.

Además Jake estaba insoportable, probablemente me odia, entiendo que no debí haber actuado de esa manera con el, me sentía como una zorra, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Cuando ya había pasado bastante rato, sentí como se escuchaba un pequeño toque en mi puerta.

_Toc, toc…_

Intenté Aclararme la voz un poco antes de hablar.

Bella: ¿si?.- Pregunté.

Sam: ¿Tia Belli? – Oir su voz me enterneció totalmente el corazón.

Bella: Sammy.- Dije levantándome de mi cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirla- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Me agaché a su altura y la miré. Ella abrió sus ojos y me dejó ver esas enormes bochitas verdes, parecidos a los de su padre, y se acercó a abrazarme.

Sam: Tia Belli, ¿Tas bien?

Yo le devolví el abrazo de vuelta.

Bella: Por su puesto que si, hermosa.

Sam: ¿Seguda seguda?

Yo solo le sonreí.

Después apareció Ginny con Tommy en brazos.

Ginny: Te oímos llorar através de la puerta, además Ang nos dijo que te dejáramos descansar. ¿Qué pasó?

Bella: Nada, Ginny. Son solo estupideces mias. ¿Ya almorzaron?

Ginny: Si, pero tu no has comida nada. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Sam: ¡Si! Hagamole almuerzo a tia Belli!

Bella: No, no es necesario, no tengo hambre. Gracias.

Sam: Si tia Belli no come, no será grande y fuerte, y se puede enfemar.

Ginny: Exacto, no queremos que tia Belli se enferme .- Le dijo Ginny cariñosamente a su hermana.- Asi que quiera o no le prepararemos algo de comer.

Ginny me pasó a Tommy en brazos, y con un "ya vuelvo" bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Antes de hacer movimiento alguno, Sammy entro a mi cuarto se tiró a mi cama. No tuve opción alguna que seguirle con Tommy.

Sam: Uuuh, oscuridad.- Dijo con una mueca. – ¡En la oscuridad hay monstruos y bichitos que te comen!

Bella: No te comerán pequeña, solo se comen a los niños malos, y tu eres una muy buena niña.- Le respondí. Aun que igual me dirigí a las cortinas y las subí.

Sammy se metió dentro de la cama y se tapó mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa, y tommy se comenzó a arrastrar hasta ella igual.

Bella: Niños, no sé si sea buena idea que se queden aquí.

Sam: ¡No! Yo no me voy, yo me quedo con tia Belli.- Dijo tapandose completamente con la sábana.

Tommy solo soltó una risita traviesa.

Me era imposible echarlos de mi cama, ¡se veian tan tiernos! Sinceramente estaba que sacaba mi celu y les sacaba una foto.

Me hacían distraerme, por lo que me rendí y acepté que se quedaran un rato.

Bella: Quedense quietos, yo volveré en un momento.- Les dije para salir al pasillo y dirigirme al baño.

Me miré en el espejo por un momento, y luego me mojé y lavé la cara para no dejar rastro alguno de mi llanto. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y me dirigí de vuelta a la habitación.

Como les había dicho, Sam y Tommy seguían quietecitos esperándome.

Sam: Intenté quedarme quietecita tia, ¡pero mis ojos se seguían cerandose!.- Me dijo algo ofuscada con ella.

Yo me reí un poco y me acerqué a ella.

Belli: No importa sammy, lo hiciste muy bien. Tu también tommy.

En eso llegó Ginny seguida de Ang con una bandeja con comida.

Bella: Chicas, no era necesario.

Áng: Ginny tiene razón, debes comer.

Ginny: Acuéstate.- Me dijo Ginny.

Rendida de nuevo al no tener ganas de rebatir, me acosté entre medio de Sam y Tommy. Ginny se acercó con la bandeja y me la puso en las piernas.

Ginny: Y te lo comes todo, no lo preparamos con Ángela por nada.- Me dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

Miré la bandeja y la verdad es que tenía hambre. Me habían echo una sopa de pollo, con una ensalada de lechuga y tomate y un postre de frutas. Se veía totalmente delicioso.

Primero probé un poco de la sopa… estaba riquísima.

Bella: Esto está muy bueno, gracias.- Les dije.

Áng: La mayoria lo hizo Ginny, yo solo la ayudé un poco.

Ginny sonrió orgullosa.

Ginny: ¿Y que veremos?- dijo ella sentandose en la cama y tomándo el control remoto.

Bella: ¿Piensan quedarse aquí?

Ginny: claro, además Tom y sam ya se acomodaron.

Ángela se agrego y se sento al otro lado de la cama.

Áng: Será solo por un momento.

Ginny estuvo haciendo zapping en bastantes canales, diria que se repasó todos los canales, pero no pillaba absolutamente nada bueno.

Ginny: ¿Y si vemos una película?

Sammy: ¡Yo! ¡yo! Yoyoyoyoyo! .- Dijo Sammy saltando de su puesto,

Áng: ¿Qué pasa Sammy?

Sammy: Yo se, yo, yo se,

Bella: ¿Qué sabes?

Sammy: Winnie… winnie pooh y efelante!

Ginny: Dios mio, no, esa película de nuevo no.- Dijo fingiendo sufrimiento.

Bella: ¿Qué película es esa?

Ginny: Esa del oso amarillo gordo y el elefante gay.

Áng: ¡Ginny! No hables asi frente de tu hermanita.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Bella: ¿Winnie the pooh? Ay, yo lo amaba cuando pequeña.

Áng: Yo también, tenia absolutamente todos sus juguetes.

Bella:! Si!, yo también.- Le dije riendo a Áng.- ¿La tienen?

Ginny: en video y dvd.

Bella: Veamosla.

Ginny hizo una mueca resignada y se fue a buscarla.

Una vez que Ginny volvió con la película, la pusimos y comenzamos a verla. No hace falta decir que Sam y Tommy estaban totalmente felices – Tommy más que nada disfrutaba viendo la forma de los monitos –, Ginny estaba quedándose dormida, y en cuanto a mi y Áng, nos contentabamos con que a los chicos les gustara, además que nos traia viejos recuerdos y aun que me sentia como vieja me daba igual.

Después de ver esa película, Ginny y Ángela decidieron traer cosas para picar, algo asi como una once. La verdad yo no me había movido de la cama en todo el día.

Después de traer jugos, tostadas y cereales, Sam y Tommy se quedaron dormidos, por lo que las tres que quedamos decimos ver una película que nos interesa más.

Ginny quería ver "The ugly truth" pero con Áng nos negamos totalmente al no estar de acuerdo que sea apta para su edad todavía. Terminamos viendo "Just my luck" de la lindsay Lohan. Después de un rato llegó Rose a la casa y se unió a nuestra maratón de películas, y a pedido de ella vimos "Letra y música". Les juro que me encantó la película, ¿No les encanta Hug Grant? Y se me qiuedó el resto de la tarde la cancioncita pegada… _"I said i wasn't gonna loose my head, but then ¡pop! __Goes my Heart (8)"_ Dios, no podía dejar de pensarla.

Al aburrirnos de las películas simplemente pusimos la tele y miramos "Doctor house". Nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo acostada frente a una tele.

Y no faltó mucho más cuando vimos una sombra acercándose por la puerta y con ella miles de preocupaciones volvieron a mi cabeza.

Edward: ¿Interrumpo?.- Preguntó asomando la cabeza.

No tenía emoción alguna demostrada en su rostro, llevaba una auténtica cara de poker, aun que al ver a sus hijos dio un dejo de sonrisa.

Rose: Edward, hola. Llegaste temprano.

Edward: si, no tenía mucho trabajo.

Áng: Señor edward…- Dijo Angela algo preocupada por que la hayan visto asi.- Perdone este desorden y… y bueno todo esto, lo arreglare al tiro.- Dijo levantandose y poniendo todo en una sola bandeja para bajarlo.

Bella: Yo te ayudo Áng.

Edward: Ángela, no te preocupes, no me molesta..- Dijo el todavía tras esa puerta.- Y Bella, preferiría si te quedaras aquí un momento, tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

No, dios… sabía que tenía que hablar con el, **quería** hablar con el para aclararle las cosas, pero… ¡Dios! No sé, me aterrorizaba… ¿no era muy pronto?

Ginny: ¿Qué pasa, Papá? ¿Vas a despedir a Bella?.- Dijo algo preocupada. Eso me hizo sentir un poco feliz… cuando recien llege a esta casa no pense que le agradaria… ni siquiera estaba segura de si a mi me agradaria ella.

Edward: No te preocupes, Ginny. No es nada de eso, quedate tranquila.- Le dio una sonrisa tranqulizadora y dejo que pase.

Rose: Bueno, yo me llevo a estos dos pequeños a sus cuartos.- Dijo tomando a Sammy y a Tom en cada brazo.- Nos vemos..- Y antes de salir me guiño un ojo al que yo le rodé los ojos pero con una sonrisa.

Ángela se retiró con la bandeja, quedando así yo y Edward solos… bueno si es que se le puede decir que Edward estaba en la habitación por que seguia con mitad del cuerpo escondido detrás de la puerta.

Bella: Hola.- Le dije algo timida. Necesitaba pensar en alguna manera de comenzar el tema… uf, estaba igual que en la mañana, y en la mañana no salio nada bien asi que esperaba que esta vez funcionara.

Edward: Hola.- Dijo el.- Ehm… te traje algo.

Yo entrecerré los ojos extrañada. ¿me había traido algo?

Entonces entro a mi cuarto y dejo ver lo que escondia en sus manos.

Y lo que vi… wow…

Traia en sus manos un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas naturales, cada una con su propio brillo y tan bien cuidadas… wow…. No podia dejar de mirarlas.

Bella: Wo…wow.- Fue lo unico que atiné a decir.- Edward tu… no.. tu no debiste comprarme esto.- dije recibiendo las flores.

Edward: Bueno, las vi y me recordaron a ti .

Dios… este hombre no podia matarme más. ¡pero yo no habia echo anda para merecer esto!

Bella: Pero edward, yo no me merezco esto.

Edward: Claro que si, mereces esto y mucho más.

Lo miré y al oir esas palabras no pude aguantar que se me pusieran los ojos llorosos.

Bella: Edward.- dije abrazándolo. El solo me devolvió el abrazo de vuelta y con eso yo era feliz, con sentir su contacto caluroso alrededor mio.

Bella: edward, en serio yo no me merezco esto. Soy una asquerosa persona y no debiste gastarte ni tiempo ni dinero en esto.- Le dije.

Edward: Bella, no digas estupideces, las compré para ti y las aceptas. Si no las aceptas me harás sentir mal.- me dijo con pucherito.

No entendía nada, se los juro. Yo que pensé que estaria totalmente enojado y me sale con esto…

Yo le sonreí aun que algo triste, tenía que aclarar el tema.

Bella: edward… yo necesito decirte algo primero… sobre lo que escuchaste en la mañana al llegar.

El puso el rostro serio sin dejar ningún dejo de sonrisa.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Solo…- me sentia algo tonta explicandolo… tampoco es que el me hubiera pedido explicaciones, pero necesitaba que el lo supiera.- Todo lo que escuchaste, todo es verdad claro, Jacob es importantisimo para mi.- poco a poco el rostro se le iba descomponiendo y bajando la mirada.- Digo, es una gran persona, y en este tiempo que lo llevo conociendo se ha ido convirtiendo en una persona bastante importante para mi .- Se pasó la mano por el pelo y tenia tan baja la cabeza que no podia ni ver su rostro.- pero no es nada más que eso.- Aclaré, y con eso el levantó nuevamente la cabeza.- Para mi es un amigo, pero no creo que pueda llegar a ser alguien más, no digo que el no sea bueno como para llegar a ser algo mas pero no se… no me cabe en la cabeza… talvez pueda ocurrir algo alguna vez…- y bajó la cabeza… no digas estupideces bella, vas bien no la cages.- pero no creo, es que.. no sé.. no creo.. y solo quería que supieras eso de alguna forma, que no me malinterpretaras.

El levantó la cabeza ahora si de frente. Inspiro un momento y luego me miró a los ojos.

Edward: ¿Por qué me lo estás explicando?.- me preguntó.

Y yo callé

Quedé muda

¿Por qué se lo estaba explicando? No estaba segura, tenia una pequeña sospecha de por que, pero no podia decirsela. No, si se la decia me moria de vergüenza alli mismo, y quizás que pensaria el.

Bella: Yo… no sé… solo… no sé…

Edward: ¿No será que te importo?

Levanté la cabeza sorprendida por ese comentario. ¿Qué si me importas? Wow, vaya que si mas de lo que te podrias imaginar, pero ¿Qué se lo iba a confesar? Me entierro un hoyo a cien metros de profundidad y recién alli pensaria si quiera en decirselo.

Bella: ty….yo….e…

Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado matadora… Dios… alguien salveme de este hombre.

Bella: ¡Ay! Deja eso.- le dije sin pensar.

Edward: ¿Dejar que?.- me pregunto travieso como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella: esa… sonrisita…

Edward: ¿Qué sonrisa? ¿esta?.- Dijo haciéndola de nuevo.

Bella: ¡Si!.- Dije dandole un empujoncito en su fuerte pecho… aaaaaaaaaaah muero.

El rió suavemente.

Edward: ¿Qué tiene?

Bella: es tan…. ¡ah! Olvidalo, gracias por las flores estan hermosas las pondre en agua necesito mi pieza un momento, ¿si? En serio, me encantaron, nos vemos abajo bye.-. Dije toda apresurada echándolo nerviosa de mi pieza y cerrando la puerta.

Wow, estaba totalmente atontada. La verdad resulto mucho mejor de lo que crei, pense que me odiaria de por vida o peor, no tenía idea de por que me habia comprado flores ni de por que estaba asi conmigo.

De una cosa estaba segura, la proxima ves que edward decida hablar conmigo a solas, le dire a Áng que este a fuera de la puerta con el celular en mano y el 911 marcado, por que dudo que pueda sobrevivir de nuevo a ese hombre.

* * *

**Pd: Si es que no llego a subir de nuevo para antes de navidad, ¡Feliz navidad a todas! :D ojalá lo pasen exelente, bye (:**


	24. Cap 24: Zorra envidiosa de vuelta

**Holi! :) sinceramente tenia el capitulo echo hace unos dias, pero tenia que corregirle la ortografia que no les mentire me daba un poco de lata xD. Pero lo subi, aqui está! La verdad no me gusta mucho el capitulo... no sabia bien como hacerlo yo escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza en el momento no tngo nada planificado xD Ojala les guste...**

**De la historia "Los opuestos me atraen" tengo que escribirle el fin, pero e estado tan desconectada con la historia que creo que tendre que leermela de nuevo para terminarla:S perola terminare se los juro! Como les voy a dejar una historia sin final xd no soy tan maraca (:**

**Eso! Cuidense harto, Gracias por leer y por las que dejan reviews :D!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 24: Zorra envidiosa de vuelta. **

La siguiente mañana me desperté con una sola cosa a la vista, o bueno, probablemente la unica cosa que mi cabeza quería ver de toda la visión que tenía.

Ahí, en una parte de mis cuatro paredes, encima de un mueble en un hermoso jarrón de vidrio, se encontraba el ramo de rosas rojas más hermoso que existía en el mundo, por no mencionar el hecho de que me lo había regalado Edward.

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡EDWARD ME HABIA REGALADO UN RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS!

Si, apenas me fui a mi cuarto de vuelta había tomado mi celular y le había contado a Alice. Soy un humano, si no cuento mis cosas me siento ahogada, la euforia de felicidad que me había dado necesitaba ser liberada con alguien y Alice era mi confidencial, y creo que casi la deje sorda.

No se imaginan cuantas veces me ponía a pensar en Edward comprándome esas flores, en los pensamientos que podría haber tenido mientras las compraba, en revivir el momento en que me las entrego, y en tocarlas ,olerlas y sonreír y aww! Llámenme babosa, loca, obsesiva, lo que quieran, pero había algo en mi corazón que ¡No se! Me tenia loca.

Despues de vestirme y mirar por milésima vez mis rosas rojas decidí bajar para comenzar mi trabajo.

Me iba tomando el pelo en una coleta cuando entré a la cocina y ya, ahí estaba de vuelta, de la nada, que di un salto cuando la encontré.

Bella: Jéssica.- Dije

Jessica: Isabella.- Me respondió.- Querida Isabella, !Tanto tiempo! ¿Me extrañaste?.- Dijo sarcasticamente haciendo una pequeña pausa en la que se supone yo tendría que haber contestado, pero claro me quede en silencio.- Yo tambien querida, me mata tu amor! Bueno, como ves estoy de vuelta asi que tus felices dias con Edward acaban.

Oooooooooooooooooouhhhhhh…. Dos palabras: PERRA – LOCA

Jessica: Asi que ojala los hayas disfrutado pero lastima que Edward me prefiere a mi.- Me apoye en un pie y rodé los ojos.- Y no me pongas esas caritas patéticas porque no sacas nada, disfruta el dia.

Bella: Jéssica.- Repeti pero con un tono de desprecio y aburrimiento.- a mi no me interesas en lo absoluto tu prescencia en esta casa, que lo pases bien con Edward, el de tu mente claro porque si no te das cuenta, tontita, Edward no ha estado, no está, ni estará interesado en ti asique puedes irlo olvidando.

Jessica: Edward esta loco por mi hace ya bastante tiempo, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa. ¿Crees tu, de verdad, que lo demostraría ante el resto? No, estupidita, sabe perfectamente los riesgos que eso tendría.

Bella: No necesito notar nada, por favor, el mismo me lo a dicho.

Ella se rio como estupida, si esque podia parecerlo más.

Jessica: ¿Y tu le crees? TONTA. Tu no sabes, ni te imaginas, todo lo que a pasado entre los dos. Eso, te lo dejare para pensar.- Dijo pasando a mi lado chocandome el hombro. Milesimas de segundo después se dio vuelta y agrego.- Lindas rosas rojas, Edward me regalo unas iguales pero blancas hace unos meses. Son hermosas, ¿Verdad?

Entonces siguio haciendo su camino y desapareció

Y mientras, la sangre me hervía por dentro.

¿Qué había dicho?

Si, lo se. Se que Jessica es una obsesiva con Edward y el mismo me había dicho que no le interesaba en lo absoluto… pero, ¡Como podía estar yo 100% segura de lo que me decía Edward era verdad? ¿Y si Jéssica hablaba enserio? ¿Y si Edward de verdad le había regalado a ella un ramo de rosas? ¿Habria sido el TAN descarado como para regalarme el mismo ramo en diferente tono?

Esas y miles de preguntas mas acechaban mi mente.

Genial, la perra loca ya me había arruinado el dia y eso que llevaba unos 10 minutos levantada.

Comenzé a hacer mi trabajo con un humor asqueroso, decidí que a penas llegara Edward le preguntaría, no dejaría que me hiciera tonta…

De todos modos me daba algo de vergüenza… es decir, el solo me había regalado un ramo de rosas… no significaba mucho, o al menos asi lo sentía yo, siempre tuve un problema de inseguridad y de baja autoestima considerando todo lo mio como inferior desde lo de James, talvez era muy barsa llegar a hablarle de esa forma… pero, ¿Por qué haría algo asi?

Se me había pasado la mayoría de la mañana e hice algunas cosas tan distraídamente que ni si quiera recuerdo haberlas hecho.

Cuando me sentí terriblemente cansada, decidi ir a echarme un rato al sillón.

Y las preguntas no habían parado de repetirse 264782492 veces por mi cabeza.

_Edward…_

_Jessica…_

_Flores…._

_Dolor…_

_Pena…_

_Miedo…_

Esas eran las principales cosas que pensaba o sentía en ese momento… ¿Le estaba tomando mucha importancia al tema o me estaba pasando tremenda película? Tal vez, pero no me sentiría tranquila hasta saberlo. Tenia miedo de que Edward no estuviera mas que jugando conmigo... tenia miedo ala traición.

Me habian echo tanto daño, me habian formado tantas ilusiones en el pasado que me daba miedo. Me daba miedo llegar a darme cuenta que Edward me ilusionaba una vez más y luego lo veria riendose de mi, echandome en cara lo estupida e incredula que pude haber sido, tal como lo habia echo James en su momento. El de verdad que habia dejado una marca permanente en mi.

No falto mucho para cuando escuché un auto, un portazo y abrirse la puerta de entrada, entonces me levanté y decidí ir a preguntarle de una y directamente antes de arrepentirme. No estaba dispuesta a que me llegara a pasar lo mismo.

Llegué y se encontraba Jéssica hablándole a Edward de una manera que enserio me daban ganas de, no se, alejarla de un empujón y echarla de esta casa.

Jessica: No te preocupes Edward que para tu cumpleaños te llenare de cosas ricas. Te regalonearé como nunca.-Dijo con risa juguetona mientras le tocaba el estómago.- Quedaras tan lleno que no podrá más, me quedara redondito. Sera una lástima claro, fisicos como este no se ven tan seguido- Y continuaba mientras yo me encontraba detrás de ella. Entonces Edward la interrumpió.

Edward: Eh, si. Gracias Jéssica, pero no hace falta . Bella.- Dijo apenas termino la frase anterior para evitar que Jessica continuara hablando. Eso me sacó una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todas las inseguridades que estaba experimentando.

Jéssica se retiro no sin antes darme una mirada de desprecio e incredulidad y marcharse.

Bella: Hola Edward.- Dije en tono serio. me sentía nerviosa... demasiado.

Edward: Bella, ¿Cómo estás?.- Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi. Yo por su puesto me alejé.- ¿Qué pasa?¿Porque esa cara?

Bella: Emm, Edward me gustaría que me respondieras algo si no es mucho pedir, no es que me importe mucho pero me gustaría saber.- Intenté decirlo como si no le diera mucha importancia, aunque sinceramente dudo que lo haya logrado.

Edward: Claro, pregúnteme Isabella, que lo que quiera usted saber se lo puedo yo decir.- Dijo intentando imitar mi tono serio, me salió un dejo de sonrisa pero lo reprimí inmediatamente, lo que intentaba preguntarle era algo serio. Si me estaba mintiendo yo... yo... af, que intentas Bella, ni siquiera sabrias que decir.

_Eres tan poca cosa... ¿Como alguien te podria querrer? Mirate, das PENA Isabella._

Me volvian las palabras de James a la cabeza.

CONCENTRATE. Me dije a mi que aclarar la situacion.

Bella: Tu… esas rosas que me diste ayer, ¿Te acuerdas?.- Asintio.- ¿No se las diste a nadie antes? ¿Ni si quiera de otro color?

El hizo como si pensara un poco y luego dijo.

Edward: No, nunca habría hecho eso. ¿Por qué? - Me tranquilizaba un poco su respuesta pero no estaba totalmente segura. Una persona podria mentir perfectamente.

Bella: Por que… no se, nada pregunto yo.

El me miro sospechosamente.

Edward: Bella, debe haber una razon por que preguntes eso, dime.

Bella: Solo.. .- No puedes dejar que te pisoteen de nuevo, Isabella.- ¿Seguro que no se las diste nuncaa nadie?no se, ¿a Tanya por ejemplo? ¿O a alguien mas? ¿Algunas blancas? En serio Edward, necesito saber.

Edward: No, eso te lo puedo jurar por mis hijos.

Eso me alivio, Edward nunca mentiria por sus hijos, eso esa seguro. Eran demasiado importantes para el y ni si quiera de juego lo haria.

Estupida Jessica... Zorra envidiosa.

Sentia demasiada rabia con ella en ese momento, no solo por mentirme si no por haberme echo sentirme como basura toda la mañana recordando la parte mas oscura de mi vida.

Edward: ¿Me diras ahora por que?

Bella: nada.- Le respondi ya dejando el tono serio.- Solo era curiosidad, aun que seguia teniendo la piel un poco erizada, los recuerdos de James habian sido demasiado nítidos.

El se acerco un poco me tomo de las caderas y me dijo:

Edward: Flores tan bellas y especiales como aquellas, solo podrían ser entregadas a una mujer más bella y única que ellas.

Dios… ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre matándome con sus cosas. Inmediatamente todas las imagens mentales se desvanecieron y lo unico que pude ver fue al hombre perfecto que se encontraba frente a mi.

Me sonrojé peor que el kétchup, y baje la mirada totalmente cohibida.

Se acercó un poco más y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

Edward: Enserio que me encanta verte sonrojada.- Dijo sonriendo.- Bueno, muero de hambre. ¿Tu no? Vamos a ver que cocinó Jéssica, extrañaba su comida. Ya sabes que a pesar de todo es una gran cocinera.

Bella: No hace falta que la halagues tanto.- Dije recuperándome un poco de mi cohibimiento.

Edward: ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?.- me pregunto?

Yo no me atrevi a mirarle a la cara.

Bella: No, solo digo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa con los chicos que Ángela habia ido a despertar viendo que a mi se me había olvidado. Realmente había estado distraída.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, y no podía negarlo, a pesar de lo estúpida que era Jessica era una gran cocinera y el almuerzo le había quedado riquísimo.

Cuando terminamos, Ginny se fue a su cuarto y Edward fue a acostar a Sammy y a Tommy que solían quedarse dormidos después de almorzar.

Yo me dedique a terminar las cosas que me faltaban, y luego decidi ponerme a planchar.

Me sentía tan aliviada por lo de Edward. Ya se que puede sonar extremista mi preocupacion y todo, pero con lo de ya saben quien hasta el mas minimo detalle relacionado con el tema me hacia volver a mis inseguridades y miedos.

Me dirigi ami a cuarto un momento para buscar mi celular, cuando lo que veo me mata y me rompe el alma.

Me quede tortalmenete estatica en el marco de la puerta con los ojos como platos sin poder reaccionar.

Allí, tirados por todo el cuarto, se encontraban todos los petalos de mis rosas.

Rotos, tironeados, aplastados, pisoteados…

Se notaba a lo lejos que alguien había usurpado en mi cuarto y con rabia había destrozado mis rosas.

¡Mis rosas!

No podía reaccionar… no podía

Era demasiado para mi.

Camine lentamente al interior del cuarto todavía mirando los petalos maltratados mientras mi alma se corrompía, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse hasta ver borroso y no poder diferenciar las cosas.

Maldita…. Maldita…

No sé,quizás solo eran unas rosas. Pero para mi eran mucho más que eso.

Era un regalo que Edward me había echo, era una muestra de que para el era algo mas que una simple niñera. Si quiera un poco más.

Eran un recuerdo de el, un recuerdo que me pertenecía.

Y… Ugh!

Me sentía ahogada.

Me quede un momento mas observando los petaos y los restos del tallo que se encontraba al lado de los restos del jarrón de vidrio , el cual estaba todo destrozado encima del charco de agua que contenía.

Maldita…maldita…maldita….P-E-R-R-A

La furia reacciono como si un interrumpor dentro de mi alla echo click y cambiado el estado de sorprendida a enojada y guasfvduhajbn! Estaba que bajaba gritando como una loca a arranquarle cada cabello teñido a esa prostituta!

Pensé en los niños…

_Cálmate Isabella, no puedes andar gritando como una loca, Hay niños en la casa, y tu no te rebajaras a su nivel. Eres mejor que eso._

_Relájate, cierra los hojos, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…._

Puf, ya. Había mantenido el control.

Ahora bajaría tranquilamente donde ella y le hablaría como una persona decente (:

O al menos lo intetaria, suponía que igual contaba.

Me dirigi a las escaleras y las bajé intentando parecer relajada. Aunque seguramten me debía ver demasiado tensa.

Ang: Bella, ¿Pasa algo? Te ves extraña- Dijo Ángela cuando me pille con ella en el camino.

Bella: Espera áng. Es importante… - Dije sin terminar dirigiéndome decididamente a la cocina.

Ángela me siguió y cundo llegamos vi a Jessica haciéndose la tonta y cantando – totalmente desafinadamente – mientras lavava la losa.

Maldita hija de p…

Bella: Jéssica.-Le dije.

Ella se saco los audífonos y me sonrio complacientemente.

Jessica: Bella.¿Como estás?

Bella: Estupida zorra de mier…

Jessica: ¡ea! Que vocabulario señorita. Deberias controlarte, que ejemplo para los niños. Edward debería saber eso no es bueno que una grosera se encarge de los niños.

Bella: Callate imbécil, sabes perfectamente que hiciste.

Jessica: Mmm… nop. Sabes que no se.

Bella: ¡AGH!.- Dije cercándome a ella con la mano alzada.

Áng: ¡Bella!.- Dijo ella reteniéndome.- ¿Qué intentas? Relajate mujer por Dios, ¿Qué te hizo Jéssica?

Bella:!Esta imbécil destrozo mis rosas! Zorra envidiosa!

Áng: ¿Qué Rosas?

Bella: ¡las que Edward me dio!.- Dije casi gritándole ala cara, ya había perdido la poca paciendcia que había logrado recolectar.

Áng: ¿Edward te regalo rosas?.- Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

Jësica: ¡Edward hizo que? Bella! Que POCA profesionalidad, no, esto lo tiene que saber tu jefa. Te pasas, Isabella swan. Sabia que eras sucia, ¿Pero tanto?

Bella: ¡Callate puta celosa!.- Dije soltándome de Ángela y pegándole la cachetada de mi vida a Jessica. Woah, me desahoge bastante con esa. - ¿Con que puto derecho te metes a mi cuarto? ¿Con que puto derecho tocas MIS cosas?

Jessica se sintió totalemtne sorprendida y ofendida cuando le pegue´. Entonces cambio de actitud y me empujo hacia los muebles.

Jessica: ¿Qué te crees baratita? A mi no me pegas oiste. ¿y esas rosas? Fueron por PENA! No te hagas ilusiones, ¿Crees que a Edward le gustas? JÁ.

Bella: Uuy!..- Fue corriendo a ella y la empuje hasta caer las dos al suelo y comenzé a tironearle su pelo mientras ella me agarraba por el cuello intentando alejarme.- Maldita falsa entiende que Edward nunca te querra! ACEPTALO! Deja de envidiarme estupida!

Jessica: !Sueltame, brutal!

Bella: ¡Te odio!- Sin darme cuentas las lagrimas me salian a gran cantidad por la pena que sentía al perder cosa de tan valor para mi por una ... agh! por una zorrona como ella.

Jessica: ¡Edward me quiere a mi! ILUSA

Bella: ¡Edward nunca se fijara en ti!

Jessica: PENOSA

Bella: PATETICA

Y mientras nos gritoneábamos como locas animales en la cocina yo ya llevaba varios mechones fuera cuando ella me dio una patada y se puso en ventaja. Entonces comenzó a devolverme la cachetada de antes mientras yo intentaba soltarme, pero la estupida me tenia aplastada contra el piso con toda su masa grasosa asquerosa.

X: ¡JESSICA QUE HACES¡

Las dos nos congelamos y miramos a la izquierda que era donde Edward se encontraba parado junto con Ángela y a Ginny con tom y sam tras ellos.

Oh, fuck.

Jessica: ¡Edward! Yo… yo, - Dijo mientras se levantaba.- nada, solo estaba defendiedome. No sabe la bestia que contrato de niñera!

Bella: Claro echame la culpa.- Dije levantándome.

Jessica: Hazte la santita

Bella: Sabes que lo soy.

Edward: ¡Basta! Chicas, que les pasa?¿Porque se pelean de esta manera?

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio como si fueramos dos niñitas retadas por el profesor.

Edward: ¿Ninguna me dira?

Bella: No es nada de importancia, Edward. Problemas personales.

Jessica: Que se inmiscuyen con los mios.

Edward: Bueno, no importa, hablaremos mañana. Se que es temprano,pero jessica,preferiría que te fueras temprano hoy. ¿Si?

Jessica: ¿E Isabella?

Bella: No seas inmadura.

Jessica:Mira quien lo dice.

Edward: Isabella se queda alojar esta semana si no recuerdas.

Jessica me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

Jessica: Bueno, vuelvo mañana. Adios Edward.- Dijo pasando a su lado sonriéndole y retirándose.

Quedamos los 6 en la cocina y yo sinceramente me sentía avergonzada sin saber que decir.

Bella: Em, Sam, tommy. ¿Ya despertaron?

Ginny: Con tremendo griterío quien no.

Bajé la mirada haciendo una mueca.

De verdad me sentía como una niñita que hizo una travesura. Nunca en mi vida me habia descontrolado de esa manera...creo que me sentia avergonzada. No sé, habia sido una cosa que exploto asi... nunca me habia pasado,pero debo admitir que me sentia mucho mejor por haberle echo pagar.

Edward: Angela, ¿Quieres llevarte a los niños un momento, porfavor?

Ángela: Claro, señor.

Ángela tomó a Tommy en brazos e hizo que ginny y sam la siguieran.

Edward: Bella, ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó acercándose a mi y secándome una lágrima con su dedo.

No me había dado cuenta que seguia llorando.

Bella: Si, no importa.- Dije un poco con la voz quebrada.

Edward me atrajo hacia el y me abrazó fuertemente.

¿Han notado que cuando uno no tiene ganas de llorar, te abrazan, y entonces te dan mas ganas de llorar?

Bueno eso me estaba pasando ahora.

Me sentía realmente sensible, lo que habia pasado con mis rosas realmente me heria…

Debia estar cerca de esos días…

Aunque no voy a negar que la sensación de Edward abrazandome de esa manera era realmente reconfortante.

Le devoldi el abrazo y me puse a llorarle en el hombro.

Edward paso su mano suavemente de arriba abajo por mi espalda y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla para vovler a poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

Edward: ¿Me quieres explicar que pasó?

Bella: ¿No escuchaste los gritos?.- Le pregunto un poco con una sonrisa pensando en cuan fuerte debieron de haberse escuchado nuestros gritos.

Edward: Algo.- Dijo el sonriendo también. Sentia sus mejillas extenderse en una sonrisa en mi hombro.. . - ¿Pero por que no me explicas mejor? Ven, sentémonos.

Me llevo hasta la mesa y nos sentamos.

Yo ya me sentía más tranquila.

Bella: Bueno, esque… talvez lo hayes ridículo.

Edward: No será ridículo.

Yo le sonreí algo insegura.

Bella: Te lo digo si juras no reírte.- Me sentía algo avergonzada de decirle que todo eso había pasado por el.

Edward: Lo juro.

Bella Ya…hmm… es que… hm, bueno, Jessica entro a mi cuarto y destrozó las rosas que me regalaste.

Edward: ¿Qué?

Bella: Si, no se que onda ella deber tener algún problema, ya sabes que ella esta loca y esta obsesionada contigo y todo eso y, bueno el punto fue que me dio demasiada rabia y vine a hablar con ella y ella empezo que no se que tu eras de ella y no se que otra estupidez y no me aguante y… no se, le di una cachetada.- Lo miré cuando termine mi relato y vi que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Dijiste que no te reirías!

Edward: ¡No me rio!.- Dijo reprimiendo la sonrisa.- Es solo que… es lindo.

Bella: ¿Qué cosa?

Edward: Que te pongas asi por mi.

Bella: ¿Qué?

Edward: Digo, por que… bueno si te pusiste asi por eso.. y esa pelea… me gusta.

Bella: Pf.- dije to bajando la mirada y poniéndome roja totalmente cohibida... de nuevo- Bajate el ego chico, lo hize por mi orgullo no por ti. No puedo dejar que se meta en mis cosas cuando le de la gana.

El se rio con esa sonrisa tan bonita que baba, ya saben cual.

Edward: Me encantas.- Uhh, y yo seguía cohibida… pero me encantaba que me dijera eso… Wow… ¿Le encanto? Matenme.- Y encuentro adorable que hayas echo eso.- Dijo tomando por abajo mi silla y acercándola a la de el.

Sorprendida por su gesto levante la mirada y me di cuenta de que estábamos mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Me quede mirando su rostro que estaba mirando el mio, teníamos nuestras narizes casi pegadas y nuestros ojos no se separaban del magnetismo invisible que parecia haber entre ellos.

Unos pocos centímetros más y…

Jessica: Edward.- Dijo interrumpiéndonos.

Desvie la mirada hacia ella al igual que Edward, y mientras ella me daba una mirada envenada y se le sulfuraba toda la cara, yo me acercé mas a Edward por el puro echo de echárselo más en cara.

Edward: Jéssica.- Dijo el.- ¿Pasa algo?

Jessica: No, solo avisaba que me iba.

Edward: Bueno, Adios Jessica.

Jessica: Adios Edward.- Dijo ella dándome una ultima mirada envenenada mientras yo me seguía acercando más a Edward. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Edward volvió a mirarme.

Edward: No me molesta que lo hagas, pero no deberías molestarla asi.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Bella: ¿Hacer qué?

Edward: Como si no me diera cuenta de lo que estas haciendo.

El se rio un poco y yo hize lo mismo.

Bella: Por estúpida.

Me sonrio y me deposito un beso en la frente.

Edward: Debo irme al trabajo. Ten una linda tarde.

Se levanto y con un gesto de la mano se despidió para irse.

Y yo quede ahí idiotizada por el.

Me encantaba… y segun lo que el había dicho, yo lo encantaba a el.

Me sentía como volando en una nube …no, más alto,mucho mas.

No se que era esto que me estaba pasando con Edward pero me gustaba y mucho, y pensar en que pensaría el era una cosa que tomaba mi mente todo el tiempo.

Solo quería que llegara la tarde para volverlo a ver.. aw, me derretia a sus pies.

Áng: ¿Todo bien?.- Dijo Ángela entrando a la cocina.

Bella: Si.- Respondi.

Áng: ¿Y esa mirada de embobada?.- La fulmine con la mirada, ella sonrio.- Bueno, tendras que decirme que es todo eso de la mirada idiotizada, de tu cara sonrojada, de las rosas y de las peleas con Jessica, con todos los detalles

Yo le sonreí y me puse comoda para comenzar a contarle. Teniamos toda la tarde para relatarle mi larga, extraña y confusa historia desque que había llegado a trabajar, sin darme cuenta de que sonreía como idiota mientras se lo relataba.


	25. notita no me odieeen! :c

**TENGO OFFICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Omg soy muy feliz =) podré seguir escribiendo :D

Si, ya sé las tengo **DEMASIADO** botadas, asi muchin, y sorry por eso, no saben cuantas veces abrí un block de notas y lo intenté con toooodas las historias y no se me venia absolutamente NADA a la mente, creo que habre avanzado unas 5 lineas por historia, y algo tengo por ahí en un cuadernos de lenguaje =)

Oooooooh no tenia office =( esque hace unos meses tengo un nuevo note, entonces viene con Windows 7 ese que después de ciertas veces se bloquea el office y lo tuve hace MUCHO tiempo, pero alfin mi profe de tecnología que es superhacker me lo instaló bien otro porque yo no no confio en los técnicos, siempre me cambian algo =( además tengo mi privacidad en mi note jiji :D

Y ya, intentaré escribir, mucho no puedo asegurar porque pruebas y cosas así, soy de las chicas que les interesa mucho su NEM y volás, además de que e estado distraída con otras cosiñas =)

Gracias por su paciencia, asi de verdad ha sido caleta, si esque siguen interesadas en mis historias pqe cacho que ya están chatas juajau :D

Pasenlo chori y sean felices jaja chai =)


End file.
